The Academy
by evoldrawdereverof
Summary: The Academy is a prestigious school where young, vampire, mates are trained to be the perfect wives. Please don't get to attached to your daughters, they will be taken when their sixteen. Have a nice day.
1. Chapter 1

The Academy

Warning: Sensitive subject matter if uncomfortable with any of the reading material please stop reading, move onto the next story and have a wonderful day!

Prologue

Renee's POV

After finding out that I was pregnant wasn't to thrilled. Don't get me wrong, I love babies, I've always wanted children, but not now. Not when we were so finacially unstable. We just married last year, and were living in his parents basement. Though they didn't mind us here I'm sure they wouldn't want a baby running around and destroying their things.

I was a waitress in the diner in town while I went to school to get my teaching degree. Charlie was applying to the police academy in Seattle, where he'll stay for nine weeks. Then he would be interning with a police officer for about a year then he would actually become a police officer himself. So he wouldn't actually make a salary for a while.

We talked about what our options were and decided that adoption would be our best option. I was torn, I wanted a baby but I knew it would just be better off in a home where the parents could provide for it properly.

Today we were heading to Seattle to talk to a representative for the adoption agency. She was going to help us find a great home for our baby girl. Before we went to the agency we stopped at a restaurant for lunch.

As we sat in the booth waiting a blond haired man approached us.

"May I sit?" He asked in a deep voice. He was unnaturally handsome and was holding a large envelope in his hands.

He pulled a chair up to the table, laying the enevelope in front of him. He took a long look at both of us then smiled, it wasn't exactly a friendly smile, more like he was flashing his sharp teeth.

"I have two offers for you." He said, Charlie and I looked at each other.

"Look buddy you might as well leave, we don't care about any offers." Charlie said in an intimidating voice.

"Well I take it you accept the second offer. The first one was much better and you both would have been very happy to be able to keep your baby." He stood but I grabbed his arm.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked him, he smiled and sat back down.

"The first offer is that you keep your daughter, raise her then when she is sixteen we take her, and you lose contact. We'll pay you a down payment now, and also your hospital, anything else she needs that you might not be able to afford. Then when she turns sixteen you will get the rest of your payment."

"You want us to sell you our daughter? That's illegal. Leave and I might not call the cops."

"What is the second option?" I asked him, curious about these offers.

"Renee! No we have our plan set and we're sticking to it." Charlie said, I held my hand up to him, silencing him.

"Well they second option is that you give birth and we take her, and you never know anything about her. We'll also frame you for selling your daughter, and ruin both your reputations and lives. Which sounds better to you?"

I look at Charlie, he was staring angerly at the man, his fists balled. The man slid a busniess card across the table.

"I'll let you two decide. You have until Friday at eight p.m. to call me with your desicion." He stood and turned his back to us, then slowly turned his head in our direction.

"Please do not call your police, they will not do anything. Our organization has your government in the palm of our hands. If you report this, your lives will become increasingly horrible. We have access to everything, we know everything about you. Have a good day." He stalked off and walked out the door.

I didn't know about Charlie but I had chills. That man was creepy and scary. I looked at Charlie, well stared actually.

"Let's get out of here." Just as we stood the waitress came over, holding our food. Charlie cursed quietly and nodded his head, asking for boxes. As soon as she came back and packed our food, we left.

Neither of us speaking the whole way home, which was an hour long drive. I sat, with my hands on my stomach, around the small bulge that held my baby. It gave me chills that he knew my baby was a female. I had only found out a week ago and the only reason I actually found out was for the adoption process.

We pulled into the driveway, Charlie shut the car off and turned in his seat towards me.

"Let's leave." He said in a serious tone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him confused.

"Let's leave, get out of here. Runaway, tonight. Take all the things we can and start over. Fall under the radar."

"Charlie you heard what that man said. He'll find us!" I said panicked, I didn't know what that man was capable of.

Charlie sighed and got out of the car. I followed him into the house setting down my purse on the end table by the door. Charlie's mom walked out of the kitchen holding an envelope in her hands.

"This is for you. How did it go today?" She asked, passing off the envelope.

"We have a lot to think about." I said simply, not really wanting to go into detail about the afternoon. She nodded and went back into the kitchen, I heard pots and pans clanging together so I knew she was making dinner.

I went downstairs and found Charlie sitting on the couch watching TV. I sat beside him and opened the envelope. I almost gasped and threw the letter when I read the first line.

_Dear Charlie and Renee Swan, _

_ Please do not try to run. Like I said at the diner we know where you are at all times. I implore you to not make a stupid mistake in this situation. Either option you chose we will get what we want in the end. But to influence your decision here's what the down payment will look like. Eight p.m. Friday I will be waiting to hear your answer. _

A check tumbled out of the envelope when I turned it over. The check was made out for forty thousand dollars. That was more money than I had ever seen in my life. It wasn't signed, but it was a formal check.

I showed everything to Charlie, he was silent. I grabbed his free hand and squeezed it. He looked at me and threw the envelope down. He stood and kicked the coffee table, breaking one of the legs.

"This is bullshit Renee! Fucking bullshit! Who the hell is this guy?" He punched the cement wall, more hurting his hand than the wall. I stood and went to his side, holding his fist and rubbing it.

It started bleeding, so I took an old rag and wrapped it around his knuckles. He was fuming, I could see it on his face and in his eyes. I kissed his cheek. I felt his good hand slowly slid down to the bulge. He rubbed a small slow circle around it with his hand.

"What do we do? This is illegal if we get caught making a deal like this we'll be thrown in jail for life and our child will be put through foster care."

"But if we don't agree that'll happen anyway. He said they he will frame us and just take the baby." I said holding him tighter.

"I just don't know. Either way we're screwed. Either way they take the baby away, but one option is that we're not framed and we don't lose anything. They know where we live and they'll know if we run."

"So I guess we know our answer. We know what we have to do." I said stepping away from him. I sat on the couch and picked the check up again.

"I want to meet with this man again. I want to know as much as possible about the deal we're making." Charlie ran up he stairs, to get the phone I presumed.

He came back down with the phone against his ear. It rang three times than a woman answered. Charlie had it on speakerphone.

"Hello this is Charlene, how may I help you?" The woman said in a perky, upbeat voice.

"Uh yeah I'm calling for a-" Charlie looked down at the card, "Carlisle Cullen?"

"Oh yes he was expecting you to call much later, he'll be pleased that you came to your decision this fast. One second I'm going to transfer you over." The phone beeped twice and then played pleasant music.

"Hello? Carlisle speaking." The man's deep voice came on the phone. Charlie and I went silent, we didn't even breathe.

"Um yeah we'll take your first offer." Charlie said quickly.

"Ah good. I was hoping you would. Now you've seen your first payment. You'll receive two more payments. The second one you'll get when she turns eight you'll get a check and when she turns sixteen you'll receive the last check. Anything she ever needs in her life with you do not hesitate. Whether she needs to go to the doctor or needs a coat for winter she'll get it that day. If any harm is to fall upon her don't think there won't be punishment, severe punishment. Now when you give birth we will be there to tests to make sure the newborn is perfect. Goodbye." He hung up, leaving us speechleess.

I started to cry and Charlie gathered me up into his arms, kissing my forehead and cheeks. We rocked back and forth, both of us in tears. The door to the basement opened and his mom called down the steps.

"Dinner's ready!" She left the door open expecting us to follow, we stayed down for a couple of minutes, holding each other.

Four Months Later

(Renee is six months pregnant)

Today was the day of my sonogram, we were going to take pictures of the baby and 'find out the sex.' Though I have been told many times it was a female.

Charlie's mom was surprised that we were going to keep the baby. She wondered why we chose to keep it because we were so deadset on adoption. Charlie was still at the police academy a week ago so I was going to the appointment by myself.

When I walked into the office I was definitely out of place. All the women were much older and their husbands were sitting beside them looking at birthing pamphlets. I checked in and sat by the door and took in the room.

There were various pamphlets on birthing strageties, positions, breathing techniques, and afterbirth soreness. I rubbed my now round protruding belly. I could feel the faint outline of the baby, occasionally she would kick or stretch, letting me know that she was fine and still alive. I often wondered what would happen to Charlie and I if she did die before I delievered.

The nurse called me back to a room, I changed into a gown and laid back against the table. I could see the baby's tiny feet kick out, making certain parts of my stomach bulge farther. I was facing the opposite wall when the doctor walked in.

I smiled at the old man in the lab coat. He was nice looking, brown hair with gray streaks running through it, wrinkles covering his soft features. He shook my hand and rolled the wheely chair over by the bedside.

"So how are we doing Mrs. Swan? Any problems?" He asked squirting freezing jell on my stomach.

"No, no problems that I've noticed." I told him.

He pressed the camera down to my stomach, I could feel the baby roll and kick at the disturbance. Suddenly, on screen, what looked like a dark blob became a head and little body and a flickering heartbeat.

He took several pictures of the baby in different positions. He talked about her development and how healthy she was.

He pulled his gloves off and spun around to the counter, "I'll send a few of these photos to Carlisle, I'm sure he'll be eager to see how well she's doing. And I'll give you a few."

I paused and stared down his back. How the hell did he know about Carlisle. The doctor spun back around and raised his eyebrows.

"What? Are you surprised?"

"Yes I am, how the hell do you know about Carlisle?" I demanded in a loud tone.

"My dear, the system is set up like this. We send our information about the female's they've chosen, any information they want, and they keep funding and paying our checks." He walked out of the room as if nothing happened.

I put my clothes on quickly and ran out of the room. At the nurses station they handed me an envelope. I ran out of the building quickly, to my car wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Hello Renee, how was the doctors appointment?" A voice said from my passenger's side. I jumped, accidently slamming my hand down against the horn.

"How the hell did you get in my car?" I asked excitedly, shaking from being scared. He held his hand up.

"Easy now, watch the tone. Now I repeat, how was the appointment?" His said in a curtly tone. I took a deep breath and looked down at my steering wheel.

"Fine, he said the baby was doing fine." He was nodding while I told him this.

"Good, good. Is he going to send me a few of the pictures?" He asked, I just nodded.

"Good, well I have all the information for you. Her name and what not, what we expect from you two. I will see you both later, and please rest Renee for the sake of the baby."

He left the car, leaving me breathless and shocked. He always knew where I was or Charlie. It was apparent, that we aren't getting away. I pulled out of the parking lot a sped home. Eager to call Charlie and tell him everything.

I opened the mailbox as soon as I got home to see the mail. There was a huge envelope in there for Charlie and I.

His parents were out for the day so I was home alone. I think they went to visit there friends in Port Angles, so they would be gone all day.

I sat at the kitchen table and stared at the envelope. Afraid to open the package. After a few deep breaths I ripped the top open and pulled out and unfolded it. Then slowly I read the paper.

_What we expect from the new baby girl you are about to birth _

_Name: Isabella Esme Swan- Soon will change to Cullen_

_Weight: 135 pounds, we will allow five pound difference from the goal weight, no more_

_Hygiene: Clean hair, nails, skin, bathed twice a day, morning and night_

_Hair: Absolutely no hair dyes. Hair must stay natural color, nothing added_

_Shots: Only the shots she is required to have as a newborn to a year_

_Diet: _

_Mon-Sun:_

_ Breakfast, Glass of whole milk, yogurt, handful of berries and nuts, fruit. She may have any of these for breakfast but she must consume a glass of whole milk with her food. And she must take the vitiams we send you in the male, she needs to start taking them after her first period._

_Lunch: Bottle of water, Wheat bread, one piece of sandwitch meat, Mustard only, absolutely no mayonnaise, a piece of fruit, a string of cheese, once a week she may have one cookie or brownie, low in fat._

_Dinner: A large salad (No fattening dressing) and unsweetened ice tea, a piece of meat (Nothing Fried), a large helping of vegetables, a piece of bread on the side, if pasta is served it must be light sauce, if soup/chili is served it must have meat in it and it must be a small bowl with five crackers. _

_If anything else you wish to serve please contact us and we will evaluate the food choice. _

_Punishments: If Isabella is to act out in anyway we expect a phone call, the punishing techniques you are allowed to use are _

_1) Spanking (35 smacks with a belt is allowed, no more or any less.)_

_2) 'Time Out' (10 Minutes only no more no less.)_

_3) Taking away items_

_4) Grounding (Two weeks maximum)_

_If you feel she needs more punishment please call us immediately and we will discuss the issue._

_We want weekly updates of Isabella's process, when your water breaks we expect of phone call whether it's from the hospital or from your home. We've found a house for you and Charlie to move into. It's completely furnished and if need be we will stock the house with appropriate food. Just call us and let us know. We have clothes picked out for Isabella newborn to a year. _

_Her schedule until she is four _

_1) She will be breastfed until she is a year whether you pump into a bottle or let her suck from the nipple, just as long as it's a year._

_2) Her pacifier is only allowed for six months _

_3) She must be completely potty trained when she is three, if not we will send someone there to do the job_

_4) You must read her a story every night, we sent over a years worth of stories, when the year is up we will come collect them and give you more._

_5) Her birthdays must be intimate, family only. _

_6) When she is in school she is absolutely not allowed to take sexual education_

_7) When she starts her period you will explain to her what that is and that's it. She is not allowed to know about anything on the male body. If she asks you will tell her she will learn later_

_8) No sports, whatsoever. We want no injuries if we can. If she is injured we expect a phone call._

_9) No makeup _

_10) Nothing trampy_

_11) She is absolutely not allowed to date._

_12) Nor is she allowed to learn to drive_

_That is it for now, but if we have other demands we will send you a letter. The address of your new house is 1438 Anderson-Cooper Drive, the key is in the small envelope. Please feel free to swing by if you'd like, if you wish to change anything please feel free too. The numbers you will need to call are also in the envelope, please feel free to call us whenever someome will always pick up. _

I sat unmoving rereading all of the things they expected. I pulled the key from the envelope. Then I went to the phone and tried to get ahold of Charlie. Luckily for me I was able to get him on the phone.

"Hey baby what's up?" He asked, his voice was cheerful but it had a tired tone to it.

"They bought us a house and sent everything they expect from us on how to raise her. Oh and they've given her a name. Isabella Esme Swan but that will change to Cullen later on. I haven't seen the house yet. I want to wait until you get home." I took a deep breath. He was silent for a few moments.

"Where is the house?" He asked.

"It's on Anderson-Cooper drive. I've heard of the street but I've never been there."

"Go see the house. How was the sonogram?"

"It was fine. A girl like they somehow knew. I have the picture for when you come home."

"Yeah, just a two more weeks. I'll be done and I'll be starting with the police department. Well I have to go. If you want to go see the house go. I'll talk to you later. Love you, bye."

"Love you too. Bye" I hung up the phone and decided I would swing by the house and take a peak. I mean it couldn't hurt anything?

* * *

This is different but to me I feel like I can work it to my own design. Yes your going to hate the Cullens at first but stick with them they get better. I don't know when I'm going to update again because I'm still playing with the idea. If I've spelt anything wrong I'm sorry it slipped by me. Well review tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The Academy

Warning: Sensitive subject matter if uncomfortable with any of the reading material please stop reading, move onto the next story and have a wonderful day!

Curiousity got the better of me. I needed to look at the house and see what they've done. I grabbed the key and got into my car. I followed the directions they had given me to the house. I found it easily enough, it was only about fifteen minutes away.

The neighbors weren't close by, but they were there. Enough space for privacy. The outside was nice. It was white, blue shudders, and dark red door. There was a large, white picket fence surrounding our property.

Opening the fence door, there was a red brick walkway leading up to the door. On both sides of the porch steps were beautiful, purple hydrangeas. My favorite flower.

I opened the door easily enough, it was heavy though. When I shut it behind me, something in the house beeped. There was a coat rack by the door, I hung my jacket on it. It was a little toasty in the house.

The first room was the kitchen. The floor was white linoleum with small flower patterns. The walls were a soft yellow, the cabinets were light brown. I immediately knew I wanted to paint the center yellow, to match the walls. There were no magnents on the large, bleach white fridge. The stove was new, with shiny, black tops. The kitchen was newly remodeled. Everything was new, like the microwave, blender, and the silverware and knives.

I opened on of the cabinets, in it were plates and on the other side were cups. I pulled one of the plates down. It was white with a simple green and light blue flower patten circling the outside. The plate was thick, and circular.

I put it back and walked into the living room. Before I made it, I noticed on the wall was a safe, that was pulled slightly open. I pulled the door and found a note inside. I picked up the note.

_The combination is 24-05-67, Since Charlie has decided to pursue a very dangerous career we want his gun, and any other weapons placed in here and locked so Isabella wont get hurt. _

I subconsciously nodded and folded the paper into my pocket. That was actually very smart. I walked into the living room.

There was a large flat screen television, Charlie would love that. The long couch, that had three seats, was dark brown, a dark red and green checkered blanket was folded and laid on the back of the couch. The loveseat was the same as the long couch, just no blanket only two red couch pillows that matched the red on the blanket.

There was a dark brown coffee table in center of the room on the red rug. Two matching end tables on either side of the long couch. Two matching lamps. I flicked the light switch on and the ceiling light and fan turned on. It was furnished, but no personal items like pictures, or little trickets. Beside the loveseat and in front of the television, was a small pink matt and a mobile above it attached to the sides. A place where the baby could stretch and learn to roll.

I left the light and fan on and went up the stairs that were located beside the entrance of the living room. There were four doors in the hallway. I opened the one that was beside the steps. It was a closet, and it was filled with towels, soaps, hand towels, toliet paper, cleaning supplies, deoterant, and a broom, mop and bucket. Just a simple closet.

Across from the closet was a door, I opened it and discovered mine and Charlie's room. There was a queen sized bed with just a white comforter, and white pillows. There were two end tables on both sides of the bed pushed against the wall. The lamps sitting on them were a light tan and the shades were blue, there was also a baby moniter sitting on the end table that was located on the left of the bed. There were two dressers, a tall one and long one with a huge mirror on it. The wood of the dressers matched the wood of the bed. I opened the closet and found nothing in it either. I nodded my head and moved onto the next room.

It was a bathroom. One white sink, a blue shower/bath, and a white toliet. There was a hook for towels, a medicine cabinet above the counter. The walls were light blue, lighter than the shower. There were two built in wooden shelves above the toliet. The lower shelf hand three towels on one side and small hand towels on the other. The shelf above that didn't have anything on it.

I walked out and over to the last door. It had wooden letters that spelled 'Bella' in blue and white sparkly letters. That was pretty cute. I twisted the handle and opened the door.

Inside, on the wall adjacent from the window was a dark brown crib. On the ceiling above the crib was a sheer light pink sheet and a small section was tied to each one of the legs of the crib. Making the sheer sheet fan out and cover the top.

The curtain on the window was light yellow, and ruffled with white. The window had bars on the outside of it and was padlocked from the inside. There was another note, laying on the panel.

_The window is heavily guarded because we don't want anyone breaking in or her sneaking out. _

I nodded my head. I thought it was a little excessive but it was safe.

Her dresser matched the wood of her crib. It had little ballerina figurines on it. There was a silver brush, comb and little mirror set. I opened the first drawer and found bows, socks, bloomers and little hats. They were very cute and look expensive. I closed the drawer and went over to the changing table.

It was stocked with diapers, wipes, creams, and powders. The pillow of her changing table was pink, trimmed with white ruffles. I opened the closet door and found multiple clothes, extra diapers and wipes, little shoes, coats, a basket full of baby blankets, a little pink towel that had a hood, the hood was a little pig head. I went through the clothes, all of them were very adorable and also expensive.

There was a book shelf in the closet where a section of space was. It was filled with baby books. Books that I haven't even heard of. I didn't bother pulling them out, I just shut the closet door.

There was a toy chest overflowing with baby toys. Beside the chest was a rocking chair with a pink cushion on it. Beside the chair was a tall lamp.

The room was very cute and girly. I figured they wanted her to be a girly girl. It was fine with me, I wasn't really raising her.

I closed her door and went back downstairs. There was a phone on the wall, I called Charlie. Unfortunately it wasn't his turn to talk so I had to leave a message.

"Hello? Seattle Police Academy, this is Darren." The guy answered in a monotone voice.

"Hey Darren it's Renee. I was just wanted to leave a message for Charlie. Unless he can talk?"

"Hey Renee. Sorry they're running drills and won't be done for a few hours. But tonight I'm sure I can sneak him in a couple minutes if you to wanted to- catch up?" He said in a suggestively joking tone.

I laughed, "No just a message will do. I'll talk to him next week. Or he'll be home soon so it's not a big deal. Just tell him that I looked at the house and it's very nice. I'm going to start packing and moving our stuff in. Since the baby will be here in a few months. Oh and tell him that I miss him and love him."

"You two got a house? Congrats. I didn't know you two were looking."

"Yeah this one just kind of threw itself at us."

"Ha okay well I'll let you go. Good luck with packing and everything. If you need help call Nicole. She won't mind. You still got our number?"

"Got it."

"Alright well see you later."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and made my way to the door.

I figured I should go to the store and get boxes and start packing. I needed to break the news to his parents anyway. I needed to think of an excuse. They knew we didn't have any money.

After picking up the boxes and other packing material I drove back to their house. Fortunately they were both home, so I wouldn't have to tell them seperately. I walked in, leaving the stuff out in the car.

They were sitting in their usual spots, Maggie was on one side of the long couch reading her magazine. And Walter was on the other reading the paper he hadn't got to read this morning. They both looked up and smiled at me.

I peeled my coat off and sat on the couch, they put their papers down.

"What's up Renee? Where have you been?" Walter asked setting his glasses on the end table.

"Well, today I looked at the house Charlie and I just bought." I said putting the news right on the table.

"When did you two buy a house? He hasn't been here for weeks! And where did you get the money?" Maggie asked surprised, not to sure how to take the news really.

"Well we had it in the works for awhile and we were able to figure something out with the bank and they gave us a loan. We're paying morgage. It's a nice little starter house. Plus with the baby it'll just be a better arrangement. She has her own room and everything. You two can come by and look at it. It's really nice." I explained, I almost cringed when I was lying. I hated to lie.

"Your not being screwed over by the bank right? I mean they didn't fast talk you did they?" Walter asked.

I chuckled, "No we decided this and the bank worked with us. And I only have a few more months at school. Charlie is almost done at the academy. He'll intern for the police department and work as a security at night or something. I'll pick up an extra shift to help pay for a few things." More lying, wonderful.

They stared at eachother for a few moments.

"If you two are sure. We don't mind you living here with us. We really don't." Maggie said. I could tell they were confused about our decision about moving and springing it on them so suddenly.

"Yes. You two need to enjoy your years together. I'm going to go pack a little." I went outside and got my moving stuff.

I sat on the couch downstairs and started wrapping our breakable stuff in newspaper. Then organizing it into a box. Once they were neatly placed in the box I marked it with black permanent marker, 'Fragile.'

I started setting the boxes in a pile beside the stairs. It was kind of hard to lift them, my belly was so big.

I moved onto our pictures, taking my time with this one. I wanted to take my time with our pictures, we only had a few. But they were very important.

The first one was of me and Charlie at our Vegas wedding. Our cheesy smiles, while a guy dressed like Elvis Presley red our vows. We weren't drunk. Charlie and I were high school sweethearts and we decided we didn't to wait, but we didn't have the money to do it. So we drove down to Vegas and found the alter that was still open and would marry us. It wasn't a traditional marrige by any means, but it was legal.

I chuckled at us. We were about twenty when we tied the knot, it's been a year since our marrige. The next picture was Charlie and his friend Billy holding up a huge catfish they had caught in Bear Lake. All of us, Charlie, me, Billy and his wife Carol, had all drove up there and camped for a long three day weekend. They were fishing while Carol and I were fighting off bugs and pretending to like each other. For the sake of our husbands. We hadn't liked each other since middle school, some petty girl issue that just dragged through high school.

The next couple of pictures were just our old school pictures. The last picture was of my mother. I hadn't known my father, he split when I was a couple months old. My mother lives somewhere down in Arizona. She left when I annouced I was marrying Charlie. She thought we were just a phase in school and when I graduated we would break up and I would go to an out-of-state college and get a great job. Much to her dismay I didn't do any of that. So she up and left me here. That's when Charlie's parents invited me to stay with them. And we got married shortly after that.

After the pictures were packed I went to move onto the stereo when Maggie called down to me.

"Renee, Charlie is on the phone!"

"Okay! I got it!" I hollared back picking up the other phone.

"Hey babe, you see the new house?" He asked.

"Yes it was very nice. Everything is furnished. I'm just packing our stuff and getting ready to move it over there." I said.

"I don't want you staying there by yourself Renee. I mean I don't even know where it is. If something happened I couldn't get to you and neither could my dad."

"I wasn't planning on it, I wanted to wait until you came back. Soon right?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah next week, Saturday. It's the graduating ceremony." He said with detest in his voice. He didn't even want to come to the high school graduation.

"Yes we'll be there. And then we can celebrate at our new home." I said seductively.

"Ohh, maybe we can skip the whole graduating process and skip straight to the celebrating."

"Ha, nice try but your mom and dad are planning to take us out to dinner." I playfully scolded him.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you guys on Saturday. Love you."

"Love you too."

We hung up and I went on packing.

Saturday, Charlie's Police Academy Graduation Ceremony

I was so proud of my wonderful husband! He pulled through the rough police training program and is now on his way to be a police officer in the next year. His parents were very proud too.

As soon as he was off stage he ran to us and spun me around. I giggled, and was a little surprised that he could lift me with my giant belly. His mom hugged him and his dad clapped him on the back. Charlie and I sat in the backseat of their car, holding hands, as they drove us to dinner.

We toasted to Charlie, congradulating him on his success. We ate a couple bites before Walter broke the silence.

"So Charlie, are you excited to see your new house?"

"Very much so. Renee and I were going to stay there tonight."

"That's nice. I know you're probably happy to get some alone time together."

After dinner we drove back to his parents house and picked up our car. I showed him the way to our new house. Once we were there I gave him the tour, guiding him around the boxes full of stuff.

I showed him to our room and before I could take a few steps in he pounced on me and we fell into the bed. We kissed with so much passion it took my breath away. It had been so long since I touched him.

His hand ran up from my waist, around my big stomach, and to my breast. He squeezed and started to unbutton my sweater. I giggled again and gripped my hands around his ass. He jerked up and chuckled, coming back down for another kiss.

He took his shirt off then took mine off. He started to kiss my neck as he undid my bra. Once my bra was off he threw it on the otherside of the room. He unbuttoned his pants and then did mine. He was obviously eager to get this rolling.

As his fingers tickled their way down to my center a very sharp pain rocked from my stomach to my lower back. I arched up from the bed, gasping. Charlie stopped, staring at me.

I waved it off, "Just give me a minute." I said in a winded voice. It stopped, so I gave him the green light. He nodded and then continued on. A few moments later the pain came again. The a gush of water between my legs.

Charlie jumped up, staring at me with wide eyes. I looked down, but before I could see anything I felt very woozy. Then everything turned black.

Okay so review! Things have been a little rough because we had to move and what not. I'll try to update soon.. Be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

The Academy

Warning: Sensitive subject matter if uncomfortable with any of the reading material please stop reading, move onto the next story and have a wonderful day!

I called 911 as fast as I could and in moments the ambulance was sitting in our front yard. I tried so hard to wake her up but she just laid there, barely breathing.

They put her on a stretcher and lifted her out of the house, with me following. I asked them what happened to her and if she would be okay but they couldn't answer me. I held her hand as they hooked her up to an IV. She hated needles.

They took her back for testing while I sat in the waiting room. I was staring at the payphone, battling with myself to call him. But fear was slowly winning over. If the baby died would he kill us? If I didn't tell him what would he do to us?

I took a deep breath and walked to the phone putting in a quater and two dimes. It rang one time then a woman picked up the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" She asked.

"Uh this is Charlie Swan. Is Carlisle Cullen there?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh yes just one second Charlie." She said as if she knew me. I could hear the phone shuffling and being handed off to another person.

"Hello Charlie, how are you and Renee?" Carlisle asked in a somewhat chipper voice. I could hear kids in the background playing and hollaring. It confused me, I wondered whose kids those were.

"Um, well we have a big problem. Renee's in the hospital. I don't know what's going on. They took her back and are doing tests and stuff."

He was silent for a few minutes, I got worried. Then finally he spoke.

"Are you at the hospital in Forks? I'll be there in twenty minutes." He said in a stern voice.

"Look it isn't our fault."

"I never said that. If the doctor comes out remember everything he says." He hung up the phone. I hung up and sat back down, my stomach twisting in knots. I didn't know what he was going to do.

My knees bounced in anticipation. I wouldn't really call myself a religious man, I only stepped into a church once and that was for Easter, to please my mother. But now in this moment, I've never prayed so hard.

Prayed that the baby would be safe and healthy. Prayed that Renee would be safe and alive. I sat my elbows on my knees and put my face into my hands. I was stressed out, I didn't know what was going on.

The doors opened but I didn't hear it, I was so focused on my thoughts. A man cleared his throat and I jumped a little.

It was Carlisle and a woman standing beside him. She had caramel colored hair and a heart shaped face, with light brown eyes. Her hair was shoulder-lengthed and curled around her face. She was wearing a night gown with a house coat over it. Obviously they left in a rush.

Hanging onto the bottom of her dress were three little boys. I had to take a double take, I didn't know Carlisle had children, nor did I know he was married. I shook it off, I was to worried about my wife.

"Go sit down by the vending machines Esme, boys go sit with your mother." He commanded, they listened not even hesitating. The boys sat quietly beside their mother, I could tell they were tired.

"Has the doctor came out?" He asked impatiently.

"Not yet." I answered coldly. He stiffened at my tone.

"What happened?" He asked choosing to not comment on my tone.

"We were at our new house celebrating my graduation ceremony and all of a sudden she had a cramp then she passed out and a lot of blood and liquid. I called the ambulance and they picked her up. Then I called you and now we're here."

"You might want to watch your tone Charlie. Your not really in the best position to be rude. You better pray that this child is safe." He said in a threatening tone.

I lost my temper and stood, knocking the chair back and getting in his face.

"Look here, my wife is in there suffering for a baby we didn't even want. We were doing the right thing by giving her to a family that could support her. We were planning on getting an abortion when we first found out. But we decided against it. The only reason we're going along with this is because you threatened us. It's you who should watch your tone, it's my wife that's suffering for a baby that _you _want. Now back off." I said glaring at him.

His facial expression didn't change as I went off on him. After my temper disolved I realized it really wasn't in my best interest to go off on him. Not knowing what kind of power he had. He chuckled.

"Charlie, your stomping on very thin ice. If that baby dies, you die along with your wife. I can assure you it was be slow and painful. Then I'll move onto your parents and make sure they suffer as well. I've been very pleasant and patient with you two imbeciles. Others of my kind will usually take the woman lock her in a grubby hole, shove a tube down her throat then force feed her. Then after she has the baby they kill her. Now I was very nice in letting you two raise the child within our limits and by our rules. We made sure you had a house of your own that was fully furnished and we're giving you large checks. We're also making sure that neither of you go without. So if I were in your position I wouldn't be running off at the mouth to the man who's bankrolling everything your doing and paying for your child. If that child dies your life comes to and end. Do I make myself clear?"

His pupils had dialated and his eyes turned black. I nearly pissed my pants.

"What are you?" I asked afraid of this thing in front of me. He smiled.

"That, dear Charlie, is none of your business."

He walked over to his wife and kids who were sitting patiently by the vending machines.I don't think they moved an inch. He sat beside his wife, taking her small hand in his. His sons were leaning back against their seats, drifting off to sleep.

A couple walked in and walked straight over to Carlisle. Carlisle shook the mans hand and hugged the girl. Then he shook his sons awake. The couple smiled at the boys and grabbed their hands. They led them out of the building. I didn't know who they were, but Carlisle trusted them. They didn't even take notice of me.

The doctor came out and I stood, Carlisle stood beside me. The doctor took notice of him and shook his hand.

"Hey Carlisle how's it going?" He asked Carlisle, making my teeth sit on edge.

"Fine, but I'm not in the mood for small talk. Tell me how the baby is doing." He said in a hard voice.

"Yes well, we had to deliver the baby early. We hooked Renee up to an IV and several other medications. We found that she had preeclampsia and if we didn't deliver the baby she would have died. She'll have to spend a few weeks here, we've got her in an incubator and hooked up to several machines that are keeping her alive. Only one at a time can see her. If you would like to go see her she's in room 3054. Carlisle follow me and I'll take you to the baby. Charlie you may see her later."

Carlisle and his wife followed the doctor and I went back to see Renee. She was laying, motionless on the hospital bed. I pulled a chair up to her bedside and held her hand. She was attached to multiple machines.

I kissed her hand, praying that she would be fine. I haven't once thought about the baby. I felt like an ass. I could care less about that child my only focus was Renee. I would eventually go see my daughter, and hold her. Until I knew that Renee was okay.

Four Hours Later

Renee had finally woken up. I had drifted off in the chair beside her bed. She looked so tired even though she had been sleeping for hours. I stroked her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek gently.

"Where's the baby?" She asked weakly.

"She's in the NICU. In an incubator or something. I haven't seen her. Yet." I told her.

"Charlie I want to go see her. They let me hold her little hand for a few seconds after they delivered her. She's so beautiful and I love her so much. Please go get the doctor and ask if I can go see her." She asked me.

I was in shock. Renee has never indicated that she wanted this baby. Now that she's seen her she wants her? And I know I'll fall in love with her when I see her. It'll just make it that much harder when she has to go and we will never see her again.

I went and got the doctor. He came into the room and checked Renee out. She would have to stay here for about a week but in the morning we could see her. And touch her with the long gloves through the glass. He also gave us a pamphlet on having a newborn.

I was reading it to Renee as she ate a little jello.

"Calling your newborn baby by it's name will help it get out of the NICU. Constantly touching the newborn is also a health boost and keeping her close to the mother will help the newborn. Keeping your hands clean before you hold the baby even after the newborn is out of the NICU. Breastfeeding has proven to increase chances of survival. There's a lot of stuff in here we have to do. This helpful."

I said as I was reading off the list. She held it in her hand and looked it over, rereading what I just read.

"Well it's almost seven o'clock. You should call the doctor in and ask him if we can go see her."

I went out and got the doctor. He came in and checked Renee over, deeming it was okay to go see her, but only if Renee sat in a wheelchair. She agreed and I wheeled her to where the baby was in the NICU.

It was a little awkward, the doctor had to go in first and tell Carlisle and his wife that we wanted to see her. It was weird because we were her parents, we shouldn't have to ask permission to see our daughter.

Carlisle and his wife walked out smiling, not even asking Renee how she was doing, or even throwing her a sympathtic glance. They just went and sat on one of the couches talking to one another.

I rolled Renee into the room, looking for our baby's name. In the corner was a clear case holding a tiny blanket.

We stood over the case staring down at a little baby. It shocked me at first, I didn't know what to expect with her being so early.

Her skin was translucent, I could see every blue vein that was in her head arms and feet. She was connected to many machines, tubes running up her nose, hooked to her tiny arm. Her nose and lips weren't very developed, making her kind of look like a little mouse. She was tiny, freakishly tiny, I wasn't expecting her to be so small.

I felt a little tear prick one of my eyes. She looked so helpless, and small. And this was my child, my little baby laying in this thing, hooked to machines that are keeping her alive.

Renee was right, it was impossible not to love this beautiful little girl. We couldn't blame the situation on her, it wasn't her fault. She was something very special though.

Renee stuck her arms through the slots and stroked her little head, careful not to move her or hurt her. She was so fragile.

"She's our little baby." I whispered to Renee. She looked back, tears in her eyes and smiled.

"I never knew I could have this much unconditional love for something. She holds my heart in her little tiny hand." Renee whispered.

"I know. I kept telling myself 'don't get to attached' but looking at her. I can't help myself. I love her to pieces all ready. And I haven't even held her." I said kissing the side of her neck.

"Do your parents know we're here and know that Isabella is here too?" She asked after a few minutes of us staring at her.

"Yeah I called them last night and told them. They said they would be over after work." I told her stroking her back.

She kissed the glass and let her finger rub her little cheek. She puckered up her lips and very slowly turned her head away. I chuckled at her.

"I wonder what she's going to look like?" Renee said.

"Ask Carlisle I'm sure he knows in detail." I said in a snarky tone. She giggled at my comment.

"Oh, she is beautiful. Even though she looks like an alien." Renee said in a dreamy voice. I laughed loudly at her comment. Other couples told me to shush. I quietly apoligized and turned my attention back onto Isabella.

She was wiggling and stretching underneath her blanket. We 'awwed' at her. Her movements were slow and very hard to see. Well that was because of all the tubes she was hooked up too. I couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep. Her eyes stayed closed, but I could see her eyes moving, I knew that meant she was dreaming.

"What do you think she's dreaming about?" Renee whispered to me.

"I don't know. What can she dream about?" I asked.

"Well I actually read the packet, she can dream about shapes, colors, lights and even smells. I don't know how you can dream about smells but apparently she can." She answered.

"Well I read a little bit of the baby handbook and it said she can't see anything. Her greatest sense is smell. So, it kind of makes sense." I told her with a smirk.

She gave me a look, "Thank you jackass. I already knew that." She said.

We stayed in the NICU for about an hour and a half, just talking to Bella, stroking her little arms, avoiding the tubes. Then the doctor wanted Renee to go back to bed and rest. When I rolled her outside of the door, Carlisle and his wife were still sitting there, but they had their youngest child with them. Carlisle nodded to Renee and I as we walked passed them.

I was wondering why they had their child with them but I didn't really feel any need to ask. We got to her room and I helped her in the bed. That was like a ten minute process, she could only rise so fast.

When she was comfortably in the bed I crawled in behind her, my shoes off and my sweatpants on. She was watching TV while I was drifting off to sleep. I almost was asleep then Renee shook me awake again.

"Yeah?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Will you to Macdonald's? I'm starving, the hospital food is disgusting." I sighed, she couldn't have asked this earlier?

But, being the man I am I got out of bed, slipped my shoes on and grabbed my keys. She smiled, I could never resist my wife.

Okay it took a looong time but it's up. Sorry things have been so hectic lately, we had to move out and it's taking us forever to find a house. Currently I'm living with my brother and sister-in-law. It sucks, but I'm thankful for a place to lay my head. Well anyway, review, I'm not sure how long it'll take me to repost another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The Academy

Warning: Sensitive subject matter if uncomfortable with any of the reading material please stop reading, move onto the next story and have a wonderful day!

Ten Weeks Later

Charlie's POV

Today was the day we get to take Bella home. Renee was fully recovered and Bella was breathing and eating on her own. I was so excited. We have been reading and learning as much as we can about infant care.

Carlisle and Esme visited her everyday, sometimes their sons went with them. When Renee was home trying to heal, Carlisle had offered to hire an in-home nurse to help her with things. It was the nicest thing he had said to her at the hospital, well it was the only thing he had said to her at the hospital.

We declined. My mom stayed at our house while Renee was recovering to help, then when I got home from work I took care of her. Renee was hoping to go back to work, but I hadn't told her what I did yet.

I went down to her work and told her boss that she didn't work there anymore. They were very confused but didn't ask any questions. I was waiting until later, just not know. Maybe I should tell her now though, she's weak, if she tries to throw anything at me it won't hurt as badly. And she'll get over it quicker.

We were finally at the entrance of the hospital. Renee was practically bouncing out of her seat. I didn't know if Carlisle was there or not. I was truly hoping he wasn't.

We walked through the entrance at a slow pace, Renee still having trouble getting around. The hospital offered her a wheelchair but she refused. We went straight back to the nursery, the doctor who delivered Bella was standing at the desk talking to the nurse, he had waved us back.

We checked in at the desk in the nursery. After we signed a bunch of papers we were able to go get Bella. They had to explain a few things before we could actually leave with her, so they showed us to a waiting room.

Renee was holding my hand, "Oh Charlie, I'm so excited! Our baby, our baby girl is coming home with us." She wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed my cheek.

I placed my hands on her hips, "I know Renee, I've been counting down the days." I kissed her on the lips.

I was about to kiss her again, but the doctor walked in rolling Bella in her hospital bassinet. She was wide awake, staring at everything. Her big eyes were brown, the same color as mine, but that could change; she could develop Renee's light blue eyes.

Renee picked her up out of the bassinet. She wiggled and kicked her legs and arms out making soft cooing noises. I laughed and gave her my hand. Immediately she grabbed my middle finger, holding it tight in her hands. After a a few seconds of squeezing it she put it in her mouth and sucked on it. I kissed her forehead.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Swan there are a few things we have to discuss before you take her home. I'm Dr. Keshler."

He shook mine and Renee's hand, then pulled out a folder.

"Okay so Isabella is now ready to go home, but there are a lot of things you two must keep up with. Now having a newborn baby is very hard work, but having a premature newborn is even harder. She'll required constant care and attention. Now I know it's cute when she sucks on your fingers or other people's but imagine how many germs the tip of your finger holds, she has basically no immune system if she gets sick it can be very bad. If you clean her feet or clip her toe nails, she's going to fight you. That's where we've been giving her her shots, so don't be surprised if she shows herself. I recommend that she sleeps in your room for about two weeks, just so you can monitor her breathing. I know Carlisle provided you two with a breathing mask and whatnot, when she wakes up and before she goes to sleep for the night place the mask gently on her face and give her the Depoison(Made it up). The measurements are in the containers. Once she uses the vapor in the container crush it and hide it in your trash. Do not let anyone know she takes it because drug users can use the residue off the container and use it to get high. You'll need to come in every month to get her regular baby shots we've already set up the appointments make sure you come to them if you can't find someone who can. I recommend that you feed her every two hours, your breast feeding so let her eat all she can, if she doesn't drain the breast that's fine just pump what she won't finish. Now do you have any questions?"

He finished his long speech and handed us a piece of paper. I read it over, it was basically everything he just told us and the schedule of her shot days. I nodded and put it in her folder. Renee was gently bouncing Bella and cooing at her.

I held my hands out to hold her. Renee passed her over to me, I cradled her in my arms and kissed her forehead. She was so tiny, so precious. I loved her so much.

"No I think we're just ready to take her home. Are we allowed to call if we have questions?" I asked.

He kind of bit his lip like he was thinking, "Well Carlisle told me that if you guys have any questions at all that you need to call him. Not the hospital. Do you have his phone number?" He asked.

I nodded my head. Yeah we wouldn't be calling Carlisle. We shook the doctor's hand and walked out of the door with Bella. We got to the car and strapped Bella in, she had closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Renee sat in back with her.

I kept looking into the backseat. Bella was greedily sucking on her pacifier while she slept.

"Are you going to feed her when we get home?" I asked her.

"Yeah it said to feed her every two hours and the last time she was fed was an hour and a half ago."

"She's really sucking on that pacey." I told her, as we pulled into our house. I helped them get out of the car. Taking extra care with Bella. She was so fragile.

Renee immediately went to the couch. Bella woke up and started whimpering and snorting. I put away our stuff and quickly walked over to her.

She had Bella to her chest and was guiding her mouth to her erect nipple. I turned my head away, reaching for the remote. As much as I loved Renee's boobs this was one thing I didn't want to invision them doing.

Renee jerked up slightly, taking in a sharp breath. I looked over to her; her face was scrunched up in a painful expression. I looked down to Bella who was greedily and roughly eating. I rubbed Renee's arm, not really to sure what to do.

After a minute she looked at me and gave a painful half smile, "It's okay, I just wasn't expecting it to hurt so much. But it just kind of stings now." She said leaning back and patting Bella on the bottom.

I opened my mouth to say something but just then the phone rang. I sighed and raced over to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said impatiently.

"Hey Charlie! It's Billy! How's the new babe?" Billy, my long term friend, well actually my best friend who lived on the reservation.

"Hey Billy. Bella's fine, we just got home and Renee's feeding her. She's so tiny." I told him looking back to Renee, she seemed to be fine.

"That's great. Well I called to see if maybe you wanted to have a barbeque this weekend? Maybe at your house sense Bella's stuff is there? The weatherman said it was suppose to be nice." He told me, I could hear his kids in the background playing.

"Yeah that sounds like fun. It will be a great way to welcome Bella home. And for everyone to meet her. How about Saturday at around three? Invite everyone and bring the kids we'll have a little party." I gave him the directions to our new house since they haven't driven to it yet.

"Alright. I'll ask Carol to make some potatoe salad and we'll bring a few soda's and beer. That cool? I'll ask Henry to bring something too and Quil. We'll bring something for the kids to do to."

"Okay we'll make the meat. See you on Saturday." We said goodbye and hung up the phone. I walked back into the living room. Renee was still feeding Bella.

"Who was that?" She asked not taking her eyes off Bella.

"It was Billy. Him and everyone are coming down on Saturday for a barbeque. Like a welcome home party for Bella. Everyone's bringing something, I'm making the meat. All you have to do is look sexy and bring Bella." I told her laughing, pulling her and Bella into my lap.

"Look sexy? Funny joke Charlie. I'm thirty pounds heavier than I was before I gave birth. Looking sexy these days is like trying to make a pig sexy." She said sarcastically.

"You know Miss Piggy was my first love. Those sexy dresses, big curly hair, and that loud obnoxious mouth. Why do you think I married you?" I said jokingly.

She gasped and smacked my arm, "Ha ha your so funny Charlie." She said leaning her head back against my shoulder.

"I'll pick up some cupcakes for the kids. Or a cake or something sweet. If your making the meat."

"Okay, you don't have to I can pick them up for you. You need to rest."

She rolled her eyes, "I've been resting long enough. I'm so ready to go back to work." She said adjusting Bella. I shifted uncomfortably.

She looked at me confused catching onto my discomfort.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Well actually Renee, uh you don't work at the diner anymore."

Her eyebrows scrunched up, "What are you talking about?" She asked lifting herself from my chest, "Did Mark fire me?" She asked raising her voice.

"Um no, not exactly. I uh, told them you weren't working there anymore." I hunkered down, waiting for her hand to hit my on the head. I waiting but nothing happened.

She stood and turned away from me.

"The only reason I haven't beaten you is because Bella's here, so I'm going to go put her in her bassinet and I suggest that you hide." She said and walked up the stairs. I stood quickly and ran out of the house and into the car.

I would go over to mom's house for a few hours. She'll cool off by then, I'm sure.

Saturday

Renee's POV

I knew Charlie was laying low and being as helpful as he could be. He already got a beating when he came in. I didn't actually beat him, I just kind of threw the remote at him, then a few pictures and a glass figurine. Oh and when he went to hug me I did kick him in the nuts, but he deserved it.

Currently, Bella was swinging in a baby swing in the kitchen beside me, while I was baking cupcakes. Charlie was outside starting the grill. Everyone was on their way, so I spent most of the day cleaning and baking.

Bella has been an absolute delight. She only cries when she's hungry or has a messy diaper. She's smiling and giggle. Charlie can make her giggle like crazy. She's eating healthy, the only problem we have with her is when we have to give her the breathing mask, she does fight us when we have to give her, her medicine.

I was talking to her as she watched me, smiling and playing with her squeaky teething monkey. She liked it when one of us talked to her.

Maggie was sitting at the kitchen table frosting the cupcakes while I baked. She was laughing at me and Bella. Everytime I said something Bella would giggle or coo or let out a loud noise. She was silly.

"How's my baby girl doing? Huh? Are you having a good day? Who's my girl?" I asked her in a baby voice, she giggle and kicked. Maggie laughed.

"So you and Charlie liking the parenting life?" She asked.

"Oh yes very much. Bella is an angel you wouldn't believe how amazing she is." I answered.

"When you and Charlie need a night she can stay with Nana and Papal. We have a little room set up for my girl." She said running her finger along Bella's cheek.

"I'm sure one of these days we'll be calling you two. She's an angel but she cries about every two hours for food. Chunky little thing." I told her.

Maggie and Walter went absolutely crazy over Bella. They bought her all kinds of toys and clothes. They even set up their extra bedroom for Bella when she spent the night. Maggie has come over almost everyday to see Bella or we've gone over there. I was shocked that they went this crazy over her. Not that I expected them to hate her but they never really gave any indication about their feelings for her. But when we brought her home they had already bought her so many things and had the room all set up for her.

"Well whenever you need a break dear. We just love our little girl." She said more to Bella than me.

Just then Billy, Carol and their three kids walked in. With Billy and Charlie there was a no knocking rule. They just walked right into each other's house. Billy immediately came up and kissed me on the cheek, then kissed Maggie on the cheek.

He spotted Bella and picked her up right out of the swing. She stared at him confused. Like she didn't quite know who he was. He wiggled his finger in front of her face and bounced her gently. I laughed at him.

"I don't think she knows what to make of her uncle Billy."

"Oh she'll get use to me. I'll be around a lot." He said making silly noises at her.

"Billy give me my little niece!" Carol said putting a walking, year old Jacob down on the floor. Rachel and Rebecca followed him into the living room. Billy handed her over to Carol.

"Oh my goodness she is precious! Hi babygirl! Hi sweetie, oh she's beautiful Renee. Such a pretty little girl." Carol said, her kindness surprised me, usually she didn't speak. I smiled at her agreeing. She was precious.

"Aw look at that she's got Charlie's eyes. And his hair. But she's got your face and nose Renee. Absolutely beautiful." Carol commented bouncing her lightly and kissing her nose.

I opened my mouth to say something, but just then Henry and his family walked in with Quil and his wife. They all said hello, Quil kissing me on the cheek and then crowded around Bella. Each of them oooing, and awwing her.

Charlie walked in holding a large plate full of meat, Walter following right behind him holding another plate of meat. Charlie laid the meat down and smiled, talking loudly to everyone. The boys joking and whatnot.

Carol, Sara(Quil's wife), and Sue all stood around me. Gushing about babies, and different methods, and whatnot. After a few minutes of talking everyone started grabbing their plates and fixing their food.

Unfortuneatly for me Bella started whining, it was her feeding time. Everyone awwed at her. I took her from Carol's arms.

"It's feeding time. I'll be right back." I took her up the stairs to her room for some privacy. I sat in her rocking chair and put her in the feeding position. She took to it immediately, I hadn't had any trouble feeding her.

I was looking down at her little face and cooing at her.

"I see she's doing well." A voice said from the otherside of the room. I jumped and accidently pulled her from my nipple. She wailed, I hushed her and pulled her back.

It was Carlisle. He was standing by the window, standing tall and confident. The color was slowly coming back into my face.

"You scared me, what are you doing here? We have people down stairs." I said trying to put Bella in a more comfortable position.

"I apoligize but I needed to speak to you about something." He said, his tone made me a little nervous.

"Okay?" I said, nervous about what he was going to say.

"This week, you and Charlie fought. Which is fine every couple fights. But the way you acted was an embarassment. And in front of Isabella? You should be ashamed. I understand you aren't the most ladylike but throwing and hitting? If Isabella picks up on that we will be very upset. In my world, women are seen not heard. If your attitude rubs off on her when she grows older heads will roll, understand?" He said in an authoritive voice.

All I could do was nod my head. He was very scary. Even Bella started to tear up, she whined around my nipple. I hushed her and bounced her lightly. She quieted and continued eating.

I looked up to say something to him, but he was gone. Again the color drained from my face. He can get in and out of this house with ease and be totally undetected. Just then Charlie walked in smiling.

"The kids are downstairs playing with Bella's stuff and watching a movie. It's really cute. I was going to give them the cupcakes now everyone is pretty much done eating. What's wrong?" He picked up on my off mood. I wasn't even looking at him.

"Carlisle was just here." I said quietly.

His face got red and he shut the door, "What? Why was he here?" He said keeping his voice low.

"He came to tell me that I needed to watch myself when we fight. He doesn't want Bella picking up on my attitude." I told him.

"Well I don't blame him." He said rubbing the spot on the back of his head that I hit. I gave him a look that said shut up.

"I guess we'll have to fight in private." I said putting Bella on my shoulder to burp her. I wish we could just be normal parents and not have people down our throats watching everything we do.

Charlie grabbed my hand and kissed it, "It's okay baby. Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you a plate?" I nodded my head and told him what I wanted. He walked back out of the door.

I kissed Bella on the head and nozzled my nose to her. She sighed and laid her head against my shoulder. I rocked her a few more times as she fell asleep. Then I laid her in her crib and covered her with her blanket.

I stared at her for a few minutes, she was so beautiful. I loved her so much. I gave her one last kiss then went downstairs with everyone else.

Okay! How do you like this chapter! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Academy

Warning: Sensitive subject matter if uncomfortable with any of the reading material please stop reading, move onto the next story and have a wonderful day!

Two Years Later

Renee's POV

I was sitting at the table reading the 'Forks Inquiry', sipping my coffee while Bella and Charlie slept in. Usually, she gets up around four thirty, she takes a bottle until her little belly is full then I will tuck her back into our bed and turn the television on in our room. She'll watch TV for about fifteen minutes then go back to sleep. It was a habit she started when she was young and we've always just indulged her.

I always go back to sleep for about two hours then get up to make breakfast while Charlie slept until he went to work. After that he usually gets up with her and they shower together and he gets her ready for the day.

Today was Sunday, which made me happy. Sunday meant breakfast at the cute little diner with his parents while they made-over Bella. Then usually we'll go to the park and stroll around the walking path. Sundays were usually our family days. Charlie was now a full fledged police officer, but they still had him doing grunt work, which meant him coming in on Saturdays. He assured me that it would only be a few months of bitchwork then after that he would have weekends off.

Bella and I were always sad when he left for work in the mornings. But we just spent the days together, doing various things to stimulate her brain and playing. Or just running errands. Sometimes Maggie would come over or babysit, which made Bella very happy. She loved her Nana, because Nana always gave Bella what she wanted.

We haven't heard from Carlisle in a year. He hasn't made a random appearance or called. Though on her first birthday we did get a mysterious present from an unknown person. We didn't open it until everyone left. It was just a jewlery box. A wooden one, handmade, with elaborate designs carved into the wood. When opened a lullaby played, one I didn't recognize but still very pretty. A mirror on the inside and draws moveable shelves. It was very beautiful. I had an itching feeling it came from Carlisle. So we didn't throw it away.

My ears perked up to the sound of Bella whining. When she whined it usually meant she was ready to get up. I also heard the squeak of our bed as Charlie rolled over to Bella. I continued to read the article in the newspaper.

A few weeks after we brought her home I had been a little overprotective, even if it was just Charlie. I would take over all her feedings, changings and anything else she needed. Charlie would try to help but I would always push him away. One day when he was home I had just laid on our bed just to rest my eyes, after a few seconds of resting I fell asleep instantly. When I woke up three hours later I had panicked, but Charlie had taken care of Bella and even got dinner ready, granted he just called and paid the pizza guy but I realized that I really didn't need to be so protective, Charlie knew what he was doing.

I could hear him talking to her, "That's my girl. Pretty baby, you ready to get up for the day? We're going to breakfast with Nana and Papal." I smiled, he was such a good father.

I got up and walked upstairs, I hadn't bothered getting dressed. I was just going to get ready when they got up. They were still laying in bed, Bella smiling behind her pacey while Charlie was laying on his side beside her. I chuckled and walked over to the dresser beside his side of the bed. Before I could pull it open Charlie pulled me onto the bed.

He pulled me ontop of him, both of us laughing. Bella crawled over to us and sat up on her knees. She pulled out her pacey and stuck it in Charlie's mouth. I laughed.

"Ew Bella." He said pulling it out and sitting it on the end table. She started lightly smacking his mouth, making loud grunting noises.

"Ha-ha get him Bella." I said tickling him, he reared up. One thing he hated was someone tickling him.

"Hey not fair you two ganging up on me. Bells you ready to get up? It's almost nine. Mom and dad will be waiting." I had stood up and went over to the closet pulling out his clothes. Something I usually did on his days off.

"Why don't you let me pick out my own clothes woman?" He said as he undressed Bella. "Whoa naked girlie!" He said blowing raspberries on her tummy, she giggled and grabbed a hold of his curly hair. She held his head down on her tummy.

"Okay babygirl let go." He said he pried her tiny hands from his hair, but she managed to pull chunks out before he could get her off.

"Your making me bald!" He said rubbing his head and hoisting her up on his hip.

I looked at her little butt, "That mark is still there Charlie. I'm going to call the doctor." He twisted her around and examined her bottom.

"It looks like a burn mark. Like something burned her." He said. I remember when we found that mysterious mark.

_It was a typical day in Forks, raining as usual. Bella was taking a nap and I was watching television. I could hear her on the baby monitor starting to wake up. Making small noises and whatnot. _

_Then it was quiet, so I figured she drifted back to sleep, not uncommon with Bella; she usually did this. Suddenly, her loud piercing scream nearly knocked me off the couch. She had never cried that loudly ever. I ran upstairs as quickly as I could, worried about what made her scream. _

_I nearly took the door off the hinges busting through it. I looked over to her crib, she was laying with her butt in the air, screaming into her baby pillow. I lifted her out of the crib and hugged her to my chest._

_"Shh, shh Bella it's okay mommy's here." I tried to say soothingly over her screams. I started to pat her butt but as soon as I placed my hand on her bottom she screamed loudly and jerked up. _

_I laid her on the changing table, worried there was maybe a needle stuck in her outfit. Her nana had sewed her the outfit not too long ago and Maggie's sight was starting to go._

_Gently I took her one piece off and looked through the outfit. No pins, it looked fine. So I lifted her legs to her bottom and almost fell back on the floor. _

_She had, what looked like, bright, red and puckered burn marks littering all across her bottom. I ran my finger against one but she screamed and wiggled so badly I didn't bother it. It didn't look like a rash, it looked like a legit burn, like something burned her. Like a branding mark. _

_I pulled out my cellphone and called Charlie. _

_He answered, "Hello beautiful wife" He said but I interuppted him._

_"I'm taking Bella to the hospital now. Meet us there." I said in a rushed voice._

_"What's wrong? What happened?" He said his voice rising slightly._

_"Just meet us at the hospital I don't know how to explain it." _

_Before he could say anything I hung up the phone and slipped a dress on Bella. I was afraid to put anything on her bottom, for fear of it hurting. She was still crying but not as badly. _

_I put her in the car and sped off in the direction of the hospital. My parking was sloppy but right now I couldn't care. I pulled her out and ran through the doors. We were both soaked by the rain._

_She had started screaming when I put her in the carseat. Everyone in the room stopped and stared, I ran to the front desk._

_"My baby needs help right now!" I said in a panicked voice. The nurse stood and phoned the doctor._

_"The doctors on his way, no one's here so you will go right back. What's wrong?" She asked handing me a clip board with papers on it. _

_"I'm not sure how to explain it. The doctor just needs to see it." Just then Charlie and his partner ran through the doors. Charlie panicked._

_"Renee what's wrong!?" Charlie nearly yelled. He took screaming Bella in his arms. _

_I lifted her skirt and showed him the marks, the nurse got a look to. He stared at them, he didn't say anything. He just looked up at me glaring. I was shocked. Why was he mad at me?_

_The doctor came out with two other nurses rolling a gurney. I gently laid Bella down. They strapped her in and rolled her down the hall. We followed, the doctor showed us to a room. _

_"Just sit in here and we'll be back in a little bit to evaluate the problem." The nurse said then followed the doctor. _

_We sat down._

_"What's your problem Charlie? Why did you look at me like that?" I asked him._

_"Renee did you do that to Bella?" He asked. I gaped at him._

_"Excuse me! You think I did that to our daughter! Why would I do that Charlie!" I yelled at him, standing. He stayed seated, rubbing his jaw. _

_"Because they don't look like anything she could have done to herself Renee! I mean they look like cigerrette burns! Are you smoking again!" He yelled at me, getting in my face. He truley frightened me. He had never screamed at me before._

_"Charlie you know I quit forever ago. I would never do that to Bella. She woke up screaming and I found the places on her. How could you accuse me of that?" I asked in a softer tone. Placing my hand on his arm._

_He turned around and kicked the chair into the corner, making me jump. He sat down in the other chair putting his face down in his hands. _

_He had been snapping at me all week. I had just been brushing it off as stress but it was obviously something more._

_I picked the chair up and sat down beside him, "Charlie, is everything okay?" I asked putting my hand on his back. _

_"No, this week has been a week from hell. And now Bella? I mean all the shit I've seen just in this week Renee? It blows my mind how fucking crazy people are." He said biting his nails. _

_"Like what? Tell me Charlie." I said rubbing his back. _

_"Last night, I pulled a little baby from a dumpster, not to much older than Bella. He was just left there. He wasn't breathing his parents just left him there to die. They just left him. I had to hand him over to the paramedics so they could take him to the morgue, if no one claims him their just going to cremate him. Two days ago we got a domestic dispute call. A man beat the shit out of his wife and daughter and he was released the very next day. A fifteen year old punk was shot down because he didn't have enough money to buy weed. I had to go to his parents house and explain to them seven times why their son was never coming home. I don't know if I can do this." _

_I kissed his temple, "Charlie you didn't take this job because you thought it would be easy. You took it because you wanted to protect people. You knew going into this profession that it was going to get rough, but still you took it because you wanted to help people. I don't know any man who would willingly put his life down on for strangers. You knew it was a tough job but you still do it. I'm so proud of you." I turned his head and kissed his lips. _

_He smiled at me and opened his mouth to say something but then the doctor walked in._

_We both stood and shook his hand._

_"Okay so we've looked over the marks and it looks like staph infection. A pretty severe case. It looks like her diaper irriated it. So we're giving you some cream to help it go away and an antibiotic she needs to take every morning." He handed us the prescription._

_"Doctor that doesn't sound right. They looked like burns. The staph is more like a rash, not burns. And we would have seen spots before it got that bad." Charlie said to him. I looked back at the doctor, who pulled at his collar nervously._

_"There are different types of Staph infections. This one lied dormant until it became very irratiated. It's very common on babies." _

_The look in Charlie's eyes told me that he didn't believe the doctor. The doctor showed us where Bella was and then told us we could leave. Charlie picked Bella up and examined her bottom. The nurses must have caked it with cream. _

_Charlie looked back at me, "That's not staph." He said then hoisted her up on his hip, avoiding her butt. I followed him back out. _

_Daniel, his partner, was sitting in the waiting room. He stood when we came back. _

_"What happen?" He asked concerned. Daniel was now a close personal friend of ours. And Bella had taken a real liking to him. She reached out for him. He picked her up in his arms,and kissed her forehead._

_"The doctor said she has a staph infection. They gave us cream for her." I said before Charlie could say anything. He nodded and cooed at her, she laid her head against his shoulder._

_"Do you want to take them home Charlie? We get off in a few hours anyway. I'll just head back to the station and do paperwork. You can make it up to me later. Beers, game, pizza. Sunday night." He said handing Bella back. _

_Charlie nodded and slapped him on the back. They said goodbye and we headed to the car. He strapped her in as I sat in the passenger seat. He got in and sped off._

_We didn't really talk for the rest of the day. Just sat and took care of Bella. We talked for hours and then afterwards we consumated our marriage multiple times. _

After we were all dressed, ready to meet his parents at the diner. Bella was in a cute yellow dress, her hair done in pigtails. Her hair was so long and curly now, even though she was barely two. People always mistaked her for being older. I didn't blame them, she was a big girl.

Finally we made it to the diner, Maggie and Walter sitting on the bench outside. The stood and reached for Bella as soon as we unstrapped her.

"How's my girl? Oh come to papal." Walter said lifting her up in his arms. She squealed and kicked her legs out. So excited to see her grandparents. We hugged them and then took our usual table by the window. Maggie and Walter put her in the high chair and sat on either side of her.

"Look at how big she's getting. How are you doing Renee?" Walter asked looking over his menu.

"Good, she's growing everyday it seems. She says hi. But not on command." I said laughing. The waitress walked over and smiled at Bella, giving her a little tickle on her chin.

"Good morning everyone my name is Elizabeth and I'll be your server. Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

"She'll have an orange juice in a little straw cup and I'll have coffee with two creamers." I ordered for me and Bella, "And actually if you could bring out her food too. I know she'll be crying in a minute. She'll have an egg scrambled, a piece of white toast with strawberry jelly, and sasuage."

The waitress nodded and went off to fill the order.

"Does she eat all of that?" Maggie asked rubbing her tummy.

"Yeah she actually does. She's a big eater. I can't believe how much she eats during the day. And the only thing I've found that she doesn't like is grape jelly. She likes strawberry." I said folding the towel on my lap.

"Goodness. When Charlie was a baby we couldn't get him to eat anything. It was like a struggle to get him to eat. You must have been a big eater when you were a baby Renee." Maggie said.

Our drinks came and I set Bella's up, she immediately started sucking out of the straw. I stirred my coffee and took a sip. They had just brought Bella's food out and so was reaching for it, whining because I would give it to her yet. I needed to cut everything up.

After Breakfast

Maggie and Walter walked us out of the diner and to the car. Holding Bella in their arms, reluctant to let her go. Bella had fallen asleep in the diner in Walter's arms. She he was gently bouncing her lightly.

They strapped her in the carseat and each gave her a kiss. We hugged them and then left. Charlie yawned and stretched behind the wheel.

"Oh I think me and Bella are gonna nap on the couch. I'm so tired." He said as we turned the corner of our street.

"I think I'm going to make a doctor's appointment for her. Get a second opinion. Do you think I should call Carlisle?" I said. It was the first time we had mentioned his name. We don't talk about him, or we try not to.

"That's up to you. I don't want to talk to him." We pulled into our driveway, Bella was still asleep. Gently Charlie lifted her up and took her in the house.

I followed behind them, they went into the living room and I stayed in the kitchen. I picked up the phone and called her doctor. Again he assured me that it was nothing more than the staph infection, but if I felt like I absolutely needed to come in, he set an appointment up.

I went into the living, Charlie and Bella were passed out on the couch. She was laying on his chest, her little arms spread wide and her butt sticking in the air. I covered them up with the blanket, then sat on the armchair beside them.

Three Years Later

Renee's POV

Charlie was going in late today so he could come with us while when I drop Bella off at school. She had turned five over the summer and now she was starting preschool. She was excited and nervous, she was twirling one of her curls on her finger. Something she usually did when she was nervous.

I had dressed her in a blue long sleeved dress and her black mary janes with the lace socks. I put half her hair up in pigtails and let the rest fall down her back. It was so long and curly, everyone who saw her asked how I got her hair so long and thick.

We were riding in Charlie's police cruiser to the little preschool. Bella was staring over her booster seat out the window, playing with her lunch box.

"Your going to love school Bells. You get to meet new kids and play on the indoor playground and your going to learn all about the shapes and colors. Plus they'll start reading with you everyday. You know how much you love to read baby." Charlie said, I think he said it more for his benefit. He as just as nervous as she was.

"Oh yes you'll meet all new friends and do arts and crafts and all new stuff. The preschool has all new toys and books you'll love." It was a private preschool, requested by Carlisle who paid the bill.

We knew how much the tutition cost and it knocked us on our feet. He was basically paying an arm and a leg for a glorified daycare. But he footed the bill so we didn't have to complain that much.

"Are Jakey and Leelee gonna be there?" She said in a small voice, refering to her friends that she had grown up with. Charlie's best friends kids.

"No bells, they go to the preschool at their home. But you'll meet new friends sweetheart." He said to her turning.

"Well I'll give it a try but I'm not promising anything." We chuckled at her, Bella had become somewhat of a comedian. Saying things that adults typically say.

Charlie parked right out front of the building. It was pretty nice and from the look of the parents walking in, it looked snooty. It made me nervous for Bella to be around 'rich' kids. I was probably being judgemental.

Charlie unstrapped her from her booster seat and set her down on the ground. She held both our hands in each of hers and walked slowly to the door. I heard her take a deep breath, and then she led us through the doors.

Her class consisted of only nine other students, Bella making up the tenth. There was a section for books that the kids could look through. Another section was just toys and in the middle of the room was a rectangular table with ten small children chairs and one regular sized chair. Each chair was a different color.

In one corner were different cubbies, each a different color like the chairs. The teacher, Miss Kacey, walked up to us. Her bright red lips pulled up in a big smile.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Swan. And this must be Isabella. Hello Isabella." She said shaking Bella's hand.

"Just Bella." Bella corrected her when Miss Kacey released her tiny hand.

"Okay, just Bella. Let me show you to your cubby and assigned seat. Both are the same color. I assigned you the color purple. Do you like purple Bella?" Miss Kacey asked her taking her hand and showing her to her cubby.

We watched for a minute and then started backing out of the room. Bella looked over to us, then ran and gave us both a hug and kiss. I felt a few prickles of tears in my eyes, but I turned away before she could see.

We drove off, Charlie was dropping me back off at the house then head off to work.

"Your going to pickup Bella this afternoon?" He asked me. He didn't get off until five and her school ended at three.

"Yeah, I just need the booster seat." I told him, we shared one booster seat. He could keep one in his car if he had to arrest someone. So it was just easier to share one.

"Okay well I'll see you later babe. Love you."

"Love you to." I said and then gave him a peck on the cheek. I got out and waved at him then headed into the house.

I sat down on the couch, not really sure what to do with my day. Usually Bella and I would play a game or read or watch TV. Now I didn't really have anything to do.

I kept glancing at the clock, hoping that maybe time would speed up so I can go get Bella. I did all the laundry, laid out dinner, vaccumed, and cleaned every window in the house. I was very bored. Maybe I should consider a part time job?

When two thirty rolled around I zoomed out of the door, car keys in hand. I anxiously sped down the road, so excited to pick Bella up and found out how her day went.

I parked in front of the school and got out. I walked inside and looked around for Bella. She was in the indoor jungle gym, crawling all over the equipment and laughing her head off, running from another little girl.

When she came out of the little tunnel she spotted me and ran up to the teacher. She pointed me out and they walked out of the door. Bella ran up and hugged me around the waist.

"Hi mommy!" Bella said in a happy voice. Miss Kacey pointed her to her cubby to get her stuff.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Swan. I have Bella's daily report right on my desk. Just let me go get it." She walked over to her desk and picked up a folder, then pulled two pieces of paper out.

She handed them to me, "Here is her report. If you have any questions the school's phone number and the extension line is on there. I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked back over to Bella, she held my hand as we walked out of the building. Just as soon as I strapped her into her booster seat she started talking.

"Today was so much fun mommy! First we learned all the rules and the pledge to the flag which is really hard. Then we wrote a paper on our favorite things in the world! I said my favorite color was blue and I love brownies more than any other food. Then we got to color on our pictures. I met a girl today too! Her name is Angela, we sat beside each other at story time and played together on the playground. And the teacher gave me a gold star on my chart because I can count to eleven. I love school mommy!" She said not taking a breath. I laughed at her, when she was excited she would just talk your ear off.

"Well that's very good Bella. I'm glad you had so much fun today." I told her. Sighing a breath of relief, I was worried she would have a bad day and would fight us if she had to go back.

Okay here's the next chapter. I'm going to keep jumping around in age and whatnot. It might be a little while before I can update either one of my stories, we just got a new house and we're moving in. But it's out in the country so we have to wait for internet access. So, please if you don't mind, review, tell me if you like it! Alright well have a good day!


	6. Chapter 6

The Academy

Warning: Sensitive subject matter if uncomfortable with any of the reading material please stop reading, move onto the next story and have a wonderful day!

Eleven Years Later

Bella is Thirteen

Renee's POV

Bella has blossomed into a a beautiful young lady. Her hair was a light chestnut brown and spiraled curled at the end. Streaks of light auburn littered her hair when the sun hit it just right. Her eyes were the lightest shade of brown, they were so wide she almost looked like a doll, her eyelashes so long they curled. Her lips were a light shade of red and were very big and shapely. Her skin was the most beautiful alabaster. Her nose was a cute little button, sticking up. She was literally the essence of beauty, where she got it from I'm not sure. Charlie was handsome but by no means was he a Calvin Klein model and I was no Victoria secret runway star.

She was still stuck in her childlike body, her curves haven't come in and neither have her breasts. But when they did I was sure she would be a knockout. Charlie would have to beat the boys away with a bat. Well actually he wouldn't have to, Carlisle would kill any boy who dared sniffed around her.

Carlisle had made his apperances frequent. Showing up unexpectedly to 'check' up on how we were doing. Charlie did ask about the burn marks on her bottom that she still had. He didn't answer, nor did he seem concerned. I had wondered if he had anything to do with that. I didn't worry about it to much because they didn't seem to bother us.

When Carlisle did come he reemmed our asses, threatened us with death. It seems we may backed down and tucked our tails between our legs, but we had to worry and protect Bella.

She was also very smart, the smartest kid in her class. Constantly she brings home A's, we're running out of room on the fridge. She's also won many academic awards, like spelling bee's and other things. She definitely didn't get her brains from us either. I guest it was the private school she went to.

It was Saturday and we were doing what we normally did. Sitting in the living room and relaxing. Bella was either working on homework or reading, Charlie was watching some sports game and I was reading a magaziene.

Bella was reading some sort of love novel. She had already finished Romeo and Juliet, now she had moved onto another. We had laid out the guidelines of what type of romance books she was allowed to read. Either Charlie or I had to skim through it to make sure there wasn't any sexual scenes or to fowl of language. A rule that Carlisle had set.

We also started following her diet chart as well. I think that's where she gets her amazing looks. So I made both Charlie and I do it too. That was one hell of a fight with Charlie, Bella was so young when we started the diet she doesn't even notice it. Charlie on the other hand acted like a big baby. He was upset because I made him cut our beer, and salty snacks and sweet snacks and well anything else that was fattening.

But after a while of him bitching and complaining he actually started to like the diet. He felt better and had more energy. He also lost weight in his gut and had gotten back a lot of his youthfulness.

Even I liked the diet, I had lost weight in all the right places and Charlie wasn't hating that either.

Bella's personality worried me though. She was quiet and reserved, a little shy. It worried me because Charlie and I were both loud obnixous people. And we definitely weren't shy. But she was this meek little mouse who would hardly utter a word in a big crowd.

Bella looked up from her book and looked at us, biting her lip, "Mom? Dad?" We stopped what we were doing to give her our full attention.

"Yes Bella?" Charlie said.

"Well I was wondering if today I could spend the night over at my friend's house. Angela? You met her. She's invited a few girls over for a sleep over and she invited me." She asked in a somewhat nervous voice. I don't know why she was nervous, I don't think we've ever told her no.

"Yeah sure that's fine with us. What time does she want you guys to come over?" I asked excited that my daughter showed interest in a social activity.

"Like five thirty she said. You can come in and meet her parents if you want."

"Okay that sounds like a plan. Go pack your bags for tonight and I'll run out and get you a sleeping bag." I said, standing up.

Her face lit up, "Okay! Can you just get me a blue one?" She said, blue being her favorite color.

She ran upstairs and I went out the front door to get her a few items for tonight. I had met Angela before but I hadn't met her parents. I wanted Bella to make a good first impression.

A Few Hours Later

I was driving Bella to her sleepover. I had made her a plate of brownies for her to share with the other girls. She was excited I could tell.

We pulled up to their house, they're house made it obvious. They were one of the richer familes in this town, which is obvious because their daughter goes to the same school Bella goes. I knew her dad was a preacher and one of the electricions in the town and her mother ran her own nail and hair salon, the only place in town. They made pretty good money.

I parked the car and helped Bella get out. I saw the other moms and their daughters walking up to the door. Bella was twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.

"Are you nervous Bella?" I asked her quietly.

"A little bit. I know Angela but I don't really know the other girls." She said.

"Well it's a perfect opportunity to make new friends. I'm sure their really nice."

"I hope so."

We walked in and were greeted by a very young man and woman. They both shook my hand.

"Hi how are you doing, we're Angela's parents. I'm Lisa and he's Dave." I was kind of confused, they were a little young.

"Oh really? You two are so young." I commented becoming a little worried. They both laughed.

"Do we really look that young? Everyone comments on that. No I'm thirty five and Dave is thirty seven." She said giggling obnixously.

I nodded, deciding to let it go. They showed us where to put Bella's stuff. I got on one knee to look Bella in the eye.

"Sweetheart, if you need us at all just call us and we'll be here in a minute okay? If there's anything that your uncomfortable with or you just want to call don't hesitate. Alright I love you have a great night."

I kissed her forehead and left. Taking one last glance at Lisa and Dave. I had a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. But I didn't want to ruin Bella's night. Bella knew if she needed us she just has to call.

Bella's POV

Angela ran up to me and gave me a hug, taking a brownie off the plate my mother insisted on bringing.

"Hi I'm so glad you could come!" She said in an excited voice.

"Yeah me too. Where are your parents? Why did your sister and her boyfriend meet my mom?" I asked confused.

"Because my parents are out of town and my sister wanted to have a night with her boyfriend and doesn't care what we do! Jessica grabbed some of her mom's alcohol. We're gonna party tonight!" She said squealing.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with that Ang. I'm gonna go call my mom." I said. Another girl, Lauren I knew from school, scrunched her nose up in a mean way.

"Ugh, your such a baby. I told you not to invite her Angela. She's a miss goodie two shoes who's gonna get us in trouble." She said in her annoying high pitch tone.

"I'm not gonna get you guys in trouble. I just don't want to drink, if my dad finds out I'll get in trouble!" I said back.

"Well he'll find out if you tattle! Stop being such a baby we're not going to make you drink." She said rolling her eyes at me.

I huffed, "I'm not a baby Lauren. I'm just a good kid." I answered. Lauren rolled her eyes again and walked back over to Jessica.

"Don't worry Bella you don't have to drink. I don't think your a baby if you don't. But please don't call your mom. We'll all get in trouble." She begged me. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry I won't tell." I said hugging her. She led us to the room where we would be slumbering in.

Renee's POV

I got home rather quickly, eager to have an unfiltered night with Charlie. I walked in the front door and heard our stero playing our song. I giggled and found him upstairs. He was laying in our bed. He had lit a few candles and laid rose petals down around the bed.

"Oh if I didn't know better Mr. Swan I would think you were trying to seduce me." I said unbuttoning my top.

"Mrs. Swan you would be correct. Now come in bed and let me really seduce you." He said moving the blanket to show his interest. I took off my pants and jumped into bed with him.

Gonna skip the sex scene.

I was cuddled up to Charlie chest the tingles of sex slowly fading away. He kissed my forehead.

"Do you think Bella is having fun?" I asked him, I had been worrying about her.

"I'm sure she's having a lot of fun." He said rubbing my back.

"I'm really worried about the girl's parents. They looked like the were sixteen, but I mean they are the girls parents."

He sat up, "What are you talking about? Dave and Lisa are older than we are and it definitely shows." He said.

"Wait what? When did you meet her parents?" I asked him sitting up with him.

"A few weeks ago at Bella's school. Bella met them too." He said, I opened my mouth to say something but just then the phone rang.

Charlie jumped up to go answer it. I got out of bed to put my clothes on. Prepared to go get Bella.

Charlie ran back upstairs and pulled his pants on.

"That was actually Dave. He said we need to pick up Bella, the girls had alcohol."

"What! I'm going to kill Bella!" I said grabbing my keys.

"We'll take the cruiser, it'll be faster."

We arrived at Angela's house. Her parent's were standing on the steps, arms crossed. We shook hands with them.

"Hello we're Bella's parents." Charlie said.

The nodded and called Bella down. She walked outside, her stuff in her hands looking down. I walked her to the car while Charlie talked to the girl's parents. I took her stuff and threw it in the trunk while she got in the car.

Charlie came back over, "Well, it was their oldest daughter and her boyfriend that met you at the door. Lisa and Dave were gone for the weekend but came back early. One of the girl's snuck a bottle of vodka in but no one would say who. They don't want Bella back at their house until the girl who brought the vodka confesses. I assured them it wasn't Bella but I understood."

I nodded and got in the car. The car ride was very quiet. Bella not daring to say a word. When we walked in the house we told her to go to her room and wait for us.

"What should we do? She's never been in trouble." I told him sitting at the table.

"Well I mean she lied to you, she knew that those two weren't Angela's parents. And then she could have possibly drank. Now I know she didn't bring it but she could have called us. I don't know Renee. I'm thinking a spanking for this one." He said.

I looked up at him and gasped, "Charlie, we've never punished Bella. That is way to much for her first punishment. We can ground her for a few weeks." I suggested.

"But what does she do Renee? She doesn't do anything outside of school."

"What about yard work? We can have her rake all the leaves and dig out the gardens." I said making another suggestion, I just didn't want her to be spanked.

"No outside work remember? Carlisle doesn't want her to do outside work. Renee I know you want to protect her, but she lied to us. I know she didn't bring that bottle and I know she didn't drink any of it. But she knows what that girls parents looked like. She knew better. She should have spoke up and said something."

I knew was right. Anything could have happened tonight. They could have all gotten really drunk and god only knows who that boy was. Maybe she did need a spanking. I mean it won't kill her. Both Charlie and I got spankings. We turned out okay.

"I mean are you going to spank her tonight? Or what?" Before he could answer Bella walked downstairs, her head hung in shame.

"Mom, dad before you say anything I just wanted to say that I'm really really sorry. I know what I did was so wrong and I should have called you. But the other girls started calling me names and making fun of me, but that's no excuse. I know you probably don't believe me but I swear I did not drink any of that alcohol. I swear and I don't know how but I will make it up to you and I hope you guys forgive me. And whatever punishment you decide I will take it and not complain." She said in one breath, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

She walked back upstairs, we heard the door shut softly. I turned towards Charlie.

"I guess she's punishing herself. Charlie I don't think we need to spank her." I told him, placing one of my hands on his arms.

"Yeah your right. Well I have an idea of her punishment. Lets go."

We walked up to her room and opened the door. She was sitting on her bed, head hung down in shame.

"Isabella, we are very disappointed in you. Even though you didn't drink, you still lied. Lying is very bad. You know what Angela's parents look like and yet you didn't say anything or call. So your punishment is you are grounded for two weeks, you will do the dishes every night and tomorrow you will clean the entire house top to bottom. And no television." Charlie said in a stern voice.

She nodded and hugged us, muttering how sorry she was.

"Alright, well go to bed. Your cleaning tomorrow. Good night." We told her goodnight and then went to bed ourselves.

The Next Afternoon

Bella had cleaned everything and never once complained. She did a good job, I was very proud of her.

Angela's parents had called and informed us that it was Jessica who brought the bottle and they also told us that Bella wanted to call us. She was also welcomed back to their house. Which was good because those two girls were good friends.

I was afraid though to send her to school on Monday. I'm afraid the other girls will be mean to her. Bella had told us that Jessica and this other girl Lauren had been really mean to her at the party. So I was a little nervous to send her back.

I'm gonna go ahead and say that this chapter is super short. I know and I ended horribly. But the next chapter will be longer and end better I promise! Well as always please review! :) Have a wonderful day!


	7. Chapter 7

The Academy

Warning: Sensitive subject matter if uncomfortable with any of the reading material please stop reading, move onto the next story and have a wonderful day!

Three Years Later

Bella is Sixteen

Bella's POV

It was the night before my sixteenth birthday and my parents wanted to celebrate. Mom had bought a birthday cake and she had made a nice dinner. They weren't very talkative, they were actually very quiet and seemed sad.

We ate dinner in silence, it was actually pretty awkward.

"So, Bella did you have a good day at school?" Mom asked her voice was somewhat shaky.

"It was good, everyone in the cafeteria sang happy birthday to me because Angela told everyone it was my birthday. It was so embarassing." I said with a laugh.

"Well that was very nice of Angela. She was a very good friend to you." My dad said barely looking up over his plate.

"Was? She still is my friend, we're planning on going to the same college together." I said confused.

"Yea I messed up my words. I don't know why I said was." He said weirdly.

"Uh tomorrow Bella we have to leave early in the morning to go into town to do a few things. We'll be gone before you wake up." Mom said cleaning up her plate and dad's. I took my last bite then handed her the plate. She smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Would you like some cake?" She said pulling it out of the fridge.

"Sure mom."

"Do you want us to sing happy birthday or?" Dad said jokingly.

"No! Please! No more singing I hate it!" I said waving my hands back and forth. Mom cut it and handed each of us a plate.

It was quite delicious, I never really ate sweets that much. After we had cake, both mom and dad hugged me for like twenty minutes each before I went to bed. They were acting weird. Well ever since a few weeks before my birthday they've been really distant.

I tucked myself into bed and curled up with my pillow.

Renee's POV

Later that night both Charlie and I crept into Bella's room. We stared at her for a very long time, both of us teary eyed.

"God, tomorrow is going to be the hardest day of my life. I can't believe-" I stopped talking because I got choked up. Charlie hugged me into his chest.

"Shh, it'll be okay baby." He said, his voice cracking.

I leaned down and stroked her long hair. She sighed and snuggled more into her pillow. I kissed the back of her head. Charlie leaned down and kissed her as well.

He looked back at me, "Are you ready?" He said as we walked out of her room.

"Yes let's go." I said with a shaky voice.

We threw our bags into the back of my car. I took one last look at our house and then we both got into the car.

"I love you Bella." I whispered as we drove off. We drove to the outskirts of town. We had already told the school we were moving and same with the people who needed to know.

The last payment we got was enough for us to buy a new house and live without really having to work. We had decided on Arizona, it was far away and we could leave everything behind.

Charlie reached over and grabbed my hand, he looked at me and smiled. Tears staining his cheeks. I sniffled and wiped the tears off my chin.

He looked back to the road and sped on.

Bella's POV

I woke up at like seven the next morning. I was use to getting up early and eating breakfast. But I wasn't that hungry so I decided to skip breakfast and watch television. I had just walked down in my underwear and a thin tank top. My parents weren't here so I wasn't concerned about covering up.

I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and curled up with it. I turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels. Of course, being so early in the morning, nothing was on. I settled on a sitcom, not sure what it was about but it was either cheap products for sell, the news or this.

My eyes started to drift close, but then the quiet shuffling of feet on the floor. I figured it was my mom and dad so I didn't bother to look up.

Suddenly a pair of large hands grabbed me around my body and lifted me off the couch. I yelped and looked up, at a face that was most certainly not my dad's. I gasped and kicked out, punching and trying to claw at him.

He grunted then threw me over his shoulder gently, I beat of his back, squirming and trying to get away from him. I started to scream but then suddenly we were flying, going so fast it made my head spin. The scenery changed from my living room to the backseat of a car in an instant. I started screaming as loud as I could.

My wrists were tied to the arms of the seat and my ankles were tied to something heavy under the seat. The ties were soft, not cutting into my skin. Tears started running down my face as I tried jerking out of the ties.

"Shhh Miss Isabella, it's alright. You're safe." I heard a woman say beside me. I jerked my head towards her.

She had dirty blond hair that was pulled up in a professional business style, two very long pieces of hair hanging on the sides of her face making the style somewhat relaxed. Her lips were painted a light shade of pink, matching the lighter shade of pink on her eye lids. She had a square jaw and puffy lips, her eyes were the perfect oval shape the shocking electric blue making her eyes pop. Her skin was a light tan. She was very beautiful.

"Who are you people!? Why are you doing this!?" I asked in a high pitched, hysterical voice. She raised her hands in a calming voice.

"It's alright Isabella. You'll find out your purpose soon enough." She said. I looked her up and down.

She was wearing a long, navy blue skirt with a long sleeved silk, see-through button up shirt. She had a white tank top on underneath it. It was a very nice outfit, it looked like something a business person would wear to work.

"Let me go please, I won't tell! Just let me go I want to see my mom and dad! Please, please!" I ended in a sob as I thought about my mom and dad. I just wanted to hold them.

"Your parents are gone Isabella. They knew we were coming and now you belong to the Academy." A man said from the front.

It wasn't the same man who grabbed me. It was a smaller man sitting in the drivers seat. I started to fight the restraints.

The woman picked up an oxygen tank and a mask and started towards me.

"No! Please!" I squealed turning my body away from her. She nodded and set it down.

"Okay well be a good girl and I won't have to." She put the tank back down beside her and turned forward, buckling her seat belt.

I started to hyperventilate quietly so she wouldn't put the mask on me. I was shaking so badly as we drove away from my house. I looked back at my house, confused by the situation. My parents knew they were coming? Is that why they were acting weird and they left this morning?

I started crying harder at the thought. Would my parents really do this to me? My dad was a police officer, he protected people from this! I was his daughter, his baby. Everyday he said he loved me, they both did. That can't be right, this whole situation isn't right.

I started sobbing again as the sign for Forks started to fade behind us.

"Oh Isabella please stop all your crying." The woman said laying a blanket over me. My nipples had gotten hard so she figured I was cold.

"Why? Please tell me, please help me understand. I don't know you people." I said stuttering, my bottom lip shaking.

"My name is Heidi, this is Demetri and that brute is Felix." She said teasing lightly as she pointed the big dude out who grabbed me.

"Why? Please tell me why?" I begged more tears rushing down my cheeks. She sighed and picked up the oxygen mask.

"NO! NO Please!" I screamed trying to jerk out of the seat.

She placed the mask around my face and locked it in place. She turned the tank on and a sweet smelling gas filled my noise, making my screams die.

"Sweetheart I told you to calm down. You're a stubborn one, you better check that attitude before we arrive at our destination." She said with a sigh, more tears rushed down my face but I was way to weak to fight. The gas she was giving me must of made me weak.

"Okay dear, it's time to rest. We have a very long trip ahead of us. We have to drive about six hours to the airport then catch a plane that'll be about a twelve hour flight. It's early so sleep now and in about an hour we'll feed you." She told me pulling out a check list.

We were leaving the country! No, this cannot be happening. I wanted to get up and fight, scream, anything. But the drug wouldn't allow me too. I just had to lay there as she took the mask off me and lean the seat back in a laying position.

I started to fall asleep even though I didn't want to. Heidi smiled at me and stroked my hair down.

A Few Hours Later...

I woke up to Heidi shaking me gently. I stretched out and realized that the restraints were off. I began to jerk and run away but Felix stood right beside her. They helped me out of the car and walked me to an outdoor bathroom.

Felix handed me a dress, "Change then come back out. It's time to eat." He shut the door in my face. I expected they were standing outside the door guarding it.

I looked at the dress in my hands. It was white and knee lengthed, the straps covered my shoulder but didn't go passed the round of my shoulder. I put it on, it went a little passed my knee to the bottom of my calf. It didn't draw attention to my breasts, it was actually a pretty concealing dress. I didn't complain, I was glad to get out of my underwear and tank top.

I splashed some water on my face then peed. It had been a really long time since I went. I took a shaky breath and opened the door back up, hoping that maybe he wasn't there. Unfortunately he was. He turned back around then grabbed a hold of my elbow and walked me into to small diner.

I saw my chance to scream and try to get away but he sat me down at a booth and whispered in my ear, "If you do anything to draw attention to yourself you'll be in trouble and I will have to kill everyone in here. Understand?" His tone was threatening, making me shiver. I just nodded my head at him.

The woman Heidi and the man Demetri came back holding four plates. Heidi handed me the one that had a salad on it and then handed me a water bottle. She passed the rest of the plates out.

Felix turned his face up in digust, "Yuck. Disgusting human garbage." He said poking at his food with his fork. His words confused me but I just ignored them.

I took a sip of water and started eating my salad. I was pretty hungry, I wasn't sure what time it was. They didn't eat their food, they just kept looking at the other people, and me. When I finished my food, Demetri left the money on the table and they walked me out, back to the van.

They tied the restraints back on and my seat belt. Heidi sat beside me again, smiling.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"Well someone's lost their fire. Good, you checked your attitude, can't stand a woman with lip." Felix said from the passengers seat. I glared at the back of his head, but didn't say anything.

"You'll find out later. Now just sit back and enjoy the ride." Heidi said. I sat back and stared out the window. It was obvious I wasn't going to get any answers. All I could do was look out the window.

At The Airport

It was four 'o clock now and we arrived at the airport. I was sore, my muscles were tense from sitting in the car all day. We were sitting in a private room with no one else. A woman and man sat at the desk taking calls and working on their computers.

The woman walked over and offered us water and snacks. Heidi grabbed a water and energy bar and handed it to me. "Here, eat the plane won't take off for an hour and you'll have dinner there."

I nodded and did what she said, she smiled at my cooperation and patted my head, like I was a dog. I glared at her for a few seconds before anyone could notice. The woman walked over and handed Felix and Demetri newspapers that were written in some strange language.

I looked at the back pages they weren't reading, trying to decphier the weird language. Demetri looked over to me, quickly I jerked my head to make it look like I wasn't staring at his paper.

"It's Italian." He said, it was the first thing he had said since I've been with them. I nodded my head and looked down at my hands.

The man came over and leaned down to Demetri and Felix, "The plane is here now if you would like to board." Felix sighed, folded his paper, then stood.

"When will it take off?" He asked shrugging his coat back on.

"Whenever you like." The man said, Felix stood me up and started leading me to the entrance of the plane.

When we got on Heidi showed me to my seat by the window and at me down. It was a private plane, very fancy.

"Okay the bathroom's down that way and dinner will be served in two hours." She said sitting down beside me. She took out a nail file and started filing her perfect nails.

The plane took off and I took a deep breath. This was my first time on a plane, and I was terrified.

Two Hours After the Plane Takes Off.

I stared out the window, fasinated by the sea we were flying over. I couldn't see anything but it was large and blue. The rest of them didn't seem all that interested. Heidi had brought out a dinner tray and put a plate on it in front of me.

"Eat up." She said sitting back down. It was a sandwitch, chips and another bottle of water. I ate it not knowing when my next meal will be.

I found out we were headed to Italy, the pilot over the intercom said so. I had never been out of the country before, well I had never been kidnapped before.

"Can you please tell me why you're doing this now? Please?" I begged weakly, both Felix and Demetri sighed, fed up with my questions.

"It's really not my to tell you Isabella. We'll be there in a few hours and all your questions shall be answered." Heidi said not answering anything, I sighed and shut up. Annoyed with this whole situation.

I thought back to my mom and dad. I had been trying to avoid thinking off them, it made me tear up. Would they really do this to me? Leave me to this people, defenseless and not knowing. They loved me, I mean they raised me, they wouldn't do this to me.

I started sniffling, tears falling onto my lap. Felix and Demetri sighed, obviously annoyed with me crying. Heidi on the other hand was more understanding.

She put her hand on my shoulder, "Isabella I know your sad about your life but you're getting a new life, a better one! Be happy and grateful, not every girl gets a new better life." She told me, which made me cry harder.

"Isabella please don't make me have to drug you. It's a long flight." She said with a sigh, she too was fed up with my tears.

I leaned my head against the plane's window and tried to stifle my tears. Heidi handed me a blanket and a pillow. I quietly thanked her, placing the pillow under my head and the blanket around me.

Hours Later

It was four in the morning, I had crust around my eyes and was exhausted. They hustled me off the plane and into a limousine. Heidi handed me the blanket that I had on the plane. I sat on the opposite side by myself and laid down, snuggling with the blanket.

I fell asleep in the car. I couldn't believe I fell asleep again, it seemed like all I had been doing was sleeping. Well I guess being kidnapped is tiring.

Heidi woke me up, I rubbed my eyes and stared out the limo's windows. Before me was a large castle like building, lush green hills behind it, and the sun was peaking over them. Around the estate was a tall, stone fence we drove through the gate after the driver keyed into the passcode.

As we drove closer to the castle I could see young woman in what looked like uniforms, tending to beautiful gardens. The woman didn't bother to look up as the limo drove passed them.

We pulled up to the front door, the limo driver opened the door for us. Heidi and Felix walked me out of the car. Each holding on to an arm. The front door was opened by two large guards who wore serious expressions on their faces.

We were greeted by a man and woman who had large smiles on their faces.

"Isabella, welcome to the Academy."

Yay! Next chapter, so how did you guys like it? As I said before the next chapter will be posted as soon as my story Primal gets a chapter. Again, moving sucks. All my furniture is in place all I have to do is unpack the boxes, seems easy but work kind of makes that task not easy. Well anyway review!


	8. Chapter 8

The Academy

Warning: Sensitive subject matter if uncomfortable with any of the reading material please stop reading, move onto the next story and have a wonderful day!

Bella's POV

The man and woman had a welcoming smile on their faces. The man stepped forward, he towered over me. I shook as I stood in his shadow feeling insignificant and weak.

"Isabella, I am Aro headmaster of this school. I assume you have a lot of questions but we'll get to that later. Sulpicia please call Corin to take Isabella to be cleaned and what not. I shall see you later Isabella." He said patting my head.

The woman beside him, Sulpicia, grabbed my arm gently and led me to a set of open doors, which revealed wide marble stairs. I looked behind me when I heard another set of footsteps.

A large man with a serious face was trailing behind us. He didn't look at me when I looked back, he just kept his eyes straight. I looked at Sulpicia, we studied her actually.

She resembled Heidi, not in looks but the way her looks were. She was also very unbelievably pretty. Her hair was white blond and tied back with a silk black tie, a few pieces framed her thin face. She was tall, but not as tall as the man Aro. She wore a dark blue dress which somewhat dragged on the floor as she walked. The dress had half sleeves, only coming down to her forearm. It was tight around her belly, showing off her curves and tightening slightly around her breasts. It had a square neckline trimmed with white lace. It didn't show off her cleavage in a trampy way, it was actually kind of concealing.

She opened another door which led to a showering type beauty shop area. Two women were already standing in there, dressed in a type of nurse uniform. It was white and came to their knees. Over the uniform was a plastic wrap, their hair was tied back also. I could tell they were setting things up around the salon chair.

Sulpicia let go of my arm and shut the door, "Alright Isabella let's make this easy. Take off your clothes." She demanded.

The other two women finished what they were doing and walked up to me expecting me to take off my dress.

A minute of just standing there the woman sighed and put her hands on my straps. I put my hands on hers and pushed them away.

"No no! I got it." I said quickly, pulling down my straps with a shaky hand.

"Isabella hurry up we don't have all day." Sulpicia said in an annoyed voice.

"I'm going, I'm going." I said pulling the dress completely off. I pulled my panties down, as soon as they were off my ankles the women in the uniforms shoved me into a shower.

I stood on the tile shivering as they adjusted the water temperture from the removable shower head. Once they got it perfect they turned it on me, soaking me. I coughed and jerked when the scalding hot water hit my skin.

"That's hot!" I yelled at them trying to get away. But they had me blocked on all sides.

"It has to be hot you're coming in a clean environment covered in filth from the outside world. We will not expose our other students to the dieases you carry on your skin." Sulpicia said as if she couldn't believe that I didn't know why they were burning me with hot water.

I opened my mouth to speak but she sprayed my in the mouth with the water, choking me. Once I was completely wet, they started scrubbing me with a loofah that had soap on it. When my body was completely lathered with soap, they took a body and started squirting it onto my body. The smell of the liquid in the bottle made me cough, it burned my nose. It smelled like peroxicide and any open cuts I had made them burn.

The lady pulled down the shower head again and sprayed my hair until it was soaking wet. She scooped up shampoo looking stuff from a bucket she was holding and scrubbed it through my hair. This stuff burned my scalp and made my eyes water. She finally rinsed it out then pulled me out of the shower and sat me down in the chair that was in front of the mirror.

Sulpicia hung back, sitting in a chair and filing her nails. There was a knock at the door, she opened it and greeted Aro. I gasped and tried to cover myself up. He didn't pay any attention to me he just kissed cheek and walked towards where we were.

He seemed not to notice my naked body, he just looked at my hair with a scrutinizing look.

"Alright ladies I want you to bring out those beautiful auburn high lights and make her curls more spiraled. Extend her eye lashes too and darken her lips just the slightest. Oh and make sure you wax everything she's pretty ungroomed and don't forget to make it permenant. I'm sure Edward will be pleased. He didn't want to many changes so I expect you two to be done in two hours. Understand?" He commanded with an authoritve tone.

"Yes sir." They both said in unison. I sat there astonished that this one man had so much power. What world am I in right now?

He and Suplicia left the women to do their work and I found that I really, really hated getting my hair done.

Two Hours Later

Once they completed their task they deemed me perfect and pulled me out of the chair. We walked out of the room, me still naked. There more people out then when I walked in. I was trying to cover myself up but was failing miserably. But no one paid any attention to us.

We walked until we came to another door. They knocked and waited for someone to open it. We walked into a study type room that looked like a principal's office. I saw Suplicia sitting by a harpe and playing it beautifully while Aro sat behind a desk reading through papers. He looked up when the woman holding my left arm cleared her throat.

Aro stood and walked around the desk, flicking his hand in Suplicia's direction, immediately she stopped playing. The women stepped away from me as Aro did his examination. He circled me a few times making small noises of approval.

"Very well girls. No unwanted hair, her eyebrows nice and cleaned, her hair looks very beautiful. And her eyelashes are very long too, that's a plus. Now, Trish please take a few pictures of her for Edward." The woman with the brown hair was apperantly Trish.

She took off her latex gloves and pulled out a camera. They stood me in front of the wall and warned me to keep my hands down. She snapped a few pictures then showed Aro, he approved of them and she took the camera to the printer that was on the dark wooded table.

He sat back down behind his desk pulling out a few pieces of paper out of his desk drawer.

"Alright Isabella time to go over the rules of the Academy." He said, Sulpicia walked behind him and sitting on the chair that was behind his desk.

"First rule, Do not speak unless spoken to directly. Second rule, you will refer to every man as Sir, if you have a question you will tap his shoulder and address him as sir. Third rule is any direction a man gives you, you will follow, if something seems wrong with the request you will come to a headmaster and we will address the situation. Fourth is you are to be quiet, women are seen not heard, especially little girls like yourself. Fifth you will watch your mouth and respect everyone." He said listing off the rules, I was a little... Pissed? Women are seen not heard? What kind of bull crap is that? Where the hell am I?

"Do you understand? There are more rules but you'll figure them out as you go along. Mostly rules like, finish your homework on time and basically do whatever your teachers or your superiors ask. I have your room and your schedule right here. Your books and clothing are also there and anything else you need. Pencils, backpacks, paper if you need anything else you are to ask Miss Victoria, if you need anyhing at all you are to ask her and she'll as me. Now go on, it's almost dinner time and you need to get dressed and learn your schedule. You have one week of leniency after that you will be held to the same standards as the other girls. You are dismissed. Dinner is in a few hours, Miss Victoria will get you when it's ready."

I was pulled out of the room before I could say anything. Trish dragged me to the elevator and we went up. We walked out into another long hallway with many doors, I couldn't even count all of them. She took me to the door with the number 724 A. I'm guessing there were different levels.

Trish unlocked the door and pushed me in. Then she shut the door before I could turn around. I heard the door lock.

I looked around the room, the walls were a soft white and matched the soft carpeted floor. There was a twin bed pushed against the wall, it had light pink, plain blankets on it. Beside it was a night table with a lamp on it and a set of text books. On the far wall by the window was a small desk that had a cup full of pencils and other things a student would need for school. There was a dresser in between the two closed doors. I opened the top drawer and found underwear and bras, which I put on as quickly as I could. I opened the door on the left of the drawer and found a closet with fourteen different identical outfits.

A white long sleeved button up shirt, it was a type of puffy shirt one that would hang off my body. The skirt was ankle length and dark blue. It looked like an outfit for a pilgram woman. Clipped onto each hanger was a pair of sheer pantyhose. The shoes were black mary janes like a little girl would wear. I shut the door, then opened the other door. It was a bathroon. Just a toliet, sink and counter under the sink. It was stocked with toliet paper, paper towels, soap a hair dryer, brush and a tooth brush.

I walked over to the night stand, but before I could open it a woman with bright red hair and a wide smile walked in. I looked her up and down, she had her hair in a bun and was wearing an ankle length grey dress. She shut the door behind her, smiling as she pulled out a clip board.

"Hello Isabella, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Miss Victoria, your advisor. I tend to forty young women including you. In a little while you'll meet your sisters and then tomorrow you will start your first day of classes. Now I'm here to mediate, provide, teach, and tend to all you girls. Now if you need anything I want you to come to me and tell me. You see this little voice box on the wall beside your door, what you do is press this red button and it'll buzz to my beeper and I'll be there a quickly as I can. If there's a problem with another girl I want to know immediately understand? Cattyness and bullying are not something that flies in the school and I will not have it. Us girls have to stick together. Now any questions you have I will be happy to answer." She said handing me a nice, long black skirt and a silk button up red long sleeved shirt.

I put them on quickly them looked at her, she sat on the other end of my bed, still smiling.

"What is going on? With all of this I mean what's happening?" I asked in a rushed voice.

She chuckled, "Well dear you are here to learn how to be the perfect wife. How to be the perfect woman and learn skills to please your mate. Your mate is Edward Cullen, that's why your up here in the A's. It means your mate and his family are very wealthy and have a great reputation." She said as if I should have already known.

"What's a mate?"

"A wife but deeper. When your mother became pregnant with you Edward his teeth grew and he developed a taste for blood. His father tracked your parents down and they worked up a contract and well here you are."

"A taste for blood? What does that mean?"

"Well, the men that are involved and live along side humans, are like vampires in a sense. They drink blood but also eat regular food, but once a month they do need to consume blood to keep their strengths up."

"Why me? There are a million girls in this world why me?" I broke into tears and put my face into my hands. I felt her hand on my back.

"You know, when I was first brought here I thought the same thing. Why me, I thought maybe I could fight and I did. But I realized that fighting got me no where. Only pain. Once they broke my spirit I went through the program learned as much as I could and then met my mate. James. I was so afraid I didn't know anything about him. I thought he was going to be some monster and beat me. But I did what I was taught and a few months later I fell in love with him. We got married a year later and well we had a son four years after that. Laurant, he'll be twelve in a few months. So at first, it seems horrible, but when you meet your mate it'll make things better."

"I don't want this." I sobbed.

"Neither does any other girl here. But unfortunately our lives were planned before we were even born. That's why we need to stick together. We're all in the same boat. If you fight, it will be horrible and Master Aro will punish you. He enjoys it, I remember getting the strap when I was your age. It was the most embarassing and degrading thing ever. My parents never hit me."

"Will I ever see my mom and dad again?" I asked.

"If your mate allows it. After a few years of me being with James he allowed me to see them." She said patting my back.

"This isn't fair, I want my mom and dad." I said taking in a shaky breath then letting out a sob.

"I know. But it's no use. But here, each girl is given this. We know it's a hard transition." She handed me a small wallet sized picture of my parents. I sobbed and held it to my chest. More tears falling down my cheeks.

She gave me one last pat, "You also get this. You are to wear it everyday with your uniform." I opened the locket and found a picture of a very handsome man in it. His eyes were an almost eletric green, his lips were puffy and pink, and he was wearing a half smile. He was very nice looking.

"Now dinner will be ready in a few hours but we're going to have a little meet with your other sisters. So please use the restroom and collect yourself. Put on a little makeup, your hair looks really good though." She said hustling me off to the bathroom.

I splashed some cold water onto my face to take away some of the puffiness. I adjusted my outfit also making it neater. My hair did look really good, those girls made my curls more bouncy and the auburn highlights more noticable in the lights. My eyelashes we longer too, I remember laying back in the chair while they foiled my eyes. It was annoying and a long process.

I didn't bother with makeup, the only makeup I had was lipgloss. I just didn't think there was a point. When I walked out Miss Victoria was standing by the vanity mirror fixing her hair. When she saw me walk out she pulled open the top drawer and grabbed a bottle of perfume.

She sprayed a few puffs on me, "I almost forgot to tell you there's a box of lotion, perfume and stuff in the top drawer of your vanity, please feel free to set them out where ever. Just make sure there neat. Oh and in the mornings make sure you make your bed, you'll get in trouble if you don't." She said opening the door with a key.

"Why does the door lock?" I asked as we walked down the hallway.

"So you can't get out. Every important superior has a key, like myself and the headmasters."

"How many headmasters are there?"

"Three, well technically four but he is more like the owner of the school. The headmasters are all brothers. There's Aro and he's our headmaster he controls all the wealthier women. Then there's Cauis is headmaster to all the middle class women, he's a lot meaner than Aro trust me. And lastly Marcus he controls all the lower class women, their mates are usually drifters and nomads." She explained as we walked.

"Who's the fourth?" I asked curiously.

"Carlisle Cullen, he's your father-in-law. So as you can understand you have a lot of pressure on your shoulders." She said, I swallowed hard, yeah it was a lot of pressure.

Before I could ask anymore questions she opened a door to was like a big sitting area, a bunch of girls in the same outfit I wore were sitting on the long U shaped couch. They were talking quietly to one another not really paying any attention to us. Miss Victoria stood on a small stage and pulled me beside her.

"Ladies! Can I have everyone's attention please!" She half yelled immediately she had everyone's attention.

"Alright girls, we have a new sister. This is Isabella she is mated to Edward Cullen. Now I want you all to stand up one at a time and say your name and mate." She said.

One at a time they stood and said their name and mate, I think I only remembered three names. Miss Victoria clapped when the last girl finished speaking.

"Wonderful girls, now don't expect Isabella to remember all your names but I do expect you all to help her. Now what do I always say?"

In unison the girls answered, "We're sisters and sisters support and help one another."

"Very good now, Isabella please take the time to get to know your sisters and ask questions. I'm sure all the girls will be very nice to you. I have to go see about dinner." She left me alone with all the other girls.

They continued their talking not really bothering with me, which I preffered. I had always been shy. I sat down on the end of the long couch. Playing with my skirt.

The girl beside me held her hand out, "Hi, I'm Charlotte, I'm sure you don't remember me. My mate is Peter. We're technically cousins. Because Peter is Edward's cousin, though Peter's a lot older. I'm seventeen, Peter's twenty, next year is my last year here. Well when I turn eighteen I'll be done." She gave me her life story in one breath.

A girl beside her with a mean scowl turned and said "Jeez Char, don't talk her ear off. She just got here." Charlotte made a face at her.

"Oh shut it Beatrice your just jealous." Charlotte said flipping her short brown hair.

Charlotte was taller than I was, she had a round baby face with huge lips and wide eyes. Her hair was cut short, in a bob style. It was mousy brown and suited her very well. She looked like a manga character.

"It's okay. I have a bunch of questions. Like, who is Edward and why is his family so important?" I asked her holding the locket in my hands.

"Well the Cullens are the most famous vampire family in the vampire world. They technically royalty. Carlisle, your father-in-law, is the oldest and he's been around the longest then the other three brothers. Carlisle created this school and the system for finding mates. He and his brothers created the rules and enforce them." She explained to me. She used her hands a lot when she spoke.

"So what are the classes like?" I asked, she seemed excited that I was talking to her.

"We have different classes. But first year classes are all the basics. There's seven, cooking and sewing 101, etiquette and manners 101, sexual eduacation 101, vampire history 101, the art of pleasure and sex, cleaning 101, and then study hall. All of your classes are 101 because your new."

"Am I the only new student?" I asked confused with how I was going to keep up with the other students.

"No, you're just the only one to come into our group of girls there are four other groups in the upper class. The lower and middle class just got a whole bunch of new students too." She said.

"They aren't in different classes? I would just thought they would be because everyone classifys them so differently." I said.

"They are. Your in the same class but it is very differently. Like you will sit in the front with the other upper class girls, the middle class will sit behind you and the lower class will sit in the back. You'll get the newest books while they get the older books."

"That's really mean." I said appalled by the treatment of the girls who were less fortunate.

"It is but there's nothing you can do about it." Charlotte said shrugging her shoulders.

"If you want you can sit beside me at dinner." She said as Miss Victoria came back in an announced dinner.

We all lined up, me behind Charlotte. We walked, single file out of the room and into the hallway. I saw other groups of girls lined up like us and following an older woman. I felt like an elementary school kid.

We walked into a very big dining hall. I sat beside Charlotte and copied her every move. She took the folded up napkin and set it on her lap. The plates and silverware were set up like a fancy resturant. Two forks, one spoon, a cup full of water, a butter knife and a small plate with a piece of bread on it. I felt like I was in an old timey movie.

I looked are and saw Miss Victoria sitting at the head of the table looking up towards the large round table at the front of the room. A tall blond man sat in what I figured was the head of the table, beside him sat Aro, and then two other men and I'm guessing their mates.

The blond man stood and had everyone's attention without having to do or say anything. He held up his wine glass.

"Good evening everyone, I would just like to say welcome to the new students. I hope you feel welcomed and are prepared to learn. Now, please eat and enjoy." Everyone clapped and the head table clinked their glasses together.

The girls in my section were served dinner first. It was a bowl of salad with no dressing. After everyone ate that the main course was served which was a plate of lasagna. I ate all of that, it was quite delicious. My mom use to make lasagna but I had to admit it was a lot better than what my mom made. Thinking of my mom made me tear up.

Charlotte must seen my tears, she put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a kind smile, "I know your sad Isabella, but it will be okay. I miss my mom a lot too." She said giving me a quick rub on my shoulder.

"Bella, my friends call me Bella." I corrected her kindly. She smiled and went back to eating her food.

I jumped when a big hand appeared on my shoulder. I looked up to see the tall, blond haired man standing behind me.

"When you finish your dinner I want to see you in my office." He said then walked away. I shivered a little, could I have already gotten in trouble?

"Who was that?" I asked Charlotte. She cleared her throat then wiped her mouth.

"That was Carlisle. Just remember when you go in there refer to him as sir. If you really want to please him say sir after every sentance. Like make it the last word in the sentance."

"Do you think I'm in trouble?" I asked my voice kind of shaking.

"I'm not sure. But it's better not to push it." She warned me. I nodded and continued my dinner, worried about what was going to happen.

After dinner was done Miss Victoria led me to Carlisle's office. She gave me a smile then sat on the bench outside of the room.

"Come in." I heard Carlisle say when I knocked. Slowly I opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind me.

Nervously I twisted the bottom of my shirt as I approached his desk. He was sitting behind it reading papers, he didn't look up at me.

"Sit." He said motioning to the chair in front of his desk. I sat perfectly straight and waited. It was starting to get awkward him signing paperwork while I sat here quietly. It was strange.

I looked around the room, behind him was a beautiful marble fire place that had a roaring fire in it. There were two large marble columns beside the fire place. On the other side of the wall was a sitting area, one long couch and two love seats. The coffee table was dark wood and had little decorative vases on it. On the wall were large pictures of ancient looking people. Above the fire place was a portait of him and I'm guessing his family. I noticed Edward's copper hair quickly but he was a young boy in this picture.

He sighed and put his pen down then looked up. I almost jumped when I saw how blue his eyes were. They were not human, but this whole situation was not human.

"Isabella, no doubt you've heard all about me and who I am. I expect great things out of you. I'm putting you at a higher level than all the other girls. Just like with all my other daughter in laws I expect great things nothing less." He said, no pressure there.

"Yes sir." I answered weakly, very afraid of this man.

"Good, your learning. You're dismissed." He said I stood and practically ran out of his office.

Miss Victoria stood when I shut the door behind me. She smiled and led me back to my room. I changed into my pjs and crawled into bed. Miss Victoria said tomorrow was my first offical day of school so I needed to rest. My alarm clock was already set for five thirty tomorrow.

I cried myself to sleep while holding the picture of my parents.

So review tell me what you think! Next chapter will be soon!


	9. Chapter 9

The Academy

Warning: Sensitive subject matter if uncomfortable with any of the reading material please stop reading, move onto the next story and have a wonderful day!

Bella's POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! I jumped as the alarm clock rang, bringing me out of a deep sleep. I rubbed my eyes trying to wake myself up even more. I reached over, slamming the alarm off as it started ringing louder.

I walked over to vanity and looked down at my schedule. I had ten minutes before Miss Victoria came to take me to go shower. I used the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then collected the bag with all my bathing stuff in it.

Just as soon as I walked out the door opened and Miss Victoria was waving me out. She was in her work uniform. I slung my bag over m shoulder and quickly left the room, falling in line beside Charlotte.

I didn't say anything to her because she looked really tired and grouchy. She must not be a morning person. We walked down the hall to a set of double doors, it revealed to be a showering room, much like the locker room showers in gym.

I watched the girls, they lined up at their showers according to the line. My shower was beside Charlotte's, as soon as she stepped on the tile she started to undress, I followed her lead. I wasn't really embarassed because of the years in the locker room, plus we were all girls and they seemed to mind their own business.

I hung my clothes and bag up on the hook. I didn't see any knobs to turn the water on. I looked to the front of the room where Miss Victoria was standing in the back of the room by two knobs. I figured she was the one who controlled the water. As soon as everyone was naked and waiting under the shower head, she twisted the knob.

I was met with wonderful warm water. I let out a sigh of relief as it wet my hair.

"Ladies we have ten minutes to get everything clean so hurry!" Miss Victoria shouted.

I quickly washed myself and had a few extra minutes to just stand and let the warm water wash over me. The water was soon cut off and I dried off with my towel. We walked back to our rooms to do our hair and get dressed. Miss Victoria walked into my room with me.

"Okay I'm going to show you have to do your hair this week then next week you have to do it yourself." I brushed my hair out as she pulled out my uniform.

"How much time do I have?" I asked when she came back into the room.

"You have forty five minutes until breakfast. So you have plenty of time but other girls need me too." She said braiding two thich strands of the hair beside my face. She laid them down then focused on the hair in back. She pulled it into a large sock bun, then the braided pieces were wrapped up with the bun. It was a simple look and easy enough to recreate.

"Okay spray hairspray in it and then get dressed. You have time to kill so put some lotion on to. And clean your face I'll get you when it's time for breakfast." She hustled out of the room closing the door behind her.

I sprayed a bunch of hairspray into my hair, afraid it would fall out. Once I was sure it wouldn't I ran into the room and changed. It took me about ten minutes to just get dressed. The clothing had little pieces and many buttons and was just confusing. I looked in the mirror at myself, I looked like a pilgrim lady with my hair in a bun and my ankle lengthed dress on.

I finally figured why it was so chilly in this school. The outfit was thick and heavy, but the chill from the air kept it nice and cool but not to cold. I pulled my backpack off of the hanger and started putting my books in it. I threw in my pencil box with pencils in it and scrap paper.

I set it down beside my bed then looked through my class schedule.

Period one was Vampire History 101 in room 160A with Mr. Heckler

Period two Etiquette/Manners course 101 in room 165A with Mrs. Jenner

Period three Home Economics 101 in room 166A with Mrs. Hemplen

Period four Sexual Education and Vampire anatomy 101 in room 142A with Mr. Elliot

Period five Cleaning 101 in room 158 with Mrs. Gwen

Period six Art of Pleasure and Sex in room 148 with Mrs. Krincher.

Period seven Study Hall in recreational room

I was probably going to need help finding the classrooms. But I had a map which was highlighted in different colors showing which room I needed to be in. I was looking over all my paperwork when my door opened.

I picked up my backpack and hurried out of the room. Miss Victoria nodded at me and I got in line and followed behind Charlotte. Her hair was done differently than mine. Half of it was pulled back in a small ponytail.

"How come my hair in done in a bun and your isn't?" I asked tapping her shoulder. She turned her head and smiled at me.

"Because if you have short hair it's the style your suppose to wear it in. Your hair's really long so a bun is the style it's suppose to be in. If you're hair in medium length then it's styled in a french braid." She explained, I nodded and thanked her quietly.

We went to the same eating hall that we ate dinner in the night before. Except for dinner being served it was breakfast. Eggs without the yolk, a large helping of mixed fruit, two pieces of wheat toast with jelly and fake butter, and orange juice.

"So where are my classes at?" I asked her staring at my map. She wiped her mouth and looked down at my map.

"Oh, all the classes are in the same hallway so it'll be pretty easy. We go through that door and the room numbers are hanging on the door, their huge so you'll be able to find them pretty quickly. You have seven minutes between classes to find them and get settled. Plenty of time so don't worry."

"Thank you. My classes are like spread out all over the building." I said finishing my last bite.

"Yeah all the first year students classes are. It's weird you'd think they'd be right beside each other because their all A but it's not. Oh and the bathroom is right at the end of the hallway. There are two really big dudes standing right outside of it so you'll know, just in case you have to go."

"I'm really nervous. What if I mess up?" I said nervously.

"When I first started I thought the same time. But I've been here for two and a half years and I've only been spanked twice." She said shuddering at the memory.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"Well the first time was because I tried to skip class by staying in the bathroom. The second time was because I was blantenly disrespectful to the teacher."

"Did it hurt really bad?" I asked.

"Yes. Very much I had headmaster Aro spanked me with a wooden paddle, then a leather strap. It was very embarassing and painful."

"What happened after he spanked you?"

"I had to stand in the corner of his room with my skirt and panties down while he and other people were in and out. It was humilating, I swore I would never act up again."

A bell rang and everyone stood lining up. I copied them then followed my line out of the door Charlotte had showed me. I looked at my first class, room 160. I only had to walk a few minutes before I found it.

I walked in to see three rows of desks girls were looking at the desks and moving on. I looked down at the first desk and found a name. It wasn't mine so I kept walking until I found my name, Isabella Cullen. It was the fourth desk in the row of ten.

I sat, hanging my bag on the seat of my chair. I took out my binder and the textbook for the class and kept my eyes at the chalkboard. A man was writing his name on the board. He had short dirty blond hair, and a sharp face. He was wearing a dark suit and tie, he wasn't super tall but he was intimadating, his facial expression was hard, meaning he wouldn't take any bull crap.

Another bell rang and everyone was in their seat. Mr. Heckler clapped his hands together, demanding silence.

"Alright ladies, I'm Mr. Heckler you will call me sir and this is vampire history 101. This curriculum focuses on the development and important pieces in vampire history. You will take exactly twelve major test, twelve quizzes, and one examine. One for every month. Now today will be a an introduction day. Please pull out your textbooks and open to page one."

I quickly got out my book and opened it. He rolled down a huge map that was hanging above the chalkboard. It was the same map that was on page one, except mine was highlighted and on the other page was a key and terms that matched the highlighted sections.

"This is a map of old Europe, in your book every important section is highlighted with the explaniations beside it. Our first unit will consist of vampire origins which started in Germany. Now we're not to sure what started the vampiric gene or how it became to be passed on. All we know is where it started. In the written documents it says a bitter witch changed her husband when he ran off with another, younger prettier woman. But we have yet to come across a witch in all this time we've roamed the earth. Though this story is not one we typically refer to as our exact origin we don't dismiss it. Now the first vampire we know about is a man named Alaric Kohlhasse, which later on was changed into Cullen when they travelled to America. Alaric's father was a priest and he disowned and even tried to accuse his own son of being the devil or a demonic spawn of satan. The night he was almost burned at the stake he decided humans couldn't know about his kind. As he travelled came across a dying young male, he had been poisined and was slowly dying. Alaric felt very bad for this man and did everything he could to help. Seconds after the young man passed he bite into his neck, what Alaric didn't know was that his silivia could change others into what he was. The reason he bite into the young mans neck was because he was thirsty and he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to feed. He stayed with the young man as he changed, three days later he woke up to a new life. The young man's name was Petru Niculescu. He was a simple peasant man wondering through the woods. He was so greatful to Alaric he vowed his eternity to serve and be his loyal servant. Alaric accepted and they began travelling together. A few years of wandering and Alaric came across the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He told Petru to keep an eye on her while he built a home. Now the place he build the home was in Romania and that's how the royal family became. Alaric had seven sons while Petru wasn't able to reproduce. We found that vampires who are changed rather than born are barren. And changed vampire also don't live as long as born ones. But Petru served Alaric faithfully and decided to make a memorial of his friend. He set a large stone upon his grave and engraved it. The language he used is ancient vampire so humans cannot detect it. Later on we'll learn a few things about the language but we won't go into great detail..."

He went on to tell us about the first original vampire as we, well I diligently took notes. All this was so interesting to me. A completely different species thriving and building it's empire right underneath human's noses. How no human being caught onto the secret society amazes me. We also had homework, we had to do forty five terms by tomorrow which pertained to the first orginial vampire and his family. It wasn't to much we just had to put them on flash cards. He said we'll do that every new section, make about eighty flash cards. He said they'll be a study tool for our tests and examines.

The bell rang, I hurried off to my etiquitte and manners class. I found it pretty easily but I needed to use the restroom. When I walked in Charlotte was standing by the sink washing her hands. She smiled and waved to me but rushed out, no time for small talk. I used really quickly then practically ran back to my class.

"No running young lady." One of the guards said I spun and nodded at him. I walked right through the door when the bell rang.

"Isabella, in the seat and settled before the bell rings. Not in the doorway as the bell is ringing. Now sit." The woman at the front said not even turned to me. I nodded and sat in the only seat that was avalible.

It was finally time for lunch, I had a bus load of homework to do tonight. I sat by Charlotte again. She was reading a thick book called _'Woes and Wars of the Royal Vampiric Family' _by some author I never heard of. She put it down as lunch was served.

"Hey, sorry we have to read this book, I mean we have a month but we also have write a report on it. How were your classes?" She asked taking a bite of her salad.

"They were okay. I have a lot of homework though. The vampire history was really interesting. I had no idea there was this whole other society. It's weird."

"Yeah I no. You would never guess but I mean the world is mysterious." She said.

"My next class is sexual education and vampire anatomy. I'm kind of nervous I never took and sex ed courses in my old school." I kind of got choked up, but I swallowed it down.

"No one did. It was part of the requirements of growing up." She said looking over the homework I had out. I got confused, requirements of growing up?

"What do you mean?" I asked but the bell unfortunately rang. She apoligized and ran off, I followed after her but ran off in the other direction to my class.

I was in study hall in the room where I had met all the girls. I hadn't noticed that behing the long couch were round tables that sat four. Charlotte had saved a seat for me, she patted it and I eagerly sat in it.

I pulled out my homework and began to work. Miss Victoria asked for no talking during study hall. I started working on my ettiquitte homework first, it was the easiest, just matching words to the definitions.

As we worked Miss Victoria walked around the room, occasionally peering over our shoulder to see if we were actually doing our work.

After Study Hall

After study hall we were allowed to socialize for an hour before dinner. I sat in the same table by Charlotte.

"So please tell me what you meant earlier, at lunch?" I begged. She was carelessly doodling on a piece of paper, not really paying attention to the little sketches she was doing.

"Well you never noticed that you were raised differently than everyone else? I mean like there were weird rules for you but not for other girls?" I thought back to my childhood.

"I mean I wasn't allowed to date, or really have guys that were friends. I wasn't allowed to have sweets. But a lot of parents are like that."

"True, but did you go to a private school while the other kids in your neighborhood went to the public school that was right down the road?"

"Well, yeah but my parents wanted better for me."

"You were only allowed to get A's? If you didn't you got in trouble and were forced to stay after school to make it up? Your parents never fought in front of you because they weren't allowed to? When you asked for something and they hesitated but the next day they usually had an answer for it? You're sixteen and you weren't allowed to go to the driving school like all the other kids? Your parents walked on eggshells? You weren't allowed to go certain places? You had a special diet? Any of this ringing a bell?" She listed off a bunch of things my parents did.

I was speechless, my parents did all of this. Tears fell from my eyes and a sob escaped my throat. My arms crossed my chest as a big hole ripped through it. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Get off her now everyone back away! Go to your rooms!" I heard Miss Victoria yell, her arms went around me as I was knocked out of my chair.

"She's having a panic attack go get the doctor!" Miss Victoria yelled at someone.

"Shh Isabella, you need to calm down." She said rocking me back in forth in her arms.

"I want my mom and my daddy." I said sobbing.

"I know, I know it's okay. But you need to calm down before you pass out." She said in a calming voice.

"I want to go home."

"I know you do. Believe me I do." She said stroking my forehead.

"Move." Someone said in a mean voice pushing Miss Victoria out of the way. I couldn't really see the man I could only hear him barking out orders.

I felt a prick on my arm and then blackness clouded my vision before completely consuming my eyesight.

Okay so review! Tell me what ya think! And have a great day!


	10. Chapter 10

The Academy

Warning: Sensitive subject matter if uncomfortable with any of the reading material please stop reading, move onto the next story and have a wonderful day!

Edward's POV

I never knew having a mate would be so much work and so expensive. Before I was eighteen my father took care of anything that involved her life. I never had to worried about it. But, now that I was an adult and inherited two of his multi-billon dollar businesses. Now I had all the responsiblity.

Of course, barely two days in school and she's already in the medical wing. Even when I went to boarding school I managed to make it a week before I made my first trip to the medical office.

I sighed as I filled out the forms and wrote a check for her medical expenses. Two thousand dollars, absolutely crazy. I mean it wasn't like it was a big hit. A thousand is mere pocket change for me. As soon as I finished writing my name, dad walked into my office.

"Good afternoon father, to what do I own the pleasure?" I said standing, giving him all my respect and attention. He shook my hand.

"Did you write them the check?" He asked.

"Just finished it. All I have to do is send it." I said showing it to him. He took it from my hands.

"Good. Now I had something important to talk to you about reguarding the issue." He said taking a seat on the love seat. I sat across from him in the comfy lounge chair.

"Of course. I was about to take my break so please." I motioned with my hand for him to continue.

"I can't make this decision only you can because it's reguarding your mate, she's not mine. But I strongly feel that she should be spanked for this little insident." He told me.

"Why? It wasn't her fault." I said confused.

"You need to show her that you're not going to put up with this. You need to show her you are not going to tolerate it." He said.

"Well I disagree. I mean she can't bottle her feelings. It's only her second day, so I don't really blame her." I argued.

He sighed, "Son, your to soft. If you're soft she's going to walk all over you."

"But I mean she has feelings. She was taken from her home and is now being forced into a world she's never known and being forced to act a certain way. Plus I don't want her to be an empty shell. I want her to express her feelings to me." I explained to him.

"I can't tell you what to do. I honestly can't, but if it were me I would have her spanked. So she would think twice about making a scene." He said.

"I mean I understand what your saying but it's only her first week. So I just don't agree with it. I don't want her to be an empty doll with no emotions or feelings. That's why I'm going to allow her to write to me, and me write to her. She'll be able to really talk with someone."

"She will walk all over you. Look at your older brother. Rosalie walks all over him and dictates everything they do. It's completely ridiculous."

"That's not true father. I mean yes she is a spit fire but Emmett will and has put his foot down. She doesn't walk all over him he just wants her to be happy." I told him.

"Hmm, well we can sit here and argue back and forth. But I don't feel like arguing with you Edward. How are things running here?"

"Smoothly as ever. We did have a little shipping problem but I took care of it. Got rid of who needed to go. I haven't had any other problems."

"Good, good. I purposely left you my two most major and tougher businesses. I knew you out of your brothers could handle them." He stood and shook my hand again, "But I have to leave, I could only stay for a few moments. I'll see you at dinner." He said as we walked to the door.

"Of course." I said showing him out of the door.

He left without another word, just one nod my way. I sighed, he was always so tough. So quick to punish someone.

I went back to my desk and began to write my note to Bella.

Bella's POV

I stretched my fingers out against the scratchy sheets that were under me. I knew they weren't mind but I honestly couldn't find the strength to open my eyes, they were to heavy. After a few minutes of convincing myself to open my eyes, I finally did.

I blinked a few times, my vision was blurry. Once my eyesight was back, I quickly looked around the room. It looked like a hospital room, white walls, white tile flooring, a white curtain covering the bed I was laying on. It even smelled like a hospital, like bleach.

I jumped when the curtain was flung open. It was a man dressed in a white doctor's coat. He had a very serious look on his face.

"Very good your awake. Now you need to stay in that bed for only thirty minutes and then Victoria will be here to escort you to your room. You'll be eating dinner there." He said in a no nonsense voice.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, he sighed as if he didn't want me to say anything.

"Only an hour. The shot they gave you was only to calm you and make you sleep for an hour. But you're fine, good to go." He said leaving, obviously not in the mood for questions.

I laid my head back against the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't really remember why I was here. I just started counting the little holes in the ceiling, waiting for Miss Victoria to come and get me.

Miss Victoria finally showed up and walked me out of the room. We walked for a few minutes down the hall then I finally broke the silence.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, I couldn't really remember what happened but I really hoped it wasn't something that was a punishable offense.

"No, your mate decided not to punish you. I was really worried about you." She said patting my shoulder. I just nodded.

She opened my door and left me without saying another word. I looked over to my desk to see a small pile of paper and a tray with soup and a large piece of bread on it. I took a sip of my bottle of water. I noticed the plate was plastic and not glass. I guess they were worried about me killing myself. I didn't blame them.

I started eating my food and going through the papers piled on my desk. The first one was from a teacher, _Please finish your homework. I know you spent only an hour in the medical office, so once you get back to your room complete it, we're expecting your work done by tomorrow. _It read. I shrugged my shoulders. I had only a sheet of paper left to do. I finished most of it during study hall.

I took a sip of my water and nearly choked on it when I read the outside of the envelope. Quickly I ripped it open, maybe it was a letter from my parents! I thought. But immediately my eyes went to the sincerely. It was from an Edward M. Cullen.

I almost threw the paper in the trashbin but, against my better judgement I decided to read it.

_Dear Isabella, _

_I know this is a lot to deal with in only a short time, but I really hope you adjust to it soon. Three years seems like a lot but time will fly very quickly. I went to boarding school when I was young, so I know somewhat what it's like. I truly hope you can forgive me and not hate me. But I know that's asking for a lot so soon, so maybe one day you will. I don't really know what to say. This is my first time offically talking to you, even though it's not directly. I want you to know that you can write me a letter back. If you want. If you don't I understand, but maybe one day you will write to me._

_If you do decide to write, just seal it up in one of the envelopes that are in the box in your desk drawer and then give it to Miss Victoria, she'll do the rest. If you need anything at all or have anything you need to rant about, just write and I'll write back and listen. That is if you even write. If you're reading this I'm glad you're okay. Well have a good and less stressful first week. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Edward M. Cullen._

I stopped eating and put the note back down on the desk. I wasn't quite sure what to think or what to do. I should hate him for doing this to me, but in the note he sounded like he felt bad? Or maybe that was my interpertation of his words. It was a letter after all, there was no way to know if he truly meant them. If I don't write him back would I get in trouble? He did say I didn't have to, so maybe I really didn't have to. But he could be tricking me also, waiting to see what I'd do and then punishing me according to what I do.

If I did write what would I even say? Thank you for ripping me out of my perfect life and putting me here, I can't wait to see you and get married immediately after meeting, even though we've never met? What would he say to that? I'm sure I'd get punished.

I opened my locket and looked down at his picture. Bronze colored hair, electric green eyes, plump lips, white skin. He was very attractive and didn't look mean. But I didn't know him. This letter was the first time I had ever seen something from him.

I decided that I would write him back. I mean maybe I could convince him to give me back to my parents and find someone else? If he knew how much I missed them. I pulled out a lined piece of paper and a black pen and began to write.

_Dear Edward M. Cullen_

_ I don't understand any of this. Why you're doing this to me, I want to go home. I had a wonderful life! I loved my life and all I want is to go back to it. I hate it here. I'm not going to be the perfect, silent wife that you want. I won't be able to meet your father's insane expectations or learn all of the stuff you want me to learn. I want to go home and be with my parents, why can't you pick someone else? I mean there's nothing special about me, there are a million beautiful women in the world that would be more than willing to be your perfect trophy wife. Pick one of them._

_Bella._

I didn't write sincerely Bella, I felt that this letter didn't need it. I'm pretty sure I'm getting a spanking for this disrespectful letter, but I couldn't care less.

I sealed it up in the envelope and placed it on my night stand. Then I finished the last piece of homework and then crawled into bed after I had changed. I wasn't really tired I just wanted to cuddle my pillow.

After a few hours I decided I needed to sleep. I had to get up early and do my classes. So I closed my eyes and went onto sleep.

Edward's POV

I sat up worrying about her. A girl I had never met and I was sitting here worrying about it. I wondered if she was going to write back or would she blow me off? I wouldn't blame her if she did. I would probably hate me too. I really hoped she'd write me back soon.

I kept staring at the pictures of her that had been delivered. She wasn't the typical girl I looked at if I was going through playboy. She was beyond any of those women in the dirty magizenes. I even felt dirty staring at her picture the way I did. I wanted to 'use' it but I just felt wrong doing so.

Her hair was very long and spiraled at the ends. It was a warm chestnut brown and so thick I just wanted to run my hands through it. Her skin was the most perfect ivory color, so pure and innocent. She was very short, probably just a couple inches taller than Alice, she had nice curves, even for a sixteen year old kid. Her face was heartshaped and lips were so big, such pretty shapes both of them, I just wanted to bit and kiss them. Her eyes were wide and framed with thick lashes. The color of them were so vibrant and alive, like she was hyper aware of everything going on.

I tried not to, but I couldn't help skimming over her naked body. Her breasts were an average size, but at her age I didn't expect them to be double d's. I drifted below her hips and found where they had waxed her. That part wasn't to visable but I saw enough. I felt like such a pervert.

I shoved the pictures back into my nightstand drawer. I tried to sleep but I couldn't get comfortable in my large bed. I sighed and turned the television on, switching it to the news. That was boring enough, it should put me to sleep.

After watching thirty minutes of nightly news I still wasn't the least bit tired. I kicked my silk blankets off me and trotted downstairs to my kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out the leftovers from my dinner. I started digging through the meat and picking what I wanted.

"Can't sleep?" A voice from the other side of the kitchen said making me jump and drop my chicken.

"Jeez Alice! What the fuck are you doing here!? In my home!" I said yelling at my sister in law, who was sitting at the breakfast table.

"I just came to see how you were doing. You know since Isabella had her accident. Worried?" She said folding her arms together.

"Alice, where's Jasper? Why are you even here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, and Jaspers in the car waiting on me."

"Okay so what do you want? I'm fine. Just a little late night snack."

"Hmm, fine. You know it's only her second day." She stated.

"I know that Alice. She just needs to adjust. I can remember your little outburst in school. Don't act better than her."

"I'm not acting better than her. And I do remember so don't remind me."

"Okay, what's your motive sneak?"

"What? I have no motive. Jasper was worried about you and so was I. I mean we haven't heard from you in a few days. We hear everything through Carlisle, so I just wanted to see what was up with you."

"Well, I'm fine. Not worried about anything. Now I have work in the morning and I want to go to bed. Leave."

"Fine, jerk. But look pick up contact again. We're your family."

"Alright enough, get out." I led her to the front door and turned on the light. She walked out without another word and straight to Jaspers still running car. I watched until the car started backing out of the drive.

I sighed, annoying nosey sister in laws. Rose was bad but not as bad as Alice who just broke into my house. I shook my head. I wondered if Isabella would follow their sneaky ways, Alice was all sweet and innocent until Rosalie took her under her wing.

Well, since my midnight snack was ruined I might as well go back to bed.

I awoke to the same alarm clock. I had finally went to sleep late last night. I sat up most of the night thinking about that letter. As soon as Miss Victoria came and got me to take a shower I handed her the envelope. She looked at it and nodded, not saying anything about it.

I silently walked behind Charlotte after we were all done getting ready. I didn't say anything because I felt awkward. Once we sat down at the breakfast I finally said something.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about yesterday." She put her hand up stopping me.

"It's okay Bella. It's my fault, really I should be apoligizing to you. I shouldn't have said any of that." She said.

"It's not your fault. You opened my eyes. My whole life was planned before I was even born. And my parents allowed it. So I should actually thank you, you let me see what kind of people they really were."

"No, Bella. Don't think that about your parents. Seriously, it's not their fault. I mean yes you should be a little mad at them but it's not all their fault." I decided to drop the subject, I didn't really want to discuss it anymore.

"So I got a letter last night from Edward." As soon as I said this the whole table became quiet. The silverware that they was using, making loud clattering noises. I looked around, wide eyed and confused, not to sure what I had said to make everyone go silent.

"What? Is that bad?" I asked Charlotte a quiet voice as the other girls watched me.

"Um Edward, your mate, wrote you a letter?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah?"

"It was from him? Really from Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, what's so weird about that?"

"It's just, that, none of our mates ever write. We've never met them or had any contact with them. I mean, it's just weird because the rule is that their not allowed to have any sort of contact with us. It's just really weird." She said astonished.

"It's a rule? He said in his letter that we can write back and forth." I told her a little nervous as the other girls started giving me dirty looks.

"Well not really a rule. I guess it's just weird." She said picking at her food.

"Is it a bad thing? Why is everyone mad at me?" I asked.

"They're not mad, they're jealous. Don't worry about it Bella."

"Why are they jealous? Because of the letter?"

"I mean yeah. To be honest with you Bella I'm kind of jealous. I wish Peter would have a little consideration for me and write to me. What did he say in the letter?" She asked.

"Well, um, he just said he was sorry about me being here. And uh that time would fly because he went to a boarding school. Oh and that if I wanted to I could write him back. Someone left me a box of envelopes on my desk and a new pack of lined paper." I said a little worried about how she might act towards me now.

"He said he was sorry? Wow he must really care about you." She said trying to play off her jealousy. I decided not to talk about it anymore for fear of loosing my only friend.

We ate in silence for the remainder of breakfast. I didn't as so much breathe in her direction. She seemed kind of on edge.

The bell rang and I ran off to my next class. A girl with wavy medium lengthed hair shoved me, giving me a dirty look as I hit the wall. I let a few more people pass me before I followed.

I continued most of my day in silence and kept watch for the girl who had some sort of problem with me. I saw her a few times but she didn't notice me because she was to busy with her friends, who were grouped together and laughing obnixously loud. I guess there are mean snobby girls where ever you go.

It was finally time for lunch, I ducked through the hallways quickly avoiding her. I sat down beside Charlotte, hoping that she'll leave me alone. She did see me but left me alone, just glared at me. She sat beside her friends.

"Charlotte what's that girls name?" I asked her quietly. Charlotte followed my gaze, then nodded her head in understanding.

"That's Peyton. Don't worry about her she's a bully. But you rank higher than her. Her mate is a nobody who just barely has enough money to send her to the higher class. Why? Has she been bothering you?" She asked.

"Well she just shoved me into a wall and has just been giving me dirty looks." I said.

"Oh, yeah she's a bitch. If you ignore her she'll leave you alone." She whispered the word bitch. I knew we weren't allowed to cuss here.

"Okay. Thanks. I was hoping you weren't mad at me." I said nervously.

"Nah, I'm not mad. I wasn't mad at you, I guess I'm just mad at this place." She said shrugging.

"Cool. Your like my only friend." I admitted.

She laughed, "Yeah I understand. You're my only friend here too. I try not to make any friends." She said.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know if your ever going to see them again and you never want to get to close with someone. It's hard enough not seeing your parents." She explained sadly.

"Oh. Well why get to know me?" I asked curious.

"Because we are going to be able to see each other on a regular basis. Your mate and mine are cousins." She giggled as if I should have known this.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Ha. I have so many questions about him. Is he an only child?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe you should write to him? Ask about him you know? I mean you have the opportunity, take advantage of it."

"I um did write to him actually."

"What did you say?"

"Well I asked him why he wanted me. Why he couldn't pick someone else and that I wanted to go home. I hope he doesn't punish me for it."

"I doubt it. If he wrote to you than he must care about you."

"He's never even met me." I argued.

"Yeah, but all of _his _life he's been preparing for you. Learning about you, watching you as you grew up. He knows everything about you. So he does care about you."

"Wow that's really weird. He's been like a stalker?"

"Mmmhmm. In a weird sense. Not really him though, more so his parents. They've dictated everything you've done in your life."

Before I could say anything the bell rang for our last set of classes. I waved bye to her and left. I avoided Peyton as I walked to my class.

I sat down beside Charlotte at study hall and pulled out my homework. A little bit more than yesterday but nothing to overloading.

When Miss Victoria annouced that we could have our freetime I had finished my homework. When Charlotte turned towards me she dramatically wiped her hand acrossed her forehead.

I laughed, "A lot of work?" I asked.

"Yep, lots to read and define. But just one more year! And then I'll be done."

"Are you excited to be done?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, very much so. I feel like I've been here forever. And I'm excited to finally meet Peter." She said.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. When you are finally done and graduated here what happens? Is there something special like a graduation or something?"

"Yeah. Your mate will send you materials to make a very fancy dress, like a ball gown sort of dress, your mate will send you the outline of what he wants. Then it's like a high school graduation, you walk across a stage and are handed a pair of white silk gloves which represent your knowledge of being a lady and a proper wife. Afterwards all the graduating girls sit in a room and wait to be called out one at a time to go and meet your mate for the first time. If your one of the privilaged girls you get to ride in a limo where ever your mate is and you meet for the first time in a romantic setting. If your lower class then you just leave with them. I'm not to sure how they meet." She explained.

"Wow when do you find the time to make your dress?"

"You spend all year in sewing class making it. But if I was you I wouldn't worry about it now. You have three years to get through before you graduate." She said patting my shoulder.

Just three more years.

Just three more years of this Bella! Keep your head up! So review tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

The Academy

Warning: Sensitive subject matter if uncomfortable with any of the reading material please stop reading, move onto the next story and have a wonderful day!

_Dear Isabella_

_ I know you hate it. But it will get better. I promise I'm not the uptight brute my father is. I know he told you he's expecting great things but don't worry about it. When it comes to your welfare my father doesn't have any input, it's on me. I don't want a trophy wife, I know you don't know me at all but I'm not like that. There's not much I can do about it know, all I can give you is a friend to talk to about anything. So if you just want to talk, just write to me. And if you have a problem about anything I hope you'll write me about it and let me take care of it. I know you don't love me and I don't know if you ever will, but I hope we can be friends? At least I really hope we can be friends and hopefully later on in the future we can be more. But I won't pressure you. All I can hope now that is you write to me._

_ Sincerely, Edward_

_Dear Edward_

_ Will you ever let me see my parents again? I have a lot of questions and I want answers to them. Are you willing to answer them honestly? _

_ Sincerely, Isabella_

_Dear Isabella_

_ I will answer any question you have honestly. I have nothing to hide from you._

_ Sincerely, Edward_

_Dear Edward_

_ Did my parents really know about all of this? That when I turned sixteen men would kidnap me and put me here? What's going to happen when I'm done here? Will you let me see them? After I graduate will we immediately get married? Or will you force me to have sex with you? What will your father say if he sees us being friends instead of being lovers? I mean what will your family think when I'm not the type of wife they expect._

_ Sincerely, Isabella_

_Dear Isabella_

_ Yes, I know you'll be very upset but yes they did know about this. They knew that when you turned sixteen you'll be taken. I'm so sorry, I know that was really hard and all I can do is apoligize. I wish that there was a better method for all of this but it's been this way for hundreds of years. When your done here you'll come back to my home and we'll get to know each other. You have your own room so you don't have to worry about me forcing you to do anything. And no we won't get married right away. Like I said I'm not going to force you into anything. As for my brother's they won't mind. They waited a year before they decided to get married. My sister-in-laws were like you to. They hated my brothers and then they slowly started to fall in love. But my brothers never forced them into anything. So don't worry about that. I don't care what my father expects in you but I just want you to be yourself. I hope you understand._

_ Sincerely, Edward_

_Dear Edward,_

_ This truly makes me feel better, I'm glad you won't force me to marry you. So how many brothers do you have? What are they like? And what about you sister-in-laws? What about your mom? Is she nice? Where do you live? Is your house big? Do you work? Will you let me work too?_

_ Sincerely, Isabella_

_Dear Isabella,_

_ I'm glad you feel better. I have two older brothers, Emmett and Jasper, Em is older and Jazz is the middle. Em is very loud, kind of obnoxious. He's really good in sports and is constantly competing in whatever. His wife is Rosalie, she's a little conceded and into herself. Jazz is the quietest of the three of us, he's shy and keeps to himself. Alice, his wife, is a very hyper person the total opposite of him but she brought him out of his nervous shell. When you meet her you'll probably learn her entire life story in the first few moments of talking to her. She's a blabber mouth. And my mother is a wonderful woman, so happy and energetic. She's loving and warm, she has a way of making people feel welcome in her home. She's just an absolutely wonderful person. And my father's not that bad when he's with my mother, trust me he gives me more grief than he gave you. I live in Colorado in my own home. I have about two hundred or so acres of private land, and my family live in their own houses close by. My house is very very large. I would get lonely but I have housekeepers, maids, cooks, and gardeners coming in and out. I have the larger master bedroom and you're getting the second biggest one. I was going to send you books and magizenes about how you wanted your room and bathroom done. Whatever you wanted no matter how much. I work, I work constantly, I own two of my father's major businesses and later on I'll be absorbing more and more. My brothers just got a very large inheritance like I did, Jasper runs his own business and so does Alice but Emmett just wants to live and not work. And Rose doesn't mind as long as the bills are paid and she can live lavishly. We never have to worry about money with the way our father ran things. We are very blessed. And I prefer you not work but if it'll make you happy I can come to terms with it. _

_I'm glad your writing to me. I know things are hard but hopefully I can give some sort of relief for the stress and pressure you feel. _

_ Sincerely, Edward_

_Dear Edward_

_ Your family seems nice. I'm not to sold on your father though every time I see him or he looks at me it's always stern look he has on his face. You're all by yourself and you have that big house? Why? Is it too impress people that you work with, no offense. I'm glad you are somewhat okay with me working. I've always wanted to own my own business. I'm not sure what though. But since you're a business tycoon maybe I could get some advice? That would be cool._

_ Today in the sexual education class we learned about, your vampire anatomy. Like in your boxer shorts. Does it really look like that? I'm curious because it was really, really scary. And when it, enters the girl it shoots out spikes! I never took any sexual education courses when I was younger but I knew for a fact that human boy's penises did not look like that! _

_ Sincerely, Bella_

_Dear Isabella,_

_ How do you know what a human male's penis looks like? I want to know more about your knowledge in that area. And yes it does look like that. But the diagram they showed you is a smaller scale of what it actually looks like. I don't mean to brag but I am quite large. And don't worry about the spikes, it won't hurt you trust me. You will learn more about sexual intercourse later. _

_ Don't worry about my father, he's always been a grouch. At least you didn't have to grow up with him. I would love it if you started your own business, and I'll back you one hundred percent. You will have all the money, connections and expierence you need. Formally though, only in name, I would have to put my name on it or people won't respect you. The business world is rough and it'll eat you up. You think this world is sexist? Wait until you throw your hat into the ring. But I won't let them bully you. I'll help you with whatever you need. I sent over the magizenes and books. Just write down the numbers beside them and as soon as their here I'll get your room set up. My sister Alice threw in some of her own opinions and she's getting all your wardrobes all set up for you._

_ When you graduate I'm throwing a big ball for all my associates and family to welcome you home. And I was wondering if I should invite your parents? Only if you wanted to though. I won't force you into anything. But I am throwing a party. It's a necassary for people of our power and money. Alice is making you a beautiful ball gown. If you have any ideas about the party I would love your input. Right now my secretary is helping and doing things, she's a dim wit though. I'm so close to firing her but I don't have the time to interview or the time to spare without one. I would get Rose to help but I made that mistake once. That's why I have this secretary now. She's very distracting to the other male workers, flouncing around in those tight mini skirts and low cut shirts. I really need to do something about her but I just don't have the time._

_ Oh, and sorry I forgot to answer your previous question about my home. Yes it is to impress my business associates but I like space. It has seven bedrooms in it. We take up two of them and the other five are guest bedrooms for now. I was hoping that later on if we became close we would fill a few of those rooms with a few children. But only if you were comfortable with it._

_ Sincerely, Edward_

_Dear Edward,_

_ I think it would be cool to have a masquerade party, I've always loved the idea and the masks. Do you have a ballroom? In your home that's amazing. What if I didn't want kids? Would you be upset? Would you be disappointed? Would you be angry?_

_ I circled what I wanted in the magizenes and books. I hope you like it too. And if your secretary is no good just get rid of her. It's a business not a strip club, she shouldn't wear that. And my knowledge of the human male penis is my own. I'm not going to tell. _

_ And it would be nice, to see my parents. I'm not sure how I feel though. I'll have to get back to you on that. I'm still upset about this whole situation. We do the same thing everyday. I can't even tell you what day it is, they all blend together! I can't wait to graduate and get out of here._

_Do you have any animals? You said you lived on a huge property in Colorado. Doesn't everyone down there have a horse? Like is that your form of transportation? _

_ Sincerely, Bella _

_P.S. My friends call me Bella. Just Bella._

_Dear Bella_

_ That's a wonderful idea, a masquerade ball will be fun. My sisters went gaga over the idea. The dress that Alice got you is white with blue trimmings, it's like a silky material. I don't know to describe it I guess you'll see it when you see it. But if you don't like it than you don't have to wear it. I think it's really pretty. It's kind of like I guess girls would wear large poofy ball gowns and guys wear very fancy suits and ties. I talk about you all the time. The sent me your report card and I have to say you are so smart. You're excelling in every one of your classes, I'm so proud of you. And there hasn't been any problems, all the other girls like you, I don't hear anything about you bullying. I'm very proud of you._

_ The choices you made for your room are very nice. I have the contractors and room designers doing it. I think you'll like it. And if you didn't want children I'll have to accept it. I mean I really want kids. I love children. Emmett and Rose have their son, Elijah and they having another son on the way, Elliot. He's over at my house constantly, he loves to ride and help me with the horses. I got one just for him, he named it Boy. The first time he saw him, Boy was peeing and he said, 'Oh my god look at that boy! He's a boy that's his name!' And no matter what we said he will not change the name. He's only three. The one guest room I turned into a room for him and his soon to be brother. And any other children they have. _

_ So hopefully you'll want children one day. How are things going at school? You never talk about any of the other girls. Have you made friends? How are your classes going? Are your teachers nice? I'd like to know._

_ Sincerely, Edward_

_P.S. What century do you think I live in? I have seven cars my horses are for recreational use, not travelling._

_Dear Edward_

_ I didn't know you had nephews. I do like children and one day I want them. I learned in class that we could only have boys. Vampires don't have girls? That makes me sad, I've always wanted a little girl to coddle and teach things. But I have wanted a son. How many sons do you want? _

_ I have one friend, Charlotte, she's your cousins mate, Peter. She's really nice but she'll be graduating in a few weeks. I'm really sad. The other girls don't really like me. I accidently told them that you and I write back and forth so they don't like me. I mean I don't really care though, Charlotte told me that they're just jealous. My teachers are nice. I don't really have any compliants. I have my own room and stuff so the only time I see those girls are during the meal times. _

_ You have horses? I love horses, do you have any other animals? Like dogs or cats? I always wanted a puppy or a kitten but my mom was allergic and we couldn't have any pets. _

_ I can't wait to graduate from this place. It's so boring! We do the exact same thing everyday! I hate it! I have two more years of this? Doing the same thing, it sucks._

_ Sincerely, Bella_

_Dear Bella, _

_ The girls are mean to you! Why didn't you tell me? What have they done? I'm going to call the school right now and have this taken care of. You tell me what they've done and I'll make sure their punished. This is an outrage! Do they not know who I am! Don't worry darling I'll take care of this and they won't ever be mean to you again._

_ Sincerely, Edward_

_Dear Edward,_

_ Please don't make a big deal out of it. I can take care of myself. And it's not that bad they just give me mean looks sometimes, Edward please. It's really not a big deal. _

_ Now you never answered my question. Do you have any other animals besides horses? Like dogs or cats?_

_ Sincerely Bella_

_Dear Bella._

_ Yes I have cats and dogs. But they roam the property outside, they mainly stay in the barn. One of my female cats just had a litter of four kittens. Though the three older ones are pushing the runt around. I might have to take her and bottle feed her. Or I might give her to Elijah to feed. I don't really have the time. _

_ Bella it is a big deal to me. No one is going to be mean to you. I don't care if you can take care of yourself I will not have anyone being mean to you. If those girls mess with you I want to hear about it. And I mean you better tell me. It's my job to protect you and I can't do it if you don't tell me things. _

_ Sincerely, Edward_

_Dear Edward,_

_ I know from experience that when you call and make a big deal out of petty girl rivalries it makes it so much worse. I use to have problems like this in my old school. So please don't make this a bigger deal. It's okay. Those girls are just jealous and I only have to deal with them for a little while. I can handle it. I even made a new friend. She's my same age so we'll graduate together. And it'll make it easier when Charlotte leaves. Her name is Kate, she's one of your dad's friends sons mate. Wow that was a mouth full. She's really really nice. I think his name is Garrett? Or something like that. So hopefully we'll be able to see each other a few times. _

_ Do you think you could invite them to your party? I think it'll be fun. She's really nice. I had a question though. When I graduate what's going to happen? Like are we going to meet in a fancy hotel room here in Italy? Or will I immediately be put on a plane to Colorado? Because I was kind of wondering if we could travel Europe one day? Actually I've always wanted to see the world and you said you had a ton of money so maybe? I think it'll be nice, to see the world before dying. I mean you'll be twenty one and I'll be eighteen. Plenty of time to travel. But if you don't have the time I'll understand. Your work is very important. By the way what do the companies do that you own? Do you have any investments? What exactly do you do, I mean I know you own the company but what do you do there?_

_ Sincerely, Bella_

_Dear Bella_

_ Alright, you win I won't say anything. But if something happens I will be making a phone call. And I'm glad you made another friend. I vaguely know Garrett. I've probably only been around him maybe five or seven times in my life? I've only had one full conversation with him. But if you and Kate are friends I will make an effort to get to know him better. I'll invite them too. I'm sorry Charlotte is graduating and leaving you. Peter is more Jasper's friend than anything, they're the same age so they spent more time with him. I'm friends with his younger brother Alec, his mate Jane, will be starting the Academy soon. So if you see her try to get to know her. But Peter is around a lot so you don't have to worry about not seeing her. _

_ Well I was hoping when you graduated, we'd spend a week in Italy, in Rome and then maybe spend a week in Venice. We can't stay for to long, only two weeks and four days, the last four days we'll travel through the different places, mainly in Milan. I wanted to buy you a few designer outfits from the major designers. And go to a fashion show or two. I know it's not really your thing, but I feel like it'll be really special. I'm sorry we can't stay for to long. But there are important people you need to meet and get to know. Mainly my businesses associates. But when summer comes I was planning on travelling all summer. Seeing Europe, Brazil, Asia and anywhere else you want to go. Of course we won't see all these places in one summer. Every summer I take off work and travel. I'm excited to be travelling with someone other than my brothers and their wives. It gets a little weird when we go to fancy restuarants and I'm all by myself. I'm really excited to have someone to do all the couple things with, even though we're just friends. Anywhere you wish to go, I'll make plans and we will go. We'll stay in fabulous hotels, eat at the best restuarants, do as many things as we can, and just anything you want. Your wish is my command._

_ The first company that my father left me is a financing firm. It deals with very rich people, as in dealing with their finances and what they should invest in and do to make more money. We also give loans and what not. We're a little bit higher and more powerful than a bank but kind of the same thing. My second company is national trading incorporation. When Countries trade with each other they'll use our boats, planes, and what not. _

_ Then I've invested in several different companies. I have investments everywhere like Victoria's Secret type stores, fast food and different restuarants, and just everywhere. So when you start your company, you'll have all the money, investments, and knowledge you need. If it flops, then you won't have to worry about going in debt. You won't have to worry about anything._

_ Sincerely, Edward._

* * *

Okay so I did the letters back in forth as like time went on. The next chapter will be around the time Bella graduates or a few days before. It was to kind of seem like the years were passing by. I'm not to happy with this chapter but I've been writing then rewriting and this is just what I've come up with. But tell me what you think. I honestly might come back and redo this later. I would wait but I don't like to be shady with updating. Anyway Review!


	12. Chapter 12

The Academy

Warning: Sensitive subject matter if uncomfortable with any of the reading material please stop reading, move onto the next story and have a wonderful day!

Two Days Before Graduation

Bella's POV

I was biting my nails down to the nub because of nerves. The graduation ceremony was in two days and I would soon be leaving the Academy to be placed in Edward's care. I don't know why I was so worried, I would be graduating at the top of my class, which meant I would be walking first.

Edward was more than proud of me. In his last letter he was gushing over it. He couldn't believe what a great job I had done and how I never got in trouble once. Even his father was proud of what a great job I had done.

The dress I had made was also beautiful. I looked over my shoulder to peek at it hanging in the back of the class. Long, satin, light blue, a train dragging behind me. It was deep V cut in the front and back. The sleeves were thicker than spaghetti strap but didn't pass over my shoulder.

Edward had also sent me jewlery sets to wear. A pendant in the shape of a tear drop dangling from a long silver chain. Around the large ten carrot blue diamond in the middle were tiny eight carrot white diamonds. The earrings were a dangling tear drops which matched the pendant. He said it was the first of many, many pieces that I owned. But it wasn't the most expensive, he said he was afraid to send my most expensive jewlery's just in case someone were to take them. I asked him how much they cost, actually begged him and he finally broke down and told me. He wouldn't give me the exact cost but he did say it was around eight hundred dollars for the earrings, the necklace was close to four thousand. It wasn't my most expensive piece, it was closer to my cheapest. I was afraid to know the price of my most expensive piece.

I was somewhat paying attention to the teacher as she spoke. We only had two days left, what could she possibly teach us? But I kept my eyes forward and my head up so I wouldn't lose my place in graduation.

After dinner and everything I went back into my room to find a letter from Edward. I smiled and sat at the desk, preparing to open and read. Before I could skim the first line Miss Victoria walked in.

"Bella? Carlisle wants to see you." She said her hand on her very pregnant stomach.

"Okay." I said standing and walking behind her.

When we came to his office door, she knocked twice than opened it for me. I walked in and stood in front of the chair that was in front of his large, dark cherry wooded desk.

"Sit." He said skimming through the papers, not looking up.

I sat, crossed my ankles and put my hands on my lap. I looked around at the pictures of his family, past leaders, and art pieces. He had different artistic statues placed around his large office.

"Isabella. Well this will be the last time we'll be meeting in this room. Of course we'll see one another regularly. I just wanted to tell you that I am very proud of the achievements you've made here. Out of both my daughters in law you are the one that exceeded all of my expectations. You've actually surpassed them. Now that you'll be leaving here I wanted to give you this." He slid an envelope across his desk to me. I reached out and took it.

I hesitiantly opened it, I tipped it over and out tumbled a brass key. I twisted it around in my hands, confused.

"It is the key to mine and Esme's home. The main house on our property. Tomorrow when you walk across that stage I'll be handing it to you. You will keep it in your pocket and not lose it. It means we are formally welcoming you into our family." He said.

I felt a little prickle of tears but I blinked them away. Wow, this was the most emotional thing he has ever done. I looked up at he didn't even change his facial expression.

"Thank you. I don't even know what to say." I said staring at the key. After a moment he plucked it out of my hand and put it in his breast pocket.

"Tomorrow you get this. I hope you and Edward have a good week in Rome. He's very excited to formally meet you. But, for now you can go to your room and be well rested for tomorrow's practice."

I nodded my head and left quickly heading towards my room. Miss Victoria patted my back and smiled as I walked into the room. I smiled back, I would miss her. She truly helped me get through these three years. Well her and Edward.

I sat back at my desk and read the letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_ You don't have to respond to this message, because, well, we'll be seeing each other in two days. You can't imagine how excited I am. I've seen our hotel suite, online I haven't been there to actually see it. But the pictures are absolutely amazing. We have a beautiful view off the cliff side and ocean. The water is so blue, I can't wait to take you on the beaches. Alice packed you a bag of everything you'll need, all bathroom and clothing stuff. _

_Our first night here we'll have a nice, quiet dinner in our room with whatever you want. There's an fancy Itlian resturuant in our hotel. Then we'll have brunch with my family and you'll get to meet all of them. Then I figured we could go site seeing and shopping. Anything you want all my credit cards are ready. Then we'll have dinner with my family because it'll be Sunday night and we always have dinner as a family on Sundays. _

_Then on we can go to the beaches and see other things. Anything you want to do we have until Friday then we go to Venice for about two days then Milan to the spring fashion show and get you beautiful outfits. Then afterwards we'll have to head back to the States and you can finally see your home. Your room is ready for you, everything is set up, Alice got your clothes and everything so you don't have to worry about anything._

_The real reason I wrote you, was to tell you how proud I am of you. I know it was really, really tough in the beginning but you stuck it out. And your graduating at the top of your class. I can't keep telling you how proud I am. _

_ Sincerely, Edward._

I smiled. I was really excited to see him to. All I had been seeing for the past three years was a picture of him. I don't even think it was a recent picture. Even, if right now we couldn't be romantic, we were really great friends. Actually he was my best friend. He listened to me, understood and comforted me, he let me vent. Throughout my time here, he was my rock and I clung to him.

I changed into my pajama's and sat on my bed, finishing my gift for Edward. It wasn't much, it was actually all I could give him. I was sewing him a handkerchief that he could wear in his breast pocket. It was silk and a golden E was embroidered in the corner and a gold trimming on the outside. I was very proud of my work.

At first I struggled with the sewing, but after months of trying I finally got it. I thought I would never get it. But I had Edward's encouragment and my determination. I wasn't going to let a needle and thread get the best of me.

I had just finished the last stitch when the lights went off. I smiled and put it down on my night table. Then I crawled into bed and went on to sleep.

Graduation Practice

I stood in front of the line behind the huge red curtain dressed in a long, dress. It wasn't my graduation dress it was another one. It was to help us walk across stage gracefully and not fall.

Carlisle and his three brothers were standing in the middle of the stage talking to one another, trying to run out the time. This would be where Carlisle made his speech and whatnot. Once he finished that he started calling names, mine being the first.

I pulled up my dress slightly, uncovering my heeled feet, walked up the stairs and gracefully walked to Carlisle. When I was standing in front of him and his brothers, I curtsied like I had been taught and then held out both of my hands.

Carlisle put on my right silk glove while Aro put on my left. Once my gloves were on I curtsied again, they bowed then I walked to my assigned seat on the other side of the stage and I sat like a lady. I could see all the chairs where the people would be sitting.

I got really nervous. Edward and his family would all be sitting out there, watching me. I took a deep breath but kept my composure. I don't know why I was so nervous, I guess it was just jitters.

All the girls had been called and were seated Carlisle gave a quick finishing speech than we exited the stage. Miss Victoria lead us to the right rooms for us to have our final goodbyes to our sisters.

We just sat down on the long couch while Miss Victoria explained to us what would happen next.

"Okay, Isabella, you'll exit the room first and be escourted by a guard out to your transportation." She started going through the list of people who would leave one after another.

When she finished it was time to dress into our uniforms and go to dinner. We had about fifteen minutes before we had to exit our rooms and go to the dining hall. So while I had time to kill, I wrapped Edward's present. Miss Victoria had given me wrapping paper and safety sissors and tape.

My door opened just as I put on the last piece of tape. I laid it on my night stand and smiled, I hoped he would like it. I was certainly proud of it.

I got in line and we went down to dinner. Kate sat down beside me, chatting excitedly about tomorrows graduation. Even though she still had one more year she was excited. I had learned that Kate was very hyper.

I nodded while she talked, sometimes we would have a full conversation with just her talking me nodding in agreement. She wasn't annoying she was just a talker.

After dinner we had two hours to get to talk to the friends we had made during our time here. The only friend I had was Kate so we just sat on the couch while she asked me questions.

I looked around at all the other girls. Some had tears in their eyes while they talked to their friends, others were joking and talking excitedly about meeting their mates.

When it was time for bed I gave her a tight, long hug.

"I'll see you when you graduate. You only have one more year." I told her squeezing her tightly. She nodded and wiped the tear from her eye. I smiled at her then walked back into my room.

My dress was hanging on the back of the bathroom door in a plastic dress bag. My stuff that I could live without for a few days was already packed and shipped off to where it needed to be.

I smiled and crawled into bed. Nervous butterflies were flipping in my stomach. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous. Maybe because I would be meeting Edward and his family, or maybe it was a fear of tripping on stage?

Graduation Day!

I woke up at six, I used the bathroom and grabbed my robe and other toiletries. I followed in line to the bathroom. I got in my showering spot and scrubbed my skin. We had an extra ten minutes to shower, so I took the ten minutes and just stood under the hot spraying water.

The water cut off and we went back to our rooms to blow dry our hair. The girls were grouped up into fifteen and were taken to do hair and makeup. It would only take ten trips to completely get all the girls hair and makeup done. I was in the last group, my hair and makeup would look the best.

We also had to get our nails done. That was also grouped in fifteen and ten trips. I was in the second group. So now I was just eating my breakfast in my room. Today we wouldn't be going to the dining hall, there was to much to do.

I finished my breakfast then uncovered my dress. Looking over the blue satin fabric. I stroked it delicately. I hoped Edward would like my dress. It was very beautiful. In class we had spent all year sewing our dresses until they were perfect. I was one of the last ones to finish, I spent extra time making it perfect.

After an hour Miss Victoria came and led me plus fourteen other girls to a room where fifteen women in uniforms were waiting. They had fifteen pedicure chairs.

A woman with short black hair led me to a chair to stuck my feet in the wonderfully hot water. She started scrubbing the callouses off my feet with rocky foot scrub. Once they were nice and soft she dipped them in wax then took the dead skin off. Then she started to paint a french tip on the nail. My feet took her no more than thirty minutes.

Next we moved onto my hands. She did the same process and once the skin was smooth and soft she painted a french tip on them. She complimented me on the length and health of my nails. It was the only thing she had said.

My nails were finished and looking perfect, she quickly cleaned my eyebrows. We went back to our rooms to eat lunch. It was another four hours before I went to get my hair and makeup done.

I sat in the chair while a woman ran her fingers through my thick hair. She pulled half up into a pony tail and curled each end, making the already spiraled curls more spiraled. She put the diamond clip right at the base of the ponytail. She secured my hair with pins then moved onto my makeup.

She did a natural smokey eye, using light browns, golds and soft colors that match my brown. After my lids were colored perfectly she did my lashes making them curl and appear longer with her tool. She painted my lips a light pink, tracing them with a darker shade of pink. She then brushed my cheeks with the lightest shade of pink.

I looked into the mirror and thanked her. I looked like a porcelain china doll. Perfect eyes, lips, hair, cheeks, lashes, nails. Not a noticable flaw. When I walked back to my room I had one hour to kill.

I made sure I didn't ruin my hair or nails or makeup, I walked carefully and didn't touch anything above my shoulders. One of the attendants would come in here and help me put on the dress.

I took a deep breath I as rubbed my good smelling lotion on my body. Once I was good and lathered up I sprayed my perfume on then pulled on my panty hose. A woman walked in and grabbed my dress of the hanger.

Carefully, she guided it over my head and set it in place. After a few minutes of working the garmet it was on. She sighed and then helped me put my jewlery on. She smiled at me once I was completely done.

"You look very beautiful." She said turning me to look into the full lengthed mirror.

Wow, it was like staring at a totally different person. I looked like a lady. The dress fit perfectly and was snug in the right places. My heels gave me a little more height but didn't make me look freakishly tall. My face had more of an edge but was somehow still soft and feminine.

"Miss Victoria will be here in ten minutes to come get you. Then you'll line up and graduate." She said as she exited the room. I picked up Edward's gift and put it into the pocket that was hidden in the dress.

I took a look around the room. The room I was in for the last three years. My stuff was packed, my books, and little trinkets were all gone. Before I left to get my hair done they came in and took my uniforms and pjs so they could wash them for another girl.

Miss Victoria opened the door, "Are you ready?" She said. I nodded and followed her out of the door.

Her red hair was pulled into an elegant bun, she was wearing a long, green dress. She had a little bit more makeup on today, usually she went for a natural look. I was in the front of the line today, since I was the first graduating.

I could hear low murmurs of conversations in the crowd. The place was packed. I took a deep breath. When Carlisle and his brothers walked onto the stage the crowd clapped, not a whooping, hollaring but a calm respective clapping.

Carlisle smiled and stepped to the podium, "Good evening everyone and welcome. We're so glad you could come and be apart of our graduation. I have to say, that this graduating class of young ladies has far exceeded any other class we've had here. Each one of these ladies showed determination, a willingness to learn, and diligence. Three perfect qualities in becoming a perfect wife. Over the years, we've watched them grow and develop into wonderful, respectful women. I hope you are as proud of your mates as we are. Now to complete the last step into becoming the perfect wife. At the head of the graduating class Miss Isabella Esme Cullen."

Gracefully I walked across stage to Carlisle and his three brothers. The crowd clapped but one section was particularly loud, I had to fight the urge to look over. When I got to Carlisle and Aro I curtsied. They bowed then placed the gloves onto my hands delicately. Carlisle slipped the key into my hand as well.

"Congratulations Miss Isabella." Aro said as I curtsied again. I smiled at them then walked over to my seat. Once I was seated I looked out into the crowd to see if I could see Edward and his family. Unfortunately the lights were to bright.

I sat perfectly still as Carlisle called each girl one by one and put their gloves on. After an hour or so he finally put the last glove on and then made his finishing speech.

Everyone clapped, Miss Victoria ushered us off the stage and to the waiting room. I was only there for maybe five minutes before a guard came to escort me to the car. I gave Miss Victoria a big hug then left.

We walked outside to where a stretch limo was waiting, the driver holding the door open for me. I got in and looked around. I was completely by myself in the limo. The driver poked his head in.

"Miss, if you want something to drink or eat or if you want to blanket it's all in the cabinet."

"Excuse me sir? Is anyone else getting in this limo with me?" I asked before he shut the door.

"No ma'm. I am to drive you to the hotel and escort you to the room. It's gonna be about a two and a half drive. So please make yourself comfortable. Pillows and blankets are in there, you have plenty of room to sleep." He said shutting the door.

I pulled out a blanket and snuggled into a corner of the cab. This limo was so big, it could seat probably ten people. I watched eagerly out the window, taking in the sights. Well of what I could see, it was dark.

I must have fallen asleep because the driver opened the door to wake me and tell me that we were here. I stretched and fixed myself before I got out of the car. We walked through a very nice hotel lobby, the employee's were dressed very nicely. It was a top of the line hotel.

We stepped into an elevator. It took us all the way up to the seventh floor. In the hall there were only eight doors but they were so far apart. He led me to the one at the end off the hall. Then he knocked three times then left.

I swallowed as the door opened and revealed Edward. The man behind all the letters and the one picture I had. The man who was meant to be my husband, my soulmate. The man I specifically born for. The man who, over the years, became my everything.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Review tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

The Academy

Warning: Sensitive subject matter if uncomfortable with any of the reading material please stop reading, move onto the next story and have a wonderful day!

Bella's POV

His pouty lips lifted into a heart stopping crooked smiled, his teeth simmering in the light. I wasn't prepared for his beauty, not in the least bit. His firey green eyes were much more vibrant and alive in person, framed by the thickest lashes and a perfectly trimmed brow. No pore, blemish, scar or discoloration dared mark his glass skin. His was a coppery color, shaped so wonderfully I just wanted to continue running my hands through it.

I also wasn't prepared for his size. He was so big, so tall and wide, his shadow swallowed me whole. My head barely came up to his collarbone.

He was talking but it completely went through my ear, just fuzzy noise. He raised his perfect eyebrow and cocked his hair. I pinched my thigh to bring myself back to reality.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Now it registered, I probably looked like an idiot.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. How are you?" I said in a rushed voice.

He chuckled, "I'm fine. Would you like to come in and look around or do you want to stand by the door all night?" He said turning to the side, revealing a room.

"Oh, um yeah!" I said walking in quickly, I could hear him chuckling.

"Slow down Bella, let me show you." He said grabbing a hold of my arm, stopping me. I had only taken a few steps in.

"Okay this is our private suite. Right here is the small bathroom, it has just a toilet and sink in it but it's still lavish. And right here is the living room, through this swinging door is the kitchen and breakfast nook, that other room is the dining room. Now down this hallway is the bedroom. I know there's only bed but it's a California king so there will be plenty of room between us. But if your still uncomfortable I can sleep on the couch right there. And this door is the master bath. The toilet is through that door, a seperate bath and shower. Now the bath is a jacuzzi tub to so this little dial turns the jets on. Oh and under the sink is all your bathroom stuff. Toothbrush, hair brush, soap, perfume and all that jazz. And your clothes are in this closet and your undergarmets and pj's are in this dresser and your bathing suits." I listened intensly as he showed me everything, taking note so I wouldn't look foolish and lose my way.

"Wow, this place is huge. We're just here for a week?" I said.

He laughed, "Yes it's ours. Only the best. Oh and all my family is on this floor. We rented it out. Mom and dad are beside us, then there's Emmett, Rose, and Eli, then Alice and Jazz. But we'll meet them tomorrow. Right now we should eat dinner." I took his hand as he lead me back to the dining room.

The table was small and square with only two chairs, but I could tell from the chairs off to the side it was meant to be longer. A candle was lit in the center of the table, there were two place settings on either side, I was shocked to see there were only two forks, one spoon and one two knives. I was prepared for the most fanciest of place settings.

"I gave you a little wine in your glass but I don't know if you'll like it. It's red whine, I love it but it is a little strong. So there's also water if you really don't like it. But I also have some soda in the fridge I could get." He said pulling my chair out.

I smiled and sat like a lady. He pulled a cart in with a wonderful smell coming from it. I blushed when my stomach growled loudly. He laughed and patted his own.

"Don't worry about it, I'm starved." He said starting to serve me, I stood and stopped him.

"Edward, I'm suppose to do that, please sit down, let me serve you." I said trying to grab the spoon from him.

"Bella I got it. Just sit and relax. Let me take care of you." He said sitting me back down. I smiled at him.

He filled my plate then his own, I noted everything wrong he did when he served, but that was me just nit picking. He sat and held up his whine glass in a toast.

"Isabella, I just wanted to say before we ate that I couldn't be more happy that your finally here. I know these past three years were hard on you. And I just want to let you know that anything you want or need you will get it in an instant. Now I get to take care of you like a husband should. Even if technically we're not married and just friends." He said clinging his glass against mine.

I smiled but before he could dig into his food I cleared my throat, "May I say something?" I said.

"Of course, you don't have to ask permission." He said chuckling.

"I just wanted to say that I am so happy that you will be my husband. And I'm glad you were my friend through everything." I said smiling at him.

He sighed, "I can't even express to you how happy that makes me." He said before taking a bite of his food.

I started to eat mine, it was so good. The best meal I had had in forever. I know I wasn't being ladylike but the food was just so good.

"Slow down Bella! There's plenty of food. I'm glad you like it though." He said laughing.

"I'm sorry I know I'm not being a lady but this is just so good." I said wiping my mouth to slow down.

"Bella I don't care about you being a lady when we're alone but I'm afraid of you choking." He said laughing, "Oh I completely forgot I have a present for you." He said pulling a small colorful box out of his pocket.

He handed it to me, I smiled and opened it. It was a braclet, a pandora braclet to be exact. It had a graduation cap bead on it, a travel Italy bead, and my birthstone.

"Wow, Edward it's so beautiful. I can't wait to fill it up." I said puting it on my wrist. I put it over the white glove so I could see it.

"Any bead you want. I have to booklet. Both my sisters and mother have a few. We do so many things that you'll probably need more than one." He said.

I pulled his gift from my hidden pocket, "It's not much. It's all I could manage with me being at the Academy. But I hope you like it." I said shyly handing him my gift.

He smiled and opened it. His smile widened when he pulled out handkerchief. His thumb stroked over it tenderly.

"Bella, it's so beautiful. Did you make this?" He said. his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, I spent weeks sewing it. In the corner is your first initial." I said proudly.

"I can't wait to wear it in my suits. It's so beautiful. And it's even more special because you handmade it." He said excitedly.

"Thank you I worked so hard on it." I said, the nerves had went away about him liking the gift. We went on eating, he was scarffing the food down so fast I don't think he even tasted it.

After we finished our dinner Edward patted his stomach, "Ugh, I'm so full. We have dessert do you want to watch a movie and eat it on the couch?" He said pulling me to my feet.

"I'm so full I don't think I could eat anything else." I said following him to the living room. I sat on the comfy couch while he turned the flat screen on.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch, horror, romance, comedy, crime, suspence? What are you in the mood for?" He said flipping through different movies.

"Hmm, I don't know what do you want to watch?" I said, I hadn't seen any shows or movies in three years. I don't know what was good.

"How about a suspence? There's this one I haven't seen yet it's suppose to be really good." He said clicking onto it.

He sat back down onto the couch beside me, pulling a blanket down for me. Then he paused the movie and sat up.

"Do you want to change into your pj's? I know I'm ready to." He said I nodded my head and followed him to the bedroom.

"I'll change in the hall bathroom you can change in this one." He said pulling out his pj's and threw mine to me. He ran out of the room to change.

I went into the bathroom, deciding that I needed to do a few things to freshen up. I folded my dress up neatly and gently unpinned my hair. I wiped my makeup off. I made sure I was nice

and somewhat clean before I put my pj's on.

I yawned looking up at the clock, it's was almost ten thirty. Usually I was in bed by nine, I guess I'll just have to suck it up.

I walked out to find Edward already seated on the couch. I sat beside him, he wrapped the fuzzy blanket around me. I sniffed the blanket quietly, it smelled just like him. A wonderful, musky, spice scent that made my mouth water. I tucked my nose and mouth under the blanket so I could keep smelling him.

He started the movie, but to be honest I had no idea what was going on. I was secretly watching him. When he'd pinch his bottom lip in between his thumb and pointer whenever a new clue made itself present. Or how many times he'd run his hand through his hair whenever the character had a set back. Four. Or the little sparkle in his eye whenever something went right.

I didn't know what was going on with me. It's like everything about him is calling me to him. Like a bee to nectar, a fish to water. Just everything about him was so right and was natural. I just wanted to touch him and hold him. I wanted to press my lips against his and run my fingers through his hair repeatedly. I wonder what he thought about me? Did he think I was just a kid he was responsible for? Did he think I was pretty? Or at least attractive?

I jumped when Edward suddenly moved, clapping his hands and whooping. The movie had ended and apperantly it had a good ending. He threw his arm around the back of the couch and let out a dramatic whoosh of air.

"Oh man can you believe that? Jeez just I thought he was going to get her. What did you think?" He asked, he face flushed with excitement.

"Um it was really good." I said trying to make my voice believable.

He chuckled, "Really? You managed to see it when your eyes were on me the whole time?" He said. I gasped and tried to make up an excuse.

"Um no! My eyes weren't on you! I watched the movie!" I said looking down at my hands.

"It's okay Bella. I could see you through the mirror there. I was watching you too. But I also paid attention to the movie."

"Well your the weird one because I wasn't watching you." I said putting my hands on my hips.

He laughed, "Okay, okay you weren't watching me. But I don't blame you, I do look pretty good in my pj's." He said jokingly flipping his hair.

I punched his arm playfully, trying to hide my smile. He gasped then grabbed his arm, like he was hurt.

"Jeez your so aggressive! Here I was just sitting, minding my own business and you just punch me? Your a jerk." He said mocking offensive.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I said pretending to be apoligetic. He smiled and yawned.

"I'm tired. Are you ready for bed?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm use to going to sleep at like nine."

"Well hopefully that will pass. Some nights we are going to have to stay up very late." He said pulling me into his side.

At first I froze, but then relaxed against him, when I smelt his scent. I placed a hand on his flat chest and threw my leg over his thigh. His hand rested on my back.

"So do you want me to sleep out here and you can sleep in the bed? Or what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I'm really surprised you know. By you." I said.

"Surprised? How are you surprised?" He asked.

"Well, the passed three years I've been getting prepared to be a wife. You know like listen to you, obey your every command, serve you. I mean I was so prepared to not get choices and I don't know. I guess I was just expecting you to be the boogey man. We've talked in the letters and stuff but subconciously I was so scared to meet you. I thought you were going to be totally different from the guy who was writing me. I don't know. Maybe I was secretly hoping you would be a jerk that way I could justify my anger and sadness. But meeting you now all of that has like disappeared." I said shrugging.

"Why would you'd think I'd be like that? I know the circumstances weren't good at all. I'm not like my father. I believe you should have a choice in whether you wanted to be with me romantically or if you just want to be friends. I knew that if I forced you into anything you'd hate me and rebel. I want you to like me and want to be with me. Not forced. Honestly I don't want you to be that perfect little, quiet housewife. That's no fun. I mean the idea it's tickling and amusing but not what I want. I would never want to take your choices away from you, well anymore than I already have."

I bit my lip at another question I had, "Will you let me see my parents?" I asked nervously.

He cleared his throat, "I've been trying to reach out to them, truly I have but they aren't accepting any contact. I'll keep trying though, I swear." He said rubbing his hand in soothing circles on my back.

I nodded, "It was really hard. When I turned sixteen. I knew something was up but I could have never guessed." I clamed up before I would start crying.

"If you want to talk about it you can. It's okay if you don't want to. I understand." He said.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks for understanding. One day but not tonight."

"Well whenever you want to talk about it I'm all ears. You always have my undivided attention."

Before I could say anything I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"You know I've been meaning to tell you that you look a thousand times more beautiful without makeup." He kissed my forehead, "It's time for bed." He said pulling me to my feet.

"You know we can sleep in the bed together. It's pretty big." I said shrugging.

He nodded and we walked into the bedroom. I crawled into one side while he crawled into the other. I noticed the light was still on.

"Hey the light?" I said. He clapped both his hands together and the lights went off.

I laughed, "That was so cheesy." I said giggling like a school girl. He laughed to and we both fell into a fit of the giggles.

"I love cheesy things thank you very much." He said gently pushing me. I laughed and jerked the blanket off of him.

"No, I get the blanket all to myself and the bed!" I said moving to the center of the bed and stretching out. Slightly pushing him to the edge of the bed.

"What!? That's not fair, I'll just lay on top of you!" He said rolling on me. The air left my lungs as he put his full weight onto me.

I lightly pounded on his back, "Oh god! Get off me!" I whined trying to roll him off me. He laughed and rolled off, I coughed then moved back to my spot.

"Oh god your so heavy." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" He asked laughing.

"I'm saying your ginormous! I had a picture of you and in that picture you weren't that big! What was that when you were a baby!" I said teasing.

He gasped, "I know what picture your talking about you jerk! I was sixteen." He said jerking my pillow from me.

"Give me my pillow back!" I said kicking him in the shin. He laughed and hit me with the pillow. I grabbed it and held it close.

"I thought you were tired." I said pulling the blanket to me.

"I was. You started whatever that was." He said putting his arms behind his head.

"Well it was cheesy." I said smiling.

"I never expected you to be so flirty." He said.

"I was not flirting. I was joking around with a friend."

"Joking and flirting with a friend you obviously have a crush on are the same thing." He said.

"I do not have a crush on you, you are dreaming." I said.

"Oh c'mon it's okay. When you saw me I could see it. I'm like Justin Bieber to you."

"Who?" I asked confused, I had no idea who that was.

"I forgot. He's some teen idol all twelve year old girls love. He's a pop singing." He said shrugging.

"I guess I need to get back into the swing of things."

"Well I don't blame you, your were like totally taken from society for three years." He said as if he was disgusted.

"You talk about the Academy like you don't like it." I said.

"I agree with some aspects of it, but generally I think it's wrong."

"What do you agree with?"

"Well when the Academy was first made it was to protect the young mates. During those three years are your most delicate. Other things would love to capture a young mate and control a vampire. But then some of the founders decided that instead of learning regular school stuff, all the girls should be taught to be perfect wives. I feel like it stifles your real personality, because for the passed three years you've been told that acting a certain way is wrong."

"What do you mean other creatures? And most delicate?"

"When you turned sixteen your body started going through a type of puberty. Um it's hard to explain. Like your body has been preparing and changing to be more than a human. When, well, when or if we have sex you'll change completely. You won't be a vampire technically, but you will be different. Like once in a while you will need to drink blood, my blood to be exact, and you won't get sick like normal humans. You can't get dieases and you'll live longer. But during the three years, physically your so weak, even though you felt fine. The other creatures I'm talking about are half demons, demi gods, stuff like that. It use to be werewolves but we've worked out a treaty with them."

"What are demi gods and half demons?"

"Creature who believe themselves better than humans."

"Why do they want to hurt a vampires mate?"

"Because vampires are more powerful than both of them. Where they are halfs or demi's we're full demons. We're more powerful and have more life. It's hard to explain. I guess just jealousy, they can't hurt vampires but when their mates are weak they can hurt them."

He yawned and stretched, "Okay I'm ready for sleep. Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward." I said curling up on the bed and going to sleep.

* * *

They finally meet! And Bella's just like a little school girl but to be 100% honest I probably would too. Well anyways as always please review, they are welcomed and help!


	14. Chapter 14

The Academy

Warning: Sensitive subject matter if uncomfortable with any of the reading material please stop reading, move onto the next story and have a wonderful day!

Bella's POV

I stretched when the sun shined through the blinds. Edward groaned, got up and shut the curtains, then jumped back under the covers. I guess he wasn't one for waking up early. I looked at the clock, it was eight thirty, I was usually up and ready to go.

I shook him, "Edward wake up. C'mon it's eight thirty." He groaned and rolled over, shoving his head under the pillows.

"No, we're on vaction. That means sleeping in."

"But I'm awake." I whined pushing him.

He groaned again, but swung his arm and trapped me under it. I tried to push it off me but with the weight, and well me not being strong I couldn't get him off me.

"Edward!" I said trying to pinch his arm. He laughed.

"Bella go back to sleep. Breakfast isn't until nine thirty. We have an hour." He said pulling his arm back.

"Yeah but we have to get ready. Like shower and get dressed. Then we have to drive out there." I said pushing on his back.

He sighed, "The little cafe is down the street, it'll take us two minutes to walk there. And we could have woken up at like nine. It'll take maybe twenty minutes to shower and get ready. But now I'm up and I can't go back to sleep." He said rubbing his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair a couple of times.

He looked at me through sleep crusted eyes and half smiled. I beamed at him. He groaned again.

"How are you awake and already so bright?" He said pulling sheets towards him.

"Because at the Academy we're up at like six. And then by seven we're ready for the day. So I'm an early riser." I said smiling wider.

"That's crazy. Well I mean I'm usually out the door by six so I'm up by four thirty getting ready and eating. That's just a typical work day. But on vacations I like to sleep in." He said, he stretched making his joints crack and pop.

"Well then we need to stay up later. Now get up lazy." I said laughing.

"Fine fine." He said sitting up, when he went to stand he paused awkwardly, "Hey, uh, look away for a minute." He said holding gathered sheets in front of his stomach.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, just until I go to the bathroom." He said

"Ohh okay." I said turning my head, I understood why he didn't want me to see. Morning erection, it didn't mean he was 'in the mood', I wasn't really sure what it meant. At school they told us that our mates would explain all of that. Our focus was on pleasure.

As he walked into the bathroom I peeked. He must of taken his shirt off because he was just in his boxer shorts. Protruding from his covered crotch was his long shaft. Of course I knew it wasn't his actual length, his boxers were holding a lot of it back and covered the width. I half frowned, I'd have to see a little more, later though.

He came back out seconds later after he fixed his problem. He opened the closet and pulled himself out an outfit.

"Your clothes for the day are in this closet. Pick out whatever you want. It's going to be beautiful today. And we're going site seeing so make sure your shoes are comfortable." He said, "I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be like five minutes. So do whatever." He said walking back into the shower.

I smiled and put on my robe, walking out onto the balcony that overlooked the beautiful ocean. Edward was right, it's so beautiful. The water was pure blue, I could smell the salt water and see the white sand. Only a few people were out on the streets and on the beach. Mainly suits who were headed to work.

Down the street I could see a few shops and cafe's opening, the owners turning signs, sweeping and setting up displays. The gentle breeze carried the smell of fresh bread being pulled out of the oven and sweet cakes being baked. I felt like I was in a fairy tale. It was so beautiful here.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, Edward stood beside me, dressed in khakis and a light blue polo shirt. His hair was combed but still unruly, just a little more managable. He looked clean and smelt of fresh cologne.

I smiled, "It's so beautiful here. The water, the little shops. I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life." I said.

"It is very beautiful. I do love it here, it brings you back to a simpler time. It's always been my favorite place to travel. I'm trying to find a home here, somewhere on the water. A nice little vacation home." He said.

"That would be cool. I love the ocean. I'm gonna go get ready now." I said walking to the bathroom.

"Okay all your bathroom stuff is under the sink. Take your time." I nodded and went into the bathroom.

I pulled out a basket of shampoo's, conditioners, bodywash and razors. Oh thank god, I really needed to shave. I took my time showering, knowing it was only like eight forty five. Once I got out I brushed the knots out of my curly hair, making the curls spring. Blowing it dry would make it frizz so I ran moose through it. That would hold the curls and keep the frizz at bay.

I lightly did my makeup, just concealer, mascara and a little lip gloss. I had picked out a flare sun dress. It was a thick speghetti strap, simple white. It flared out at my knees and would flow as I walked. The sandles I had were like gladiators sandles, but more stylish. A light brown, tied at my ankles, flats, and two colors across the straps, light pink and white.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, walking out of the bathroom after I had put some perfume on. Before I left the bedroom I put my pandora braclet on.

Edward was sitting on couch watching the news. He looked me over and smiled, "I like that dress. Mom picked it out, Alice picked out the sandles too. You look really good."

"Thank you. I was trying to pick out something comfortable for site seeing." I said doing a little spin.

"That's good, those shoes should be comfortable enough. If your feet hurt I'll carry you." He said chuckling.

I sat on the couch beside him, "What are you watching?"

"I don't know some Itlian thing. Dad called their heading down to the bistro now. Let's go." He said.

"Oh wait don't I need a purse?" I said, I'm use to carrying a purse like bag for school.

"No it's fine. I've got my wallet in my pocket." He said patting his right pocket.

"What if we buy something?"

"The store will wrap it and send it to our hotel. They have delivery people who'll send it straight here." He said, he held out his arm for me to take. I looped my arm in his and he led us out of the room.

He turned and locked the door with the room key. We walked down the hall and onto the elevator. We walked through the fancy lobby, a few of the workers greeted Edward and went on about their work.

The street had become more lively, more people were walking, chatting and riding bikes. Edward and I walked, it was pretty quiet but I was to absorbed in looking at as much as I could.

Edward chuckled, "Don't break your neck Bella. We'll have time to see everything." He said, I laughed and hit my hip against his.

"We're here." We arrived at a little cafe that was on the beach. He held open the door for me, I walked through. The waitress led us to the table in the back. I could see Carlisle, with a little boy on his lap and other people at the table.

"Who's papa boy? Huh Eli?" He was saying to the little curly headed boy. The boy laughed and bounced on Carlisle knee.

"Hey everyone." Edward said, I felt a few butterflies in my stomach.

The carmel colored hair woman beside Carlisle stood and hugged both of us, "Oh Bella it's so nice to meet you. I'm Esme, your mother in law." She said.

I guess I know now where my middle name comes from. I had always wondered that.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Emmett and Rose," She pointed to a man with black curly hair and a pregnant woman with long blond hair, "And that's their son Elijah, Eli for short," She motioned to little boy on Carlisle's lap, "These are Jasper and Alice," She put her hand on the blond man and the girl with short, spikey black hair, "And you know Carlisle from school. Now come come sit. We were waiting for you two to come along before we ordered."

Edward pulled out the chair for me. I thanked him.

"Who's that!" Eli said pointing to me.

"That's Bella, she's Edward's wife." Esme said smiling at her.

"When was the wedding? I wasn't invited." He said crossing his arms. Carlisle laughed and bounced him on his knee.

"They're not married yet. So technically she's Edward's girlfriend." Carlisle said.

"So Bella, how was the trip here. We felt bad that Edward wouldn't let us ride in the limo with you but Edward wanted your meeting to be very special." Esme asked.

"It was very nice. I had never been in such a huge vehicle before. But I just fell asleep for the whole way."

"Oh that's good. We were there when you graduated, but Edward wanted to meet you first." She said chuckling.

"I think I heard you, when everyone was clapping there was one section that was particularly loud." I said smiling.

"Are you excited about being travelling in Italy?" Alice asked taking a sip of her water.

"Yes, I can't wait to see the sites, but I'm very sad that we can only stay for two weeks. But I know Edward has a lot planned." I said.

"Unfortunately we all can't stay for to long. The holidays will be here soon. Next week it'll be the first of September." Carlisle said sitting Eli down in his chair.

"Yes it will be September, I have a board meeting coming up. They want to pitch the idea of opening up another branch." Edward said.

"Business as always, but soon it'll be the holidays. More family time." Esme said patting Carlisle's hand. He smiled at her.

The waitress came over, "Good morning everyone, are you ready to order?" She asked in a chipper voice, heavy with an Itlian accent.

"How about just a few more minutes?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course." She walked away.

Edward held the menu up and held it in front of me, "What do you want Bella?" He said.

All the words were in Itlian, "I can't read that. I only know English."

"Oh yeah that's right." He said, then he started reading over the menu for me. I picked the first thing.

"Are you sure? You can have anything." He said.

"No I'm sure." I told him, the waitress came back over and took our orders.

Edward and his brothers and father talked about the businesses. I just sat in listened trying to be attenative.

"Bella do you want to go to the bathroom with us before breakfast comes out?" Rose asked, her and Alice were standing.

"Oh sure." I said standing.

We walked to the back of the cafe to the bathroom. Rose went into the stale while Alice looked in the mirror. I stood beside Alice and checked my outfit, she was putting on lipgloss.

"So Bella, how are you liking it on the outside?" Alice asked giggling.

"It's amazing. That dorm room seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. And Edward's really nice." I said.

"That's good. After three years in the Academy it makes you a little loopy. So how did you manage to go three years without being paddled? I mean I was paddle at least six times before I left that place."

"I was paddled eight!" Rose called from within the stale.

"Uh, I don't know. I was terrified of being spanked so I just kept out of trouble. Plus the idea of being naked and having to stand in a corner all day with people walked in and out, well it scared me. So I just stayed out of trouble." I said shrugging.

"Lucky. I was always getting into trouble. But now I like the spankings. Jaspers so sweet and afterwards the sex is incredible!." She said shuddering.

"That's great and all but when are you two having a baby. I mean I don't want to be the only Cullen woman, besides Esme, to have babies." She said.

"Soon soon. We're just enjoying being non-parents right now and having sex wherever we want. Couches, counters, showers, closets. Everywhere. And well right now we don't want a baby ruining that." She said, Rose walked out trying to fix her dress.

"Alice a little help please? A baby doesn't ruin it. It just means you have to be more creative. Please Bella tell me that you and Edward will have babies to? I want Eli and Elliot to have cousins to play with." She said grabbing my hands.

"Me and Edward talked about it. He wants a lot a kids. But he wants to give me time to. Right now we're friends." I said.

"That's good. The Cullen men are very sweet and caring. It was a year before we got married. And we waiting till our wedding night and it was the best night of my life. Have you seen Edwards...?" She trailed off suggestively.

"Um not the actual thing, but like his morning erection in his boxers." I said blushing.

"Is he big? Jazz is huge. I've always wondered about Edward." She said giggling, I blushed harder.

"Um I don't really know. He was wearing clothes ha-ha." I said laughing nervously.

"Oh well in time you'll tell us. I know we just met." Rose said smiling at me.

"Breakfast is probably there. We should go back." Alice said, we walked back to the table giggling about Rose's baby bump hitting into a table and knocking a drink down.

Edward smiled at me, "I'm glad you girls are getting along." He said holding my seat out for me.

We ate breakfast with a few side conversations about various things. Once that was done we all stood. Everyone was going onto their different activities, Edward and I were going site seeing.

We walked hand in hand to the convertible with the top down. We had a driver, the top was down so we could see things. I sat in back with Edward, lifted up as high as I could go.

* * *

I know that's kind of a crappy end to the chapter but, ehh? In the next chapter will probably be the last day of their trip and them travelling back to the States. Not sure, not promising anything!


	15. Chapter 15

The Academy

Warning: Sensitive subject matter if uncomfortable with any of the reading material please stop reading, move onto the next story and have a wonderful day!

Bella's POV

I knew our time in Italy would have to come to an end soon. We had seen as much as we could in the short time we had here. Edward was so sweet and always eager to please me in anyway possible. Anything I wanted to do, he was right behind me and never once complained. Even if he had done it multiple times.

We were out at brunch while people packed our suitcases and got our things ready for the trip home. It would be a long flight. But it wouldn't be a horrible flight, the Cullen family had their own private plane and attendants. I was a little excited.

I had learned that Alice and Rose were big spenders. One night all of us including Esme had a girls night. Edward gave me his credit card and we had a personal driver. I asked him if I had a spending limit but he just laughed, well actually all of them did. I tried not to spend any of his money but Alice and Rose kept picking things out that would be so cute. I reluctantly bought it, even though I told them I didn't feel right about it.

While we shopped the boys stayed in the hotel and had a boys night. I'm not sure what they were doing but when Edward returned back to our room, he was loud, clumsy and very goofy. I accused him a drinking, jokingly of course, but he denied it.

The farthest we had gone these two weeks with our relationship was holding hands. Which was fine with me, I wasn't in any rush to advance this relationship. Even though I did have a huge girly crush on him. Every time I looked at him he made me so happy. He was so sweet, and handsome and just everything that was wonderful in a man.

After a filling meal we walked back up to our room to retrieve our carry on bags. I took another walk around the huge room. Sad that we had to leave. Edward put our bags by the door.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly when I walked back into the living room. I nodded and lifted my bag. He took it out of my hands.

"I got it Bella. They're heavy. Did you pack pj's?" He asked as we left the room.

"Yes, pj's and everything." I said giving him a big smile. He chuckled back. Just as we passed

Emmett and Rose's room they came out. Eli was fussying and crying. He didn't want to leave just yet. His face was in the crook of Emmett's neck as he cried. Emmett was also carrying the bags. Edward and I smiled at them.

"It's okay Eli, we'll come back another time." Rose said while rubbing his back.

Edward pulled me close and kissed my temple as we stepped onto the elevator. I always welcomed his tenderness.

We met everyone else in the lobby. Esme took Eli and started coddling him, trying to soothe his cries. We walked out of the hotel and into a large limo. The same driver who drove me the night I graduated was driving.

I slid in, Edward sat beside me and the rest of the Cullens filed in. I watched out the window, trying to remember every site. Edward kissed my forehead, then rested his chin on top of my head.

It was about an hour long drive when we got to the airport. I had to admit I was a little nervous about flying. But the rest of them seemed fine so I didn't want to see like a sissy.

We boarded the plane, I took the window seat, giggling because we mocked raced for it. Edward laughed and lifted me up, sitting me on the other seat.

"No fair!" I said jumping into his lap, wrestling him for the seat.

"Okay okay, you can take it." He said scooting over. I smiled triumphantly.

Jasper and Alice sat across from us, smiling.

"She's a flirt." Edward said joking. I playfully smacked his arm.

"I am not." I said laughing.

"At least you two are getting along. I couldn't stand Jazz for a while." Alice said giggling.

"A while? You were madly in love with me after like three days." Jasper said flicking her nose. She made a face at him.

"Edward's really nice." I said rubbing his arm.

"Well I think the letter writing probably helped that." Jasper said.

I didn't comment. I guess Jasper and Emmett didn't write to their wives.

"Edward I'd like to speak with you." Carlisle said, Edward nodded and stood, "You come to Jasper." Carlisle said.

When they left Esme and Rose filled their seats. Rose was rubbing her stomach while Esme held a sleeping Eli.

"The only thing I hate about travelling is long flights." Rose said taking off her shoes.

"I bet being pregnant doesn't make it that much easier." I said looking at her large tummy.

"Not at all. Soon though, very soon. I'm ready to pop this sucker out," She said, "You can touch my belly if you want. I know every loves to touch pregnant bellies." She chuckled.

Tenatively I reached my hand out and rubbed it. Ehh, I didn't really get the hype. Maybe it would when I became pregnant.

"So Alice, when will you be ready to have one? I'm very eager for more grandsons." Esme said rubbing Eli's back.

"Soon. Jazz and I are just enjoying being newly weds." Alice said, her tone slightly snippy.

"You two are long passed newly weds. You've been married for about three years. I hope your not putting it off because of that business." Esme said.

Things got pretty awkward. Both Esme and Alice seemed a little on edge. Even Rose noticed the hosility.

Before anyone could say anything else The men came back, taking their original seat.

When Esme and Rose went back to their seats I leaned forward to Alice.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

She shrugged, "Yeah." She didn't let on like she wanted to talk about anything else. I nodded and sat back in my seat. I wouldn't press for details.

"Did you enjoy the trip?" Edward asked as I rested my body against his. He put an arm around me, he chin resting on my head.

"I loved it. I really wish we didn't have to leave." I said looking out the window. All I could see were clouds.

"Well one day will. Now we have to get back to business. But your party is coming up soon. That will be exciting." He said gently rubbing my temple with his finger.

"Yeah. But most of the planning for that is done. So all I have to do is wait." I said.

"No, you won't have to just wait. I saved a few things for you to do. You have to pick the dress you want, a mask, figure how your going to do your hair and makeup, pick out decorations, the food. I just took the heavy stuff. Invitations, guest list. Stuff like that. So you'll have plenty to do." He said encouragingly.

"Yeah, that'll be fun." I didn't want to let on that that would probably be maybe three days work? And it wasn't really work. Edward had cooks, maids, and personal shoppers to do all the actual decorating and buying.

At some point during the flight I fell asleep against Edward. When I woke up we were an hour away from landing. Edward got up to get me a plate of food.

Alice was nesstled against Jasper, reading on her Ipad. When I saw hers I asked Edward if I could get one too. He said as soon as we get home he would buy me one. I loved to read and it had been three years before I've read anything that wasn't school related.

He came back with a plate of salad, something light so I wouldn't get sick when we landed. I looked out of the window to see land passing us. We were only half a state over. I was twisting my shirt nervously, biting my lip as we got closer.

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder, smiling at me. I returned the smile. I didn't know what I was so nervous about. I've already met Edward, I liked him. His family was nice.

*An Hour Later*

We had landed an hour and a half outside of Edward's town. We all waved goodbye to his family and hopped into our own limo.

Edward poured himself some scotch, then took a sip. The smell burnt my nose.

"Want a sip?" Edward asked holding the glass out. I shook my head.

"It stinks." I said waving it away from me.

He chuckled and took another sip, "It's not to bad. When my brothers and I were younger we would drink our dads and fill it up with water. We thought we were slick but we cracked as soon as we got caught. He tanned our hides so badly I couldn't sit for a week. Whew that was awful." He said shaking his head, taking another sip.

"Carlisle use to spank you?" I asked curiously, he handed me a water.

"Yeah. We were bad. I got spanked a lot as a child." He chuckled, obviously remembering the times.

"And you don't resent him?" I asked.

"No, why would I?" He asked confused.

"Well, I mean if my dad spanked me. I would resent him. I've never been spanked but I've heard it hurts so badly. I would be so angry and so upset." I said shrugging.

"You would think so. But actually when we felt the sting of his belt, we didn't feel guilty at all. It takes the guilt and all away. Now when you would get grounded, you would sit and think about it and feel even more guiltier. I prefer to be spanked then grounded. At least then you could still go out, even though your ass was on fire." He said pouring himself another glass.

"Huh. I would still be upset." I said.

He smiled, "You are for a little while but you get over it." He said sipping.

"I thought that stuff made you drunk?"

"In large quanitities. But I can drink a lot before getting drunk." He said.

"Will you let me drink?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"In private. In public you can have a glass of wine. But I don't want you getting smash faced drunk. People will take advantage of you."

"Who would take advantage of me?"

"Well, anyone. Especially people who'd want to publically embarass me. A lot of people are at my throat constantly."

"Why?" I asked a little frightened by this.

"The business, who I am, what I have, who my father is. I have enemies Bella who would love the chance to humilate me. To besmirch my reputation."

"That's scary." I said.

"It's business babe." He said laughing. I didn't think it was that funny.

"Finally, we're here." He said as we drove through a black iron gate.

When we came upon the house I wowed, in awe of the sheer size of his mansion.

* * *

Ha-ha cliffhanger! Sorry it took me so long to update I'm actually writing my own book. Hopefully it'll be published but I have a long way to go! Review! Sorry it's not very long! I'm sorry!


End file.
